


Double Life

by bingo30902



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dry Humping, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith's a nerd by day and hottie by night, Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Man I'm having fun with these tags lol, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Masturbation, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Nerd Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pansexual Keith (Voltron), Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Past Ryan Kinkade/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Soft Lotor (Voltron), Student Keith (Voltron), Teacher Lance (Voltron), Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Keith (Voltron), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 72,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingo30902/pseuds/bingo30902
Summary: All Keith needed was to get out, have a drink, and maybe have someone blow him. Just to run away from his one sided love problems. Only for a night as 'Akira'.Meeting his drunk teacher as Akira was certainly not in the plan.A story where Keith lies in order to make Lance fall for him and Lance being as dense as a rock.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 223





	1. First Meeting (Keith: 0, Akira: 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I just came up with this idea a few days ago and it kinda frustrated me out since I'm bad at writing, lol. Have a nice day and mind my writing! 
> 
> Contains: Teenage Keith drinking, and mentions of teenage Keith doing sex stuffs.

Keith grunted as he was shoved into his locker. Again. The third time now. _In a fucking day._ Those assholes were really rough with him this time, shoving him a few times and destroying his books. He let out a sigh which echoed throughout the small locker. 

Looks like he's going to use the 'dog ate my homework' excuse again to his teachers. He could almost feel his shoulders meeting each other from the tight space. He squirmed, trying to free his leg so he could kick his locker door open. Yet again for the nth time that day, he failed.

Suddenly, his locker door creaked open and he had to squint his eyes to adjust to the lighting. A handsome face looked at him worriedly for the third time that day. His flawless caramel skin, cute nose and soft lips can be seen clearly from outside his locker. Though, the navy ocean eyes staring at him with furrowed brows pulled the teen back to reality from staring too long.

"Seriously, Keith? I've seen you three times in your locker today. You really have to stand up for yourself." A strong calloused hand grabbed his right arm before pulling him out of the evil tight void.

"Jeez, how am I supposed to explain to Shiro? 'Oh Keith got bullied again, I'm sorry?' He's gonna think I'm a bad friend! Or an irresponsible adult! A twenty-nine year old teacher who can't even keep his younger bro's friend alive in this school and I-"

"I'm fine, Lance. You don't have to worry about me." Keith cut him off while adjusting his glasses. He looked back at his locker, trying to get his books which he dropped from being stuck in there. The man frowned as he placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"Keith, whatever the problems are, I'll always be there to help you." He murmured. "Just like old times, when I babysat you." He grinned, his eyes glinting with mischief.

The teenager looked back at his teacher and gave a small smile, a show of reassurance to the teacher. Keith was still amazed at how young Lance looked. He could fool anyone and say he's eighteen. But if anyone looked closely, the slight wrinkles around his eyes made his feature stand out even more than any of the models in those fashion cover magazines. Lance had aged handsomely after all. 

Out of nowhere, Lance smacked the back of Keith's head, almost sending his glasses flying. 

"Ow, the fuck was that for?!" The teen cursed, pushing his glasses back on his nose again. 

"That's for not addressing me as Mr McClain. I am your teacher after all." The teacher smirked while ruffling the boy's hair, earning a string of curses from the boy. 

"I'll be expecting you in my class after this, Mr Kogane." The teacher skipped away as the bell rang, indicating classes were continued. 

The spectacled boy tied his hair back (the way he was used to) and quickly grabbed his books to get to his next class. Physics. Guess who's teaching that subject. 

Yup, it's Lance. 

Here's the thing. Keith has known Lance since, well, since _forever_. Lance was his brother's best friend. The Cuban used to babysit Keith in his younger days while Shiro had to study for his astrophysics. Not that Lance wasn't studying, he just had more free time to take care of the rebellious child Keith than Shiro and Adam had. At that time, Lance was studying to become a physics teacher. The black haired boy smiled at a memory where he used to collect kitchen knives and hid it under his bed when he was a kid. Lance freaked out when he found a box full of blades and other forms of potentially dangerous weapons under child Keith's bed. It wasn't that bad than the time he stole someone's motorcycle. 

Child him was certainly a handful. How did Lance ever have the patience for him? It was one of the biggest mysteries to Keith which makes him fall even harder for the teacher. 

That's right, you heard him. He's in love with Lance. His old babysitter and his teacher. Shocking? _No_. The teenager worked hard in his studies and he even became the teacher's (probably) favourite student in his grade for physics. Heck, he always scored the highest for physics. Not that it was unusual. Keith knows he is one of the top students in his school. Just the fact that his grades for physics were always higher than his other subjects. One of the reasons could be because Lance is a really good physics teacher or because he taught that subject. 

The teenager didn't even realize the small bounces on his feet as he walked to his physics class, heart beating excitedly to be in his teacher's class.

. . . . . . . . . .

As the bell rang, indicating the end of school for that day, Keith looked at his classmates around him as they shoved their books in their bags and walked out of class. He watched as slowly the students left the class, leaving him alone with his teacher. 

_Okay, take a deep breath, Kogane. Do it normally._

The teenager shrugged his shoulders and pulled down his red hoodie to look at least presentable in front of his teacher. He pushed back his round glasses and grabbed his backpack. He walked slowly towards the teacher's desk, taking deep breaths while also taking his time to admire the view of the man's behind as he erased the whiteboard. _How could his ass still look so fine behind those slacks?_ The teenager shook his head from the thought. That could be another mystery he could solve another day. _Some day._

Keith knocked on the wood of the desk, catching the teacher's attention. The man looked back and grinned, seeing the familiar face of his student. Lance cleaned the last small equation on the whiteboard and placed the duster on the table. He cleaned his palms against his slacks and brought his attention to his student. 

"What's up, Keith?" He chirped while watching the boy in front of him fidget with the hem of his red hoodie. _Come on, Keith. Don't be so awkward._ The teenager's thoughts reminded him and wow, if only he had the confidence of that of his own mind.

The ponytail boy slowly brought his eyes up to look into the man's navy blue eyes and straightened up his body. His height was only an inch taller than his teacher which was something he takes pride for. He should probably thank Adam for feeding him during his puberty to gain that much height. 

"I was wondering, if you would like to have dinner with me? Not me only but with S-Shiro and Adam, of course. To, umm, thank you for saving my ass today." He stuttered and looked back down on the floor. Suddenly the floor looked interesting and he could feel his shoulders slouching back from his stammering mess. _Great job, Kogane. You were like a vibrating phone._

A light chuckle was heard and Keith swift his head up. His neck started to turn red from the embarrassing mess he had a minute ago.

"Sorry kiddo. I have a dinner date with a friend of mine. Maybe tomorrow? Oh, say hi for me to Shiro and Adam though." The teacher smiled before pinching the pale boy's cheek and packing his things in his black bag rushingly.

It took awhile for the boy's brain to progress again when all in his head was replaying the word _dinner date_ . Lance is going to have a dinner date. With a friend. A _'friend'_. Keith was old enough to comprehend that dinner date probably meant meeting with a 'friend' for a romantic date. Or even worse, reuniting with a 'friend' of his to spark their old love again. The teenage boy didn't even realize he was alone in the room and his teacher had left.

Keith ran out of his classroom and started to catch up to his teacher who was checking his phone while speed walking. _Damn, his long legs..._

"Wait, a dinner date? With who?" Keith huffed and weirdly he felt like punching his brain for giving him confidence at the wrong time. 

"Oh, just an old friend of mine from my university." Lance replied, not taking his eyes away from his phone. He felt his heartbeat quicken at the thought of Lance having a date with this unknown friend from university. His head can't help but to think of the worst possible situations. What if Lance suddenly liked this 'friend' and then got married and lived happily while Keith wallows in his one sided, unreciprocated sad love for the teacher without confessing to him?

Alright, he probably needs more information about the teacher's 'friend' before thinking about the unlikely situations in the future. 

Keith scoffed and grabbed the man's arm, pulling his sight away from his phone and brought his attention to him. His eyes behind glasses bore into the teacher's as the man looked confused and surprised by the sudden action.

"What's his name?" Keith spoke, almost a growl while seeing the man in front of him blink a few times before taking a step back from the teenager's stern gaze. 

"H-Hey, what's up with you? He's just a friend and you don't know him." Lance mumbled while pulling his hand away from the tight grip. 

"So it's a male friend? I want his name and any background information about him." The teenager stated while trapping the man between his body and the lockers.

"Jeez, you sound like an overprotective boyfriend. You're starting to act weird Keithy." Lance murmured while placing his hand against the boy's chest to push him away. Keith gripped the teacher's hands before he slowly relaxed his grip. The teenager swallowed nervously before bringing his face close to the tensed teacher. His face was close to his teacher's that he could feel the shaky, warm breath exhaled from Lance, tickling his skin.

"I just need to know about him, he might be dangerous." Keith swallowed. "I don't want this asshat to…." _love you_ , "to treat you like dirt and leave you crying." 

A warm hand touched his cheek and a snort was heard from the man in front of him. 

"I'll be fine, Keith. I'm not as fragile as you think ya' know. Well, if it is to make you feel happy, his name is Ryan Kinkade. He used to be in the same major as me but after graduating and earning his degree, he then pursued his dream in directing movies. So after six years, I am finally meeting him for dinner. Happy now?" Lance smiled and patted the teenager's head as if he was a small boy before freeing himself from the space. 

Keith's thoughts started to churn like a moving gear, trying to figure out the Kinkade guy. 

"I can give you a lift home if you still want to 'keep me safe'!" The teacher called out. That was enough for Keith to pull himself back to reality and catch up to his favourite teacher. A lift back home in a moving vehicle, together alone? 

Yeah, the Kinkade guy was the least of his worries. Only for now.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Keith poked his sausages lightly with his fork, feeling gloomy and unfocused. He just couldn't stand thinking that Lance is out there with somebody who might actually have a chance with him. He sighed exasperatedly and stabbed the sausage in frustration. He could feel Shiro and Adam watching him worriedly from the corner of his eyes. 

"Should we talk to him?" He heard Shiro whispers.

"Well, I think it's just school work. Leave the kid be." Adam replied nonchalantly. 

"What if he got bullied again?" 

"Takashi, he took martial arts classes, he's fine. He's just too nice to beat up bullies."

"Ugh, this conversation isn't going anywhere. I'm going to talk to him and you're going to help me with my research Adam." Shiro huffed to which Adam chuckled and replied with an 'alright'. 

"Hey, buddy. You okay?" Keith brought his attention to his brother. His glasses were perched on his nose crookedly and it had some stains. It was probably from the dinner he was making just an hour ago.

Keith sighed and pushed his plate away. He crossed his arms and tried his best to not pout like a child who lost its toy. He knew he couldn't avoid talking to Shiro about his love problem. Or any problem whatsoever. His brother had this ability to make him feel comfortable while looking him in the eyes which practically says, _'I love you no matter what.'_ Well, at least he should share his matter right? He always shared everything with Shiro. This is just one of many.

"It's Lance. He's having a dinner date with a friend of his." Keith stated while adjusting his glasses with his knuckles. He waited for the white haired man's reply. Except, there were none. Silence fell between them, saved for the soft sound of the air conditioner behind him. The teenager waited for his brother's response with furrowed brows. 

"...Sooo?" Shiro asked while cocking his head in confusion. Keith's face quickly became red and he clicked his tongue in irritation. He can't do this. He can't tell Shiro, he wouldn't understand. _Damn it, abort mission, abort!_

The flustered teenager pushed his chair and abruptly stood up. "I'll be in my room. Thank you for dinner." He mumbled while running up to his room. 

Shiro and Adam looked at each other as they tried to understand what had happened. 

  
  
  


Keith slammed his door and paced around his room. Fuck, he couldn't sit still. He needed to calm down. Nobody needs to know. Nobody cannot know about his infatuation with his teacher. It's wrong, but he already fell head over heels for him. What was he supposed to do? Confess and go on with his life? Try very hard to forget his feelings? Get another person to fall in love with? That's impossible. He's been in love with Lance ever since he could remember. Forgetting his long love for the teacher is like forgetting his childhood. His whole childhood was with Lance. 

He could feel his head spiralling from all the thinking he did. Heck, if he was writing his thoughts, it could fill up four whole whiteboards. All of it, because of Lance. He needed something to stop his thoughts. He needed something to calm down. 

He needed to get out and get a drink. 

The teenager stopped his pacing and ran to his closet. He picked out a red shirt with a leather jacket and a pair of boots. He changed his clothes and pulled down his rubber band to let his long hair down. He looked at the mirror. The alter-ego he created a few months back, the behaviour and the look was clear in his mind that it had become a routine for him every time he went out at night. He placed his glasses and put on his contact lenses. He straightened his back, to look older and more confident. He looked at his reflection and took a few calming breaths. 

A few drinks would be good to stop thinking about Lance for the time being.

He grabbed his wallet and motor keys before heading out, confidence oozing from him like a lion ready to pounce.

. . . . . . . . . . . 

Keith walked into the usual bar he always visits when he needed to get away. It was also one of the few bars where he would have make-out sessions with random strangers he just met. Was it wrong? _Yes, very._ But he would enjoy the feeling of his head getting foggy as if floating in a mental abyss, as pleasure coursed through his body when he's with a stranger. He walked over to a bar stool and ordered a strong drink from the bartender. The bartender, a polite large Samoan man nodded and smiled as he saw his regular customer. 

"Haven't seen you in a while, Akira." The large man happily stated. Keith chuckled and slicked back his hair, trying to avoid getting his hair stuck to his forehead from the sweltering temperature in the usually cooling bar. 

"Hey, Hunk." He waved dismissively to the man. "Well, I come here to get away from complicated issues. The usual stuff." Keith stated while Hunk slid a drink on a coaster in front of him. 

"Hopefully not a bad one like last time." Hunk added and got to another customer. 

Keith shrugged and downed his drink quickly, enjoying the burn in his throat. It did wonders to his well-functioned brain to malfunction. He could feel his ears getting red and his confidence rising somehow. Maybe he could get someone to blow him in the bathroom this time? 

As Keith tongued the inside of his cheeks, feeling his head starting to throb from the alcohol in his body. He didn't notice the whining man sitting right beside him, trying hard to not fall off the wooden stool.

"Hunk, my man! Give me more of those drink magic you do!" His drunken voice slurred. Keith chuckled at how the man beside him couldn't even hold his liquor. The man didn't seem to be a usual customer in the bar. Maybe he could get him to blow him? 

"Lance, I think you've had enough. Why don't you drink this water first while I finish my shift?" Keith's ear perked when he heard that name. _Lance?_ Lance is here? Beside him? In his regular bar where he's currently drinking his problems away? Who is also the _cause_ of his problems?

"No Hunky-Punk! Come back! Don't leave me here alone!" Lance wailed while sniffling. Keith peeked at the man beside him while fidgeting with the rim of his empty glass. His teacher had his arms crossed on the table while he placed his chin on them. His eyes were cloudy as if in a daze and his cheeks were red, probably from the alcohol in his blood. He could see the teacher had some powder on his face and something glossy on his lips. He was wearing a blue button up shirt tucked in some high-waisted slacks. All in all, Lance Charles McClain looked fucking attractive.

"What're you staring at, hot stud?" Lance slurred. The teenager didn't even realize he was staring at the man for a long time to get his attention. _Relax, Keith. Be Akira, the confident man that everyone wants to fuck_ , he reminded himself while playing with his empty glass.

"Honestly, your cute ass." 'Akira' responded while averting his eyes to the man's behind. 

The drunk teacher narrowed his eyes for a moment and pursed his lips. Did he already fuck it up?

"Aww, you're so charming, stranger!" Lance brought his head up and Keith could see his eyes gleaming with interest towards him. "I'm Lance. May I know yours or do you prefer being called a handsome devil?" the Latino flirted. 

Keith couldn't believe it. _Lance was flirting with him_. Never in his life would the teacher ever chat with him other than family or school matters. Much less any compliment on his physique that didn't sound like a joke or family affection.

He let out a snort and chuckled, bringing his hand out. "I'm Akira. You can call me a handsome devil anytime, angel." Lance brought his hand to shake while smiling gleefully as Keith lightly kissed the smooth caramel hands. When in the fuck had he have the guts to even do that?

"Ooh, smooth talk. I like you. Better than that asshole over there." Lance grumbled while pointing his thumb to a handsome young African American male sitting alone just a few tables away from them. He looked to be the same age as Lance. _Could he be that Kinkade guy?_

Keith wanted to press on it further and continue his conversation with his teacher. Keith's thumb rubbed on the man's smooth hand, hoping that it made the man comfortable in talking to him. 

"Is that your boyfriend?" Keith mumbled while trying his best to not sound jealous in front of the Cuban.

The teacher smacked his lips a few times. "Used to be. Now he's engaged, to a lady named Nadia or somethin'." Keith's brows raised in confusion. _Used to be? Now engaged?_ Keith couldn't help but to hide a smile at the notion. 

"Like come on! We've been together for a long time and he promised me he'll come back to me after his big success on the big screen! Now he comes and sees me, gives me a stupid wedding card and asks me to come to his stupid wedding? How many levels of fucked up is that?!" Lance exclaimed, hitting his head against the table. _Well, at least that Kinkade guy is out of the picture_ , Keith thought as he could hear more sniffles from the man. His mouth dropped slightly when he saw a teardrop trickled down the drunk man's red cheek.

Fuck, Lance was heartbroken. How much love did he have for that man? Even if Lance and that bastard being back together is out of the question, seeing his teacher like this isn't a good deal for him.

Without thinking, he pulled the sobbing man to his chest. He cradled Lance and softly stroked his brown hair. 

The sound of people talking to one another, random wooden creaks from the floorboard and glasses clinking against another fell muted in the teenager's ear. All he could hear was soft sniffles and the calming heartbeat of the man in his arms. All he wanted to do was to bundle the man up in blankets and stuff him in his pocket. Lance was too precious. Too precious even for him. He doesn't deserve to get dumped, even by that Kinkade asshole.

Keith's eyes opened when he suddenly felt the teacher shift his head up to meet with his. Soft lips suddenly pressed against his, moving desperately, chasing for some sort of answer from the raven haired teenager. Lance was kissing him. 

_Lance was kissing him._ He initiated it. It feels like a dream he knew would never come true.

The teacher's mouth pushed against his, encouraging the teenager to kiss back. Keith pulled the man on his lap and pulled the man closer. They both moved their lips against one another, hungry and lustful as if it were their last.

Keith felt hands around his neck pulling him closer into the kiss. Soft pants could be heard from both men before they reconnected their lips and tasted each other. The teenager carefully placed his palms against the man's slack-covered cheeks to hold the man comfortably, afraid he would disappear from his hold. 

Lance licked the dazed teenager's bottom lip and placed his right palm on his pale ones. 

"Don't be afraid, handsome. You can play with my ass." The man whispered before capturing Keith's lips back. The teenager felt a wave of arousal pumping through his veins as his hands palmed the supple cheeks. _Fuck, they were soft and plump._ _Lance's ass is his kink indeed. Mystery solved._

Lance moaned in the kiss as the boy explored the man's ass with his hands. Keith could feel the teacher rubbing himself on top of his growing tent. The raven haired teenager brought his hand up to the man's neck and tongued the man's mouth earning a whine from him. 

A hand suddenly pushed against his chest roughly, breaking their shared wet kiss. Keith pulled back and marveled at how stunning and _sexy_ his teacher looked. His lips were now red and wet, his cheeks were still in a ruby shade from being drunk but maybe some from embarrassment or arousal. _Cute_ , Keith thought. His navy eyes were avoiding his dark ones, wait, was Lance regretting what they had done? Did he realize that Keith was Akira? Even without the glasses and letting his hair go wild, he was sure no one would even recognize him or figure out that he was the nerdy red sweater, normal Keith Kogane. Nobody knew the subtle nerdy slouched weak looking Keith Kogane was the confident attractive man Akira West. Lance can't know that he was-

"I'm sorry, Akira. This...this is wrong."

_Oh_. 

Of course Lance would stop. Lance was too nice to even do it with a stranger.

"Thank you for comforting me but I'm not in the mood for a one night stand. One mistake is enough." The man smiled sadly and placed a comforting hand against the pale boy's cheek. He got off from his lap and Keith already missed the warmth of his crush just a few sweet moments ago.

"Well, I think I'm sober enough to annoy Hunk. See you, mullet." The Cuban pecked the boy's cheek and was about to walk off when the boy grabbed his wrist. 

"W-What if.." _Come on Keith, spill it out. Don't stutter like an idiot!_

"What if it's not a one night stand?" Keith asked while gulping in fear of rejection from the Latino. 

"Wow, what, a blowjob? A quickie back at the restroom? Another make out session? Seriously man, find another guy or gal to fuck around with cuz-" 

"I meant a date." Keith blurted. He could feel sweat trickling down his body underneath his shirt. He should've ditched his jacket before he even came in to have a drink. _Man, they should really fix the air conditioner in here,_ he grumbled in his head.

He looked as his teacher's navy eyes widened. His lips were trembling and his hand relaxed in his grip. Keith didn't even realize that he was still holding onto the teacher's small wrist. Keith looked into the man's dark ocean eyes and suddenly felt brave. 

"I mean it. I would like to get to know you. You're really pretty and you're sassy and beautiful and really sexy and funny and-"

"Dude, chill. Jeez, you sound like you met your soulmate or somethin'." Lance's eyes averted towards something else but his face was now red. His long calloused hands were now softly holding onto Keith's as if telling him, _'I'm not leaving yet. Not leaving you.'_

"You could be. So, yes to the date?" Keith could feel his heartbeat pounding throughout his body. His thoughts suddenly came back haunting his brain with questions and situations where Lance either rejected him horribly or riding his dick in a cheap hotel. Well, he didn't like one bit that his thoughts were back. 

"Meet me in front of Garrison High School tomorrow at two. We'll see what we can do tomorrow, mullet." The man mumbled and pulled his hand softly. He then walked away and left the black haired teenager in a daze. 

Lance thought Keith couldn't see it but he saw the teacher smiling in secret before walking away. 

That meant that Lance wanted to get to know him. _Lance is interested in him._ After all this time, he finally got to have a date with Lance. Keith grinned and gripped his knees like a kid who just got a Christmas present. 

Keith looked at the end of the bar where Lance was walking with Hunk. He knew well that Hunk was a close friend to Lance. But the sudden realization fell on him when he saw Lance chatting excitedly with Hunk, his lips read a name, _A-KI-RA._

Like being poured ice cold water on his body, Keith realized that Lance, the man he just sucked faces with a few minutes ago, was interested in Akira. 

Not Keith. And meeting with Lance at his school right after his lessons might be a problem for the teenager. 

If he had to get his man as another person, well, he had to live a double life as Akira and Keith. 

Would he really take that risk?

_Yes._


	2. Bless you, Allura (Keith:1 , Akira: 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my peeps! Back at it again but this time I wrote approx. 10 000 words!!! WOOH!! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and mind my writing!! ;))
> 
> Update: just edited this chap, and boi did it take long. Hopefully my language is still decent T~T

Keith let out a sigh as he finally finished writing his essay. His eyes gazed to the large clock just above the whiteboard which showed that he had an hour more until the test ends. He let out a quiet groan and slumped on his desk. He has checked his answers more than ten times and he's seen the questions before during their weekly surprise quizzes. He looked to the old teacher, typing her way on her laptop. Probably typing a new test for them. He knew the woman won't accept early hand-ins (because apparently Keith does that frequently and it bugs her.) 

The bored teenager blew a strand of hair out of his face and pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose comfortably. Well, free time means free daydreaming. 

Where would Lance bring him today for their date? 

After last night's encounter at Hunk's bar, Keith went home sober and excited, thinking about the upcoming meet-up. He went home uncaught - thanks to his martial arts class for teaching him parkour, climbing up his window as stealthy as a ninja and thank the universe for not making Shiro and Adam have their weekly late movie night. It took almost an hour for him to calm down from the unbelievable encounter with his oblivious teacher and a few slaps to his face to tell him,  _ yeah it happened.  _

He tried sleeping last night but he just couldn't. He kept having dreams about Lance. And not those dangerous fantasy kinks where Lance is beneath him. But instead it was those peaceful, calm dreams that he could never even think of. Having picnics together, watching movies together, secretly hanging out after school and studying together at a library. It haunted him how his mind kept showing scenes of them together. He knew it would never happen but what's the harm? Only him and Lance, together in a relationship.

He finally got to sleep a few hours later after jerking off, fantasizing about his teacher. Simple enough, masturbating did help with a good sleep. He groaned softly as he could feel himself getting aroused. Clearly not the right time or the right place to sport a hard on.  _ Damn, horny teenage hormones. _

Just as he was about to close his eyes and start thinking about disturbing thoughts to calm his erection, his classroom door was slammed open by a very familiar panting teacher. 

"Mr McClain! The students are having a test and you are disrupting their concentration. What are you doing here?" The angered women nagged while a chorus of chuckles could be heard from the students, clearly being entertained by the physics teacher. 

"Sorry, ma'am. Just...whoo! Lemme catch my breath." The Cuban man kneeled and the class erupted in a series of snorts and giggles (fangirls obviously). Keith grinned from his desk and let out a laugh when he saw the female teacher's face slowly turned into a frown. Lance straightened up and not-so-secretly winked at the class, earning a few giggles and squeals from the female students (and Keith's heart). 

"As you were saying Mr McClain?" the woman asked impatiently, probably dreading for the young teacher to leave immediately. 

"Right, right. I'm here to call for Mr Kogane over there." Lance pointed to him, which made him raise an eyebrow in confusion. Well, he did want to hand in his test paper early just a moment ago but was unable to do so because of a certain dragon imprisoning him. And now, the universe sends him his knight in shining armor.  _ Shining in sweat under that grey long sleeved work shirt while looking handsome as ever.  _

"And what authority do you have to call my student out?" Her wrinkly eyes narrowed suspiciously towards the young teacher, probably trying to find any sort of lie from him. 

"Umm, the principal? He wants to see the boy. Plus, the boy finished his test already." Lance sassed and walked towards his desk, taking his test paper in his hands. He cocked his head as a command for Keith to follow him and looked back at the students in the class. 

"Sorry kids for disrupting your test. But I doubt you'll fail for this subject. I mean, you speak the language everyday." Lance shrugged and placed his test paper on the teacher's desk. The woman could only press the bridge of her nose as the man pulled him out of the class. After closing the classroom door, Keith could hear a commotion from his classmates and his teacher shouting out, "Settle down, settle down! Get back to your paper." 

Just as Keith was about to ask a question to his physics teacher, the man pulled his hand and started speed-walking. _Damn his long legs._ _What I would give for those legs to wrap around me-_

"How's the test, Keithy?" Lance asked while still walking as if a murderer was hunting them. 

"You know, the usual. She didn't realize that we've done the questions on a random quiz before this." Keith smirked which caused the man pulling him to stop and laugh. 

"Yeah, she does that. She's getting old and she keeps using the same questions from like, five years ago. But you can't complain that it does come out for the big test right?" Lance cheekily grinned and punched the boy's shoulder. 

Keith returned with a smile and they both just enjoyed each other's company. Speaking of that…

"Hey, why did you call me out?" The teenager asked which caught the teacher to become still with a confused look on his face. He placed his fingers on his chin and his face scrunched up as if he had trouble remembering- yep, he forgot. Keith sighed and crossed his arms. 

"Seriously, Lance. It's kinda improper to pull your  _ favourite student  _ out while not even knowing what the reason is for. Miss me much?" The spectacled boy smirked which caused the tan-skinned man to blush. 

"Jeez, don't think you're that special Keith! And h-have you no respect for your teacher?! Calling him by his first name?!" Lance stuttered out while flailing his arms around, clearly Keith had hit a mark on him to act flustered in front of the teenager. 

_ Take that Akira. I don't need to be you just to have Lance act adorably in front of me. _

Wait. That seemed weird. Why was he thinking as if Akira was a real person? He's just another identity,  _ he _ created just to have fun and fuck around. Was he having a personality disorder? 

A soft 'Aha!' from his teacher cut him off from his train of thoughts. His teacher stood confidently with his nose and chin held high. 

"I remembered now. I was bored." 

Keith let out a displeased sigh and glared at his teacher. 

"That's your excuse?" Keith scoffed while turning his body to return back to his classroom when a pair of hands hugged his right arm. 

"Oh, come on! I'm bored and all the students are having tests. You can come and entertain me while you wait for your next test?" The teacher suggested. The boy's eyes became large when he felt those hands around his. It felt...weird. And arousing?  _ Fuck. And what does entertain even mean?  _

An image of him pounding into Lance on the teacher's desk flashed in his head and he quickly shook the thought away. 

Keith shut both his eyes and shrugged his hand away from the embrace. 

"Fine, fine. I'll fucking entertain you." He grumbled while clearly annoyed at himself for even thinking of doing something so unethical to someone so pure. Maybe he needed to see a therapist to confirm about the personality disorder thing. And probably his horny mind. 

"Ah, you need to come to my office. I forgot that I wanted you to pass my review to Shiro on his current research. Heard that Adam was no help." The teacher snickered while walking ahead to the direction of his office. The student grumbled and followed his teacher.

He never noticed it but Lance looks pretty built from behind. His shoulders were somewhat broad, like a swimmer's. The boy didn't recall his teacher being a swimmer from his childhood. Not to mention, his ass looks really good in his slacks. Keith's head tilted to the right as he looked at the slack-covered cheeks. He stopped himself when he realized his hands were ghosting on his teacher's behind.  _ What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Hey teach, do you ever work out?" Keith asked while bringing his eyes to look elsewhere. 

"I don't usually work out. I do yoga though, it counts right?"  _ That explains his ass. Wait, yoga? It could also mean that Lance would be flexible, which only adds more to his imagination for his nightly fantasies- _

"Shiro used to bring you to martial arts class right?" The teacher asked as they both turned a corner, finally arriving at a door with a bronze nameplate that stated,  _ Lance McClain, Head of Physics.  _

"Yeah, I still go to the classes, usually on weekends." Keith stopped abruptly as he stood frozen in front of the door, his eyes glued to the bronze plate. The teacher had a weird look on his face as he was still holding the door open. 

"Wait, you're the  _ head  _ of our physics subject? In our school?!" The teenager exclaimed unbelievably as he looked to his teacher for an answer. 

"You didn't know? It's nothing. I just get a bigger room, more responsibility and more work to get you kids educated in the beginning of our existence." The teacher waved it off with his hand and entered the room while the shocked student followed.

His face frowned immediately when he saw the condition of his teacher's room. It was full of clustered papers and files, placed on the floor and his table. There were some thick books flipped open to specific pages where there were lots of highlighted sentences. It covered up his carpeted floor and his desk. On the right side of his room hung his whiteboard time table with numerous coloured sticky notes pasted on. Keith tried to walk on a clear path while slowly thinking back why he ever liked the man. 

"Tch, for a head teacher in a fundamental subject, you really make a mess like a child." The teenager remarks while smirking as he hears the complaints and retorts from his teacher. The student let out a laugh which caused the teacher to stop his rambling. He realized his teacher was quiet, staring at him intently, almost lovingly? 

_ Probably like a brother, a family. _

"Come on, I'll help you clean your room since this isn't what a teacher should be. You owe me ice cream,  _ Mr McClain."  _ Keith teased the adult's name and started to pick up the papers that were all over the floor. He couldn't see his teacher's reaction but he could hear a huff and a small 'No promises'. They both started to pick up the disarrayed papers and files. Possibly, it was an enjoyable time for Keith. Even if it was just cleaning up his teacher's office. 

. . . . . . . . . 

Keith looked impatiently at the clock for the nth time that day while tapping his feet lightly against the floor. He looked at both sides and observed the concentrated expressions his classmates had. He sighed impatiently and his eyes gazed towards the young physics teacher who was surprisingly, reading a book in the period of silence. 

The smart teenager gritted his teeth and tried to find an excuse to send in early. Sure, Lance was a friendly teacher but he didn't want to abuse that power even if he has known the latter for all his life. Plus, he didn't want to raise suspicions from his fellow classmates. He didn't want to appear as the smartass and overconfident student towards his classmates. He didn't like the attention after all. Unfortunately, he needed to leave early to change his clothes and wait for Lance for their date while appearing as subtle and 'not from a school' look as possible. _Tch, how am I supposed to leave? It's almost twenty minutes and I'm not even sure that's enough time to change._

Keith in irritation, flipped his test paper and checked his answers again. He looked at the equations he did, checked that the units were written correctly and erased any unnecessary points he wrote beside the questions. His fingers drummed on the wooden desk as he prayed either for the school to be caught on fire or a flood of water coming in from above.

"Five minutes left before none of you can leave. After that, no toilet breaks and early pass up. If you wanna pass up your papers now, I happily insist." The teacher announced, eyes still focused on his book. 

Suddenly, the majority of the students in the class stood up and placed their papers on the desk, nicely stacking up for the teacher. They took their bags and left the class with no care, chattering among one another. The door shuts with a click, leaving Keith and two more students who were either asleep or still checking their papers. 

"Hmm, expected that from a mile away. Typical for the last test on the last day." The young teacher mumbled to himself while stacking the papers neatly and his eyes intently looking at his student's answers.

This was his chance. Keith could just pass up his test and be on his merry way. He could feel his brain shouting words of encouragement to stand up and leave but somehow his legs wouldn't move, as if there's something stopping him. 

"Don't wanna leave early, Kogane?" He heard his teacher called, still flipping through the papers. The mentioned student swallowed nervously and was about to reply but the teacher beat him to it.

"Aren't you the student that always leaves early on tests? I hear a lot of those from the other teachers." The physics teacher pointed out while finally bringing his eyes to meet with the nervous boy's.  _ Wait, why am I nervous? _

With bravery he didn't know he had, he stood up and shoved his stationery in his backpack. He walked to the teacher's desk while holding onto his test paper. 

The young teacher observed in interest towards his star student standing before him.

"I'm not passing my test paper early because I'm confident with my answers. It's just...I have matters to attend to after this, and I hope I don't disrespect you as a teacher. Or a friend." He whispered the last one while looking down, afraid to see the disappointed look on his teacher's face. 

"You're not." The student stiffened and the teacher continued, "I'm just glad you did the test. Thank you for speaking honestly to me, Keith." There was a pregnant silence between them but to Keith, all he could hear was his heart beating throughout his body. He quickly muttered a small thank you and ran out of the class. He laid his back against the wall beside the door and clenched the place where his heart was. 

What was wrong with him? Why was he afraid to disappoint Lance? It was just a small matter, heck it didn't matter that much at all. And Lance had that smile that just warmed up his whole body. It was too…. _ brotherly. _

The teenager let out a huff and walked to his locker to retrieve his extra clothes for his date with the teacher.  _ As Akira,  _ he thought sadly. He shook off the thought and tried to calm himself from the matter. 

. . . . . . . . . . .

The black haired boy ran to the entrance of his school while wearing his black leather jacket clumsily. He tripped a few times, catching some unwanted attention from students who were either awestruck from his attractiveness or falling in love with him at first sight. He could hear some girls whispering and giggling among one another and some boys staring at him admiringly. It did feed his confidence even more as he waited for his date in front of the school gate. He checked his attire one more time, ruffled hair, check, backpack with his clothes this morning, check, extra money to pay for their date, check. All seems to be settled and the only thing missing was his date, Lance. He checked his watch while praying that no one recognizes him and for his heart to not leap out of his body cowardly when the teacher comes out. 

"Excuse me, sir?" Keith stiffened and looked down at a spectacled girl in front of him. She looked to be fourteen, had short auburn hair and was wearing a green bomber jacket with a pair of denim jeans.

"You seem agitated for some reason. Are you here to kidnap some students and sell their bodies without anyone noticing?" She asked suspiciously while pushing her glasses. Keith choked and let out a huff. 

"W-What? No! I'm just waiting for someone. Go back home, kid." He replied while stuffing his clammy hands in his pockets. 

"Hopefully not a student. And hopefully you're not a damn pervert or a pedophile." She glared while walking off. Something about that girl was suspicious. Like, she knew who he was. And her face seems utterly familiar, probably a friend of-

"Hey, Kira! Sorry, I got caught up with some test papers." The teenager jumped and looked back at the man he was waiting for. Lance was slowly catching up to him, still looking neat and handsome in the grey long sleeve work shirt tucked in his slacks. He was beaming while shouldering his bag with his sleeves pulled up to his elbows.  _ Still stunning. _

He scratched the back of his neck nervously and looked elsewhere, avoiding the man's kind eyes. 

"It's f-fine. I didn't wait long. Also, you got my name wrong. It's Akira." He softly corrected while reminding himself to not slouch in front of his teacher. 

"I know. It's a nickname I picked for you. Cute eh?" The man teased which made the pale skinned boy flustered. 

"It sounds childish." 

"But it's cute! Since you asked me out on a date and wanted to get to know me, at least we have to be comfortable with each other, no?" The man added. 

_ But I'm already comfortable with you. For all my life.  _

"I guess, you're right. So you're a teacher?" Keith asked while hoping it sounded like a subtle question. 

"No, I'm the janitor." 

"Oh, I didn't know. I just kinda assumed-" Keith lied which caused the man to break out a laugh. 

"Jeez, I'm joking! I'm a physics teacher at this school. Been teaching here for almost six years." The man cheekily replied while adjusting his bag. 

"A physics teacher? Didn't actually expect that." Keith's thoughts were as calm as an ocean with no thunderstorms. He guessed he got the hang of it. Except that he never had a date in all his life. Even as Akira every night which he started just a few months ago, all he ever did was hook-up with random strangers, mostly men. He did have a few intercourse with some women but it didn't quite pleased him as with a man. The times he got laid as Akira somehow felt empowering. He felt as if he could just run away from reality and bend the rules. Being an excellent student in the eyes of teachers, surely made him feel alone. Made him feel as though being a good student with excellent grades was the only thing he could do. Being Akira, he can get drunk, fuck a few man and women and come home sated. Most importantly, come home stress-free from problems at school and the feelings he has for Lance. 

"Then what did you expect me to work as? Other than a janitor I mean." Lance chirped. The boy blinked a few times and finally brought his full attention to the older man. 

"I guess, some kind of dance teacher or a yoga instructor?" He answered seriously, slightly inserting some things to make the man be interested in him. 

"Well, I can be? I mean, I do yoga." 

"No kidding, you seem to have the body for it." The raven haired man added while they both stopped at a zebra crossing. He didn't even realize they were walking at the same pace while chatting. Maybe, Keith could really make this man fall for him.  _ Just maybe. _

"Dude, you're such a charmer." Lance chuckled while nudging the slightly taller man. The pedestrian light finally turned green and they both walked across the crossing. 

"I used to be a state champion freestyle swimmer back in my home in Cuba. But I had an incident when I was seventeen. Ever since then, I kinda do yoga during weekends." The teacher continued. Keith side glanced at the man. He looked somewhat forlorn but he quickly put on a small smile to the boy. The teenager had suspected that the teacher might have been a swimmer due to his lean built. He was right, but he guessed he might be at fault for causing the man to mention the sensitive memory. 

Keith silently held the man's calloused hands as a sign of comfort and an apology. The caramel skinned hand felt small around his and so warm to hold onto. 

"Maybe we could go swimming on our second date. You can teach me?" He softly spoke, afraid that mentioning a second date might seem bonkers to the man. 

The young teacher smiled and held the pale hand comfortably. "Sure. A second date then. Hope you don't drown in our next date." Lance winked which made the teenager flushed vividly. 

They finally stopped at an ice cream parlor with colourful decorations and stickers pasted on the walls. The sign read,  _ ROMELLE'S  _ in dashes of pastels of yellow, pink and blue. It had cute pastel animals and sparkles decorated beside the sign. 

_ Cute. Didn't expect to have dessert first for our first date. _

"Here we are. It's owned by a friend of mine. I hope you don't mind our first date at an ice cream parlor? I know it seems childish but-" the man stuttered and looked jittery but the teenager cut him off. 

"I like it. It kinda makes it easier to remember our first date together. It's unique and it suits you." He comforted the man beside him and softly squeezed his small hand. He didn't want Lance to feel weird or lame. Lance was special and different from the other people he had met before. He wanted the man to feel comfortable around him, to feel special and loved. 

The teacher smiled softly, squeezed back his hand and they both entered the parlor. The door opened with a jingle from the small bell hung above it, and a chirpy, 'Welcome!' could be heard. 

A blonde woman in pigtails grinned widely when she saw the teacher's face. She wore a pink shirt dressed under a pastel blue apron. She quickly wiped her hands on her apron and ran to greet her customer. 

"Lance! It's been a while!" She hugged the young teacher which he happily hugged back. The teenager beside him tried to refrain the burning feeling inside his heart.  _ They're just friends. Stop acting like a kid. _

"Sorry, Romelle. Kinda busy with school. How's your ice cream business going?" They both released from their embrace and Keith finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Same old, same old. Ooh, I have a few new flavours! Since I haven't seen you for a while, Lance, you guys can be my first customers to try it!" She chirped while pulling both men's arms to a table. The parlor had a few customers, students and workers, enjoying the desserts in the comfortable environment. 

Both men sat on a cushioned chair, opposite each other, placing their respective bags beside them while the blonde woman cleaned their table. Her hand stopped for a moment before cupping a hand to Lance's left ear, whispering to the young teacher. 

The Latino nodded and whispered back while Keith tried not to look interested in what they were chatting about.

The blonde woman muttered a few words to the older man and quickly left. The man opposite him was flushed in shades of red while avoiding his indigo eyes. 

"Is...there something wrong?" Keith asked unsurely while lightly touching the man's hands. The teacher flinched from the touch and brought it to fidget with his collar. 

"Uhh, it's nothing. Romelle was just talking gibberish. Um, I think you know a lot about me. So I think it's your turn. Tell me about yourself." The man asked while finally calming down and smiling sincerely towards the pale skinned man. 

Keith pursed his lips for a while, trying to sort out the words he had practiced a day before.  _ Come on, Kogane. You've planned your background. Or Akira's background, you'll be fine. _

"Well, my full name is Akira West. I'm twenty-seven and I work as a mechanic, mostly on motorcycles." The boy smiled while placing a finger on his chin. "Guess that's it." He shrugged and rested his chin on his left palm while studying the teacher's expression. 

"Wait, wait. You're twenty-seven? You're like, two years younger than me! No way!" Keith's eyes widened from his teacher's exclamation. _ Even after what I had planned for Akira's background, that's what he caught on?  _

Keith knew some words he said were untrue, but there was some truth in it. The age was a lie of course but he did work as a part-time mechanic which was owned by his martial arts sensei. His sensei offered him the job since he was busy with managing the dojo. So there were some days where Keith was in charge at the workshop along with other students from the dojo. 

"Yeah, you look young yourself. When we first met, I was afraid that I was flirting with an underage person." Akira teased to which the teacher huffed. 

"Lots of people mistaken me for a minor. Heck, I'm almost in my thirties!" Lance exclaimed while squishing his face with both his hands. The man suddenly noticed how Keith was staring lovingly at his face. 

"So, you're a mechanic? Means that you own a workshop?" The teacher asked while leaning forward to him. 

"Nah, I just work under a friend of mine. Kinda boring if you tell me." Lance chuckled and then brought his eyes to the man's body. Then his face turned red in embarrassment.  _ He could still blush a pretty red, even for his beautiful tan skin.  _

"You're not actually thinking of something kinky, are you,  _ Mr 'Good Teacher'?" _ The teenager said, thinking he could push a little more teasing towards his teacher. 

"Pfft! W-What, no! I was just - well, ya'know, your body seems v-very built and athletic! Of course I wouldn't think of you in a m-muscle shirt, covered in s-sweat or grease or-" The man stumbled in his words while stopping with a squeak and quickly covering his mouth. His face was still blushing and Keith let out a laugh. He liked how adorable and easy-going his teacher was in front of him. He loved even more how the teacher thought of some fantasies about the teenager's alter ego. 

"Hey, s-stop laughing! It's not funny, man!" The teacher protested. Akira wiped a small tear from his eyes and let out a few snickers. 

"It-It's just…" the man let out a sigh and Keith calmed his breathing before glancing at his date.  _ Was it too far?  _

"You look like someone who could get any guy or gal he wants. I don't understand why you would ask a guy like me on a date…" the teacher looked dejected, pouting like a puppy who disobeyed it's owner. 

_ It's because I'm in love with you from the time I can't remember. I just like you,  _ Keith's heart spoke while he tried his best to not blurt out those words. 

"Lance, you just seemed different. You are very interesting and most people I make out with don't give such an impact to me as much as you do. You made my heart race and my brain foggy - and I'm not talking like it was from the alcohol. I just….wanted to get to know you, as soon as possible." Keith answered sincerely, not even caring if Lance would fall head over heels for a person the boy created for fun. 

"Jeez, I'm starting to hate you, Akira. You sure know the shortcut to ease my heart." 

"Is it working? Do you like me now?" Akira mumbled unsure while looking hopeful at the man's ocean blue eyes. 

"Who knows...maybe?" The man replied with a small huff and looked elsewhere. His hand shyly held the younger's pale hands on the table, gripping lightly as a reassurance. Keith smiled and held his soft hands. 

"Before that,  _ 'most people I make out with'? _ Sounds to me like you've got laid multiple times before this." the Latino grumbled jealously while fishing his hands away from the boy's. 

_ I should've put my words correctly.  _ The man opposite him huffed and glared at the teenager. 

"You look like a playboy, probably fucking around with men and women. Maybe, you're just here to make me fall for you, break my heart and leave me!" Lance angered which caught the attention of the other customers. 

"W-What? No! I'm telling you, Lance, I really  _ really  _ like you. And I want you to feel the same way after we spend more time together. Trust me, I'm not like that. I just...want you." Akira softly reassured, to which made the man opposite him sigh in defeat. 

"So you're not denying that you've fucked around with people before me?"

The teenager swallowed anxiously and clamped his hands together. "I have. B-But it doesn't change the way I feel about you. What I said about the time we met, those were all true." The teacher pursed his lips and held Akira's shaking hands. Keith didn't even know he was trembling in anxiety, fear of being rejected by the teacher. The only chance he could get to be with Lance. 

"I believe you. I'm just afraid if we go on further you would cheat on me. You know, fuck some people just because I didn't love you enough or somethin'...." The teacher murmured. Akira quickly pulled those soft hands into his and leaned forward to the teacher's dejected face. 

"I promise you I won't. I'll make you fall for me and promise to do the same. I would love you unconditionally, Lance McClain." The teacher looked surprised by the confession and his eyes were glistening. Keith hoped he sounded confident because the words he said were all true. Even if he has to act as another person. 

He was suddenly pushed back to his seat. He blinked a few times to see the man in front of him, frustratingly wiping his tears. 

"Man, you sound like you were proposing, calling my name and all. So fucking cheesy." Keith rolled his eyes at the man's words. "I really don't know what to do with you, asshole." The teenager smiled, leaning in to wipe the teardrops cascading down the teacher's soft cheeks with his thumb.

"Maybe a bowl of ice cream to enjoy with your new boyfriend?" A female voice chirped beside them. Both men turned their heads to see the blonde ice cream owner, placing a bowl of three scooped brightly coloured ice cream, topped with rainbow sprinkles crushed nuts and two chocolate wafer rolls sticking from it.

The younger man smiled towards his date while showing an expression to offer to the older man to eat the dessert together. Akira caressed the man's cheek and gave a small spoon for him to take. 

Romelle smiled from the affectionate display and studied her old friend's date. The raven haired man truly looked to have fallen for the oblivious teacher. And the soft expression he showed to Lance, clearly showed that soon, they would be together. Probably for a long time. 

"Well, I'll leave you both to enjoy your ice-cream. Call me if you need anything." She softly spoke while leaving the couple to enjoy the sweet treat. 

They both responded with a smile and started to eat the treat together. Both enjoying the taste of the desert and the presence of each other, no sign of awkwardness between them. Both men had occasional chats between bites, clearly loving the attention and comfort of one another. 

. . . . . . . . . .

"So then Matt's laser shot through the wall and made a hole. We were brought into the president of the university's office the next day. Thankfully no one got hurt, except for Matt's whiny heart." Akira laughed from the story told by the young teacher about his university years. Keith still remembered the story as if it was yesterday due to the usual dinners his brother holds to meet with his old uni friends, Matt Holt and Lance. 

The younger man didn't even realize that they had been talking for over 3 hours now, leaving only a few customers in the ice cream parlor. They had finished two bowls of dessert plus a slice of cheesecake they shared. Both men had told stories of their lives to each other, getting to know more interesting things about one another. Though, it was mostly the teenager. He got to know even more things going on in his teacher's life. Especially his love life.

He finally knows the teacher's past relationships, which were only two, Allura Altea, a friend of Shiro's which Keith knew very well and the man at the bar yesterday, Ryan Kinkade. But judging how his teacher talked more about his male ex, the teenager knew that Lance had really loved him. Maybe with luck, he could fill that void in Lance's heart that Kinkade had left. 

The teenager was careful not to ask anything much about the older man's work as a teacher. He was afraid that it would give him a clue and his cover would be blown. Other than that, the younger man was also prepared in telling his alter ego's backstory including work and family. 

"I guess it was very memorable for you. But judging how you kept laughing at this Matt guy, you're really mean." Akira added on while crossing his arms. 

The man opposite him made a dramatic gasp and posed his hand lightly on his chest. 

"How dare you, Mr West! I am not an evil person nor a mean one. Thou have broken my fragile heart!" The man exasperatedly acted to which Akira let out a snort. 

"Why my uncanny and loving, Sir McClain, you quite have a problem with the English language." The younger man joked and laughed while the teacher retorted with a "Fuck you, it's my second language, bastard!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I was just teasing. Maybe you can teach me a bit of Spanish? I would love to hear it roll from your tongue." The younger man leaned in. He looked at his teacher as the man suddenly leaned in and bravely placed his mouth near his ear. 

_ "¿Qué tal cuando hacemos el amor? Mientras gimo en tu oído …"  _ he whispered and pulled back to his seat. He winked at the stunned man and licked his lips. 

Fuck. That was the hottest thing he ever heard coming out of Lance's mouth. He didn't know what it meant but hell, did it make him hard. The native words spoken by the teacher really sent a shiver down his spine. It was expectedly _ arousing _ . 

He tried to calm the hard on he had while trying to avoid fidgeting in his seat. He could feel his face heating up and his hands trembling on the table.  _ Damn you, Lance McClain and your sexy Spanish language. _

Just as he was about to change the topic, he heard the clacking of heels against wood stopping behind him and the expression of his teacher changing from amused to shocked. 

"Allura, I haven't seen you in years!" Lance lunged at the woman behind him and enveloped her in a tight hug. 

_ Wait, Allura? Allura Altea, here? What the flying fuck? Why is she here?! _

"It's nice to see you, Lance." Her soft accented voice spoke. Keith looked in front of him and tried not to move his head, afraid to show his face or to be seen by the older woman. Maybe it's fine, he can leave while not showing his face to Allura. It's possible-

"Who is this, Lance? A friend of yours?" Keith flinched from her questions and not so subtly turned his head to the right. 

"Oh, sorry, forgot it's your first time meeting him. Heck, it's kinda my second time meeting him." Keith prayed to any deity to make him vanish from the uncomfortable situation or maybe some large animal to eat him whole and end his misery. All of a sudden, his teacher's hands encircled his neck and forcefully turned his face. His eyes widened, catching sight of the familiar woman doing the same. 

"This is Akira West. He's currently my date. I met him yesterday at a bar and he asked me out." Lance trailed off. 

The good thing for Keith was, his face was against his teacher's chest. He could hear the faint heartbeat and the vibration of Lance's voice speaking beneath his work shirt. The bad thing was, his cover can be blown to bits because the white blonde hair woman knows him as Keith as well as Akira.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck- _

"Akira, this is my ex and best friend, the one I told you about." The teenager could feel the man standing beside him, gazing down to his shocked face. 

"Akira, Allura. Allura, Akira. Now that we're all acquainted, let's eat more ice cream!" The man announced gleefully while releasing the younger man from his hold and pulling the astounded woman to the seat beside him.

Keith tried to avoid his gaze away from the icy blue eyes watching his every move like a hawk while his teacher ordered another dessert from Romelle. He could feel the older woman glaring at his very being, probably cursing his soul. 

Fucking hell _, of course_ she would be here. The universe probably wants to torture his life by sending Allura as a message to not be with Lance. Probably saying, ' _Hey, you liar,_ _here's Allura - the one who knows your identity. Enjoy my gift as she destroys your very plan to lie and to love your impossible crush.'_

As Keith started picturing different scenarios in his head to escape from the tense situation he's currently in, a ringtone from the teacher's phone stopped his thoughts.

"Oops, work is calling me. I'll be right back." Lance then stood up and went out to answer his call, leaving the two in an awkward silence. 

The boy nervously thumbed his sleeves, eyes watching the owner of the dessert parlor as she prepared their ice cream. He peeked at the classy woman in front of him. She was observing her friend outside while biting her pink bottom lip worriedly. Allura looked the same honestly. Seeing her now, her snowy blonde hair was in a tight bun and her ears were adorned with blue diamond earrings. She had light make-up on and considering the formal clothes she was wearing, she probably just came back from work. It was late after all. 

_ Maybe I could leave quietly and escape from saying anything? _ No, no, no. He was a coward for meeting Lance and pretending to be someone else just to make him fall in love with him, he can't just chicken out just because of this woman right?

Just as the young man let out a sigh and bravely called the woman's name out, she started to pull his ears,  _ painfully _ . 

"You _stubborn_ _fucking asshole, son of a bitch!"_ She hissed. 

Woah, Keith never heard that many curses coming from Allura in one sentence in his entire life. It's very obvious that she's pissed at him, judging from the tight and painful pulling of his ears by the angered woman. He knew the woman always showed a calm and collected presence but knowing that the parlor now seemed empty of customers, she could go crazy if she wanted to. 

"How many times have I caught you being this fucked up Akira? And even worse, lying to Lance and tricking him into dating you?! What is wrong with that insane monkey head of yours, Kogane?!" She yelled, now standing across the table. She pulled his hair with both her hands and clawed his scalp with her painted pointy (witchy) nails. 

Okay, that  _ fucking hurts. _

He'd like to think that if Shiro was the mother hen and the patient father figure in his life, Allura would be the mother that forces you to become obedient. The kind of mother who will punish you if you did something wrong. Like not eating your vegetables or stealing some money from her wallet. Or stealing her jewelry and selling them to a stranger. Keith, of course, does not miss that one bit. 

"Wait, Allura! Ouch, fuck! I can-I can-fucking stop that! I can explain!" He snapped while gripping both her thin wrist. The crazed woman huffed and sat back in her seat, crossing her arms and sliding a stray hair behind her ear. 

"Explain, before I tell Shiro and Adam. You are going to be in so much trouble young man." She threatened. 

The boy could only sigh and fixed back his hair as he started to tell the memory of him meeting the teacher by mistake. He told everything from drinking to kissing and asking him out on a date. He was hesitant to speak about his infatuation with his teacher but then it wouldn't make sense to the woman. He was indecisive and just thought,  _ fuck it _ , and told her about his crush on the teacher. During his explanation, he didn't even dare to look at Allura, afraid of seeing a disgusted expression looking back at him, judging him for being wrong. 

After he explained the truth, he stared at his trembling fingers on his lap. Of course he's afraid. Allura is the only one who knows the situation he's in. She might slap him or call Shiro and Adam. Worst, tell Lance about it. 

His body became tense when he heard the woman adjust her seating and place both her hands on the white table. 

"I see. Lance doesn't know, was it?" Keith nodded slowly, still avoiding her eyes. 

"That means, before meeting him, you still drink and have intercourse with strangers at night?" She asked further. The boy's eyes widened slightly before he nodded in guilt. 

"Keith, please look at me. I'm disappointed in you. This is not how Shiro raised you." The mention of his brother somehow made his blood boil. He brought his head up and looked at her, his onyx eyes glaring into her serious ice blue ones. 

"You have no right to blame Shiro on how he raised me!" He bellowed. His face seethed in anger and hands gripping the edge of the table. 

He watched her as her expression slowly turned into shock. 

No, she looked... _ terrified _ . 

Keith's eyes quivered and he pulled himself back to his seat, trying to relax while reminding himself to take calming breaths. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you." 

"No, Keith, I am truly sorry. I apologize for what I said. What you said is true, I have no right to say that to you. But you must realize that this bad habit of yours has gotten out of hand." The teenager could only stay silent and closed his eyes as he listened to the dark-skinned woman. He took a deep breath before licking his lips.

"I know it's wrong. But it helps me forget the things I'm stressed about and the feeling of never getting to be with Lance as someone special to him. Every day seeing his face, knowing that he sees you as a brother or a student is a _really_ _shitty_ feeling." He felt his heart clenched from his words but he continued.

"The stress from the teachers wanting me to achieve success in every aspect, ruined me. Always putting me on a pedestal and parading me like a fucking trophy. My bad habits kept me sane. It helps me escape reality,  _ helps me _ to be with Lance. To be seen as someone normal to Lance.  _ Not a student or a 'younger brother' who has these confusing feelings for him."  _ Keith whispered out frustratingly, gritting his teeth as a stray tear slid down his cheek. He hastily wiped it with the back of his hand, cursing for looking weak,  _ feeling weak. _

"Oh, Keith. I'm sorry for what you're going through. If there's anything I can do, please...tell me." She expressed while wiping his wet eyes with her soft hands.  _ Like a mother or a caring sister. _

"Don't tell Lance,  _ please _ . I promise, because of him, I don't even think of drinking or fucking around. He...helps keep my habit out of my reach. He makes me forget those things. Just being with him makes me happy." The calmed boy croaked out. Allura smiled from the words said and pinched the boy's cheek lightly.

"That dorky man, he really makes everyone feel like that. Makes people forget about those things, as if he just soaks up all the trouble away and leaves you happy." She let out a chuckle from the memories she had together with the tan skinned man. She brought her hand to his hair and gave a few pat.

"I won't tell him. But promise me, you won't do those horrible things again  _ and _ you do not, in any circumstances break his heart. If you do, I will not hesitate to tell him, Shiro and Adam." She ordered which the boy nodded his head in understanding. She quickly put on a smile from the boy's action and let out a giggle. 

"Then, I hope you get to be with him." She stated to which the teenager responded with a brave, "I will."

Just as they were about to converse more, the man of the scene swooped in his seat beside his best friend. 

"Sooo, whatcha guys talking about? It's me, right? Since I'm that special to both of you." Lance proclaimed while wiggling his eyebrows at both Allura and Keith. 

The mocha skinned woman scoffed and elbowed the man hard. "Don't brag so much, weird ears. I was just getting to know mister…." She carefully dragged her words, successfully avoiding the mistake of saying, 'Mr Kogane'. She expected the intelligent boy wouldn't use his last name since it would've been too obvious. 

"West. And umm...weird ears?" Akira replied while hoping his eyes weren't red from crying. 

"Ah, that's because when I first met Allura, she blurted out, 'You have weird ears…' Didn't know what she was talking about, my ears are normal and sexy as it's always been." The teacher replied while sticking his tongue out at the lady. She rolled her eyes in response and secretly winked at the black haired boy. A bowl of ice cream suddenly slid on their table and the three didn't waste a minute to thrust their spoons into the bowl of dessert. 

"Say, Lance." Allura called out, catching the man's attention as he was licking his spoon clean. Keith could see her eyes twinkling with mischief as she scooped up the chocolate flavoured ice cream with her spoon. 

"You must have told Mr West here about your work as a teacher." She pressed on to which the boy's eyes twitched to send her a signal to stop talking. The Latino gasped out of nowhere and Keith could literally see his eyes sparkling.

"Damn, I didn't even mention that to him."

"Why don't you tell him, then? Maybe about any teachers you're friends with, or  _ any students  _ you find interesting?" The woman asked, feigning ignorance as she showed a smirk to the student. His cover will be totally blown and it's all Allura's fault. 

_ Damn it, woman. _

"Hmm, I have some teachers I'm friends with. There's Shay who is Hunk's wife - the owner of the bar yesterday," Lance pointed out to him while placing his spoon on the table. "She's a geology teacher but I guess she doesn't count since I've been friends with her for a long time. There's Coran, Allura's uncle. He's a chemistry teacher and honestly, a cool man to be with. Always inviting me to his awesome explosive experiments. Teacher of the year." The teacher whooped to which the businesswoman shook her head in disbelief while letting out a laugh. The young man smiled at the mention of the fun chemistry teacher. 

Mr Coran is his chemistry teacher and he always finds the wacko man interesting. The teacher insisted on being called by his first name since the students before him always forgets his last name (it was a mouthful). There were times where the brightly orange haired man taught his students explosive but educational experiments that weren't even in their syllabus. Of course, he was always sent to Principal Iverson's room.

"Any students that caught your eyes?" Keith really felt like clamping the woman's mouth shut but he stayed still. The teacher thought about it for a moment before tapping a finger on his chin. 

"Ah, that Griffin kid. James Griffin. He's very intelligent and really helpful, always assisting me with the experiments. He also reminds me if I missed a discussion, homework or a quiz. He's a looker too if you ask me. Hopefully, not sounding like a creep." The teacher joked while turning on his phone and showing a picture to Allura. The younger man stifled a snort and rolled his eyes in jealousy at the mention of his old friend. 

James Griffin was his childhood friend. They both loved and admired the same things. Like robots, conspiracies, mysteries and the love for science. He remembered back when they were young, they both used to argue frequently while watching shows about unsolved mysteries on Sundays. It was until to the point that young Keith banned his friend from entering his house. 

Sweet memories indeed. 

However, he didn't know that Griffin was the know-it-all student that even needed the physic teacher's attention. 

"Hey, no need to be jealous, Akira. He's cute, but you're way hotter and older." Lance reassured him to which the young man puffed his chest out in pride. 

"Of course I am." He huffed to which made the two adults laugh.

"There's also Katie Holt. Or Pidge, to what she insisted on calling her. She's fifteen but she has a high IQ. So she's smarter than the students in her grade. She's always ready to correct some equations or sentences that I missed." The man explained with a proud smile. 

"She has permission from the school to skip a grade or two, but when I asked her about it, she only told me, 'Dad says yes, mom says no. Dad says it challenges me, mom says then I can't make friends. Dad vs mom. Conclusion, dad's a pussy.'" 

Keith somehow has heard of the girl before. If she's a Holt, that means she must be Matt Holt's younger sister. Guess their intelligence runs in the family. The Holt family  _ is _ blessed with high intelligence. Probably even their dog.

"Isn't Shiro's brother in your class?" Allura blurted. The mentioned boy tensed in his seat as his teacher hummed in agreement. He felt a kick from the woman's heels against his leg to which he let out a quiet yelp. She cocked her head slowly towards the man who was talking about his friend, Shiro, in interest. 

"Who's Shiro's brother? I know from Lance that this Shiro guy is pretty close to him. You didn't mention his brother." Akira asked, sounding unsure while his eyes focused on his date. He could see from the corner of his eyes that the witch- Allura, was nodding, proud of his brave words. 

"Ah, it's kinda complicated. Keith is adopted by Shiro. From what he told me, he found Keith as a child abandoned beside a road just at the outskirts of town. He took him in, nurtured and cared for him. Adam, Shiro's fiance at that time, was fully supportive in helping the boy out. I've also taken care of him during my uni years. He's adorable but…..dangerous." Lance pursed his lips for a moment with narrowed eyes before continuing his story. 

"Shiro didn't have any information about Keith except for his full name. When I used to take care of the kiddo, he always stole my kitchen knives and carved something out, like some kind of warrior. He even once stole a motorcycle he found at the playground, told me, 'It was abandoned so I took it home'. Clearly, it was stolen!" Lance exasperatedly claimed to which Allura laughed. The boy smiled at how his teacher remembers the memories. How he told his past with a sense of love and care. Lance was truly a beautiful human being. An oblivious one but beautiful nonetheless. 

"How old is he now?" Keith asked while showing interest and enjoying the warm feeling spreading in his body, like a comfy blanket draping over his body in the winter season. He could feel his heart beating softly and rapidly from just hearing Lance talk about him. 

"He's seventeen now and he's an  _ asshole _ ." 

Fuck that, the moment's gone for him. 

The younger man let out a quiet 'Tch' while the man he likes complains about his very being. 

"I mean, what kind of brat mocks my teaching anyways? He's such an evil kid! He even called me messy!" The teacher exclaimed while slapping a hand against the table. 

_ Tch, all I've said was the truth. Honesty is the best policy, ain't it? _

"Well, are you? Maybe the kid's right?" Akira asked innocently to which Allura burst out laughing while hiding her face. 

The man opposite him turned a shade of red before slamming both his hands on the table. "A-Am not! I'm not messy! He's just acting cool and being an asshole!" Lance pouted which only increased the crazed woman's laughter. 

"Even though he's a bastard, horny asshole, stuck up in the ass, arrogant brat," the teacher placed both his hands under the table and showed a wistful smile. It made the teenager's heart skip a beat. Just seeing Lance's expression  _ missing _ him, really made him want to embrace the man. 

"I care for him. He's sweet and protective. Always asking me about my well-being and sometimes reminding me to be healthy and happy. He actually comforted me when you dumped me," he looked towards his best friend, to which she offered a sheepish smile. 

"Most of all, he always had my back. Kind of like my right-hand man. Or maybe to him, I'm like his right-hand man. I really  _ really _ love him." Both Allura and Keith's eyes slowly widened from the words said from the man who's deep in thought. The boy looked at Allura, trying to figure out  _ what the fuck just happened.  _

Allura poked her friend a few times, trying to pull him back to reality while glancing at the teenager to act normal. 

"Y-You meant as a family right? Like a cute younger brother?" The woman asked further. She knew she had hit a target to the boy's heart, but it was either that or not knowing the truth at all. 

The Cuban blinked a few times and brought his attention to the question. 

"Well, yeah. Why? Did you guys think it was something else?" He asked. The two quickly shook their heads as the teacher tilted his head in confusion. He heard Allura letting out a sigh of relief. He blinked for a moment as Akira softly held his hands in his, a faint smile on his face. 

"I think it is late now. I must be going or Lotor will start sulking like a child again. It was nice meeting you again, Lance." She kissed his cheek and pulled him into a tight embrace. She then stood up and held her purse close to her side. 

"It was also nice meeting you, Akira West. I wish you the best in your future with Lance." Allura grinned and ruffled his hair before leaving. Keith could hear her giggle as she left, showing that she really cares for him. 

"Wow, you guys seem to hit it off pretty well." Lance asked out while drumming his fingers against the table. 

"What makes you say that?" 

"She ruffled your hair. Like a kid or somethin'."

"Did not."

"Dude, I saw it with my own eyes." Lance said while pointing two fingers to his eyes. 

"Well did you  _ see _ that she left without paying?" The younger man pointed out. The man could only blink and let out a groan. 

"Yeah, she does that. Even though she makes more money than me." Lance groaned out while pulling out his wallet when a pale hand stopped him.

"It's fine. I'll pay since I did ask you out on a date. Makes more sense, right?" Akira winked before standing up and walking to the counter to pay. 

Little did he know, the young teacher was blushing in shades of red and his heartbeat pounding in his chest. He was, unmistakably, already fallen for the kind man. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

"Ya' know, you asked me out on a date but I brought you  _ to the date. _ So technically I have to pay." Lance stated while kicking a stray stone. He felt a warm hand holding his tightly, fingers clasping one another as a sign of comfort. 

"For the last time, McClain, it's fine. It's just ice-cream. It wasn't an expensive dinner." 

"So if it was, you would ask me to pay?" The Cuban man looked up at the younger man for an answer. His hand was lightly squeezed by the latter as they both walked together along the quiet city streets, at the same pace, enjoying each other's presence just as the sun painted the sky in shades of orange, pink, blue and red. The sun's orange light gave a stunning glow to the pale man's face. His dark eyelashes shadowing his galaxy indigo eyes. His sharp nose and chiseled jaw made him look more like a model than just a mechanic. His hair was messy but attractive, even with the mullet the teacher came to love in just two days. His Adam's apple bobbed with every word he spoke that sent an arousal spark to the teacher's body. That collarbone though, just peeking under his leather jacket and his  _ very _ thin shirt. They both suddenly stopped and two large hands cupped the teacher's face. 

"W-What?" The teacher asked, snapping out of his trance of the younger man. 

"Are you okay? You've been quiet for a while now. I said you could pay for our next date. Are you sick?" The man asked worriedly which made the teacher panic. 

"U-Uhmm…" Lance let out. Damn it, why was he so weak for this glorious piece Greek god of a man in front him? Just as he was about to try again, in the words he meant to say, the rough hands (probably from fixing vehicles so much) still cupping his face brought him closer to the taller man's face. Akira wasn't that tall for the teacher to be on his toes, just an inch taller than him, perfect to hug and kiss and-

Akira's forehead was suddenly against his. The older man somehow forgot how to breath. He could feel the calm and warm breaths escaping from those pink delectable lips. The teacher couldn't even bear to see the handsome man's indigo eyes.

Was it going to be a kiss? Is Akira going to kiss him? He wasn't prepared for this. Maybe if he just stood still and waited for it? Just as the stunned man let out a shaky breath, his date pulled away and rested his hands back to his side.

"You don't feel hot. You sure you don't wanna get a checkup or something? Just in case?" This gorgeous man will be the death of him. It wasn't fair, the all fair  _ dios _ wasn't fair at all. God wasn't fair when making Akira West. He had to give him an attractive face and a hot body everybody wants a piece of.  _ Literally. _ He also had to give him one whole tub of kindness, sweet and adorableness in his recipe for making Akira West.  _ Oh dios. _ Lance might have just found his perfect man after all. 

He felt a hand snaked around his waist, pulling him close. Lance let out a squeak and peeked at the taller man through his lashes. Akira was….blushing? Did he really feel embarrassed doing that? Fuck, he's too cute.  _ Like a puppy.  _

Both men enjoyed being close with each other, though Lance was nervously playing with the strap of his bag while thinking hard of the strong hand around his waist. 

Sadly, the Latino stopped right in front of his apartment complex, finally arriving at his home. A feeling of disappointment clouded his mind as this was goodbye between him and the kind man. 

"Well, this is me. Told you it's near the school." Lance smiled and gazed at his date's face. The man gave a sincere smile before it turned into a smirk. 

"You're right. The obvious reason would be you're not a morning person." The older man shoved the laughing man away while pouting. 

The raven haired man chuckled before pulling the teacher's arms in his and squeezing him in a tight embrace. It felt wonderful and calming. Just being in someone's arms felt nice.  _ Even if it wasn't Ryan's,  _ Lance thought sadly. He pulled away from the embrace and carefully ghosted his hands on the man's pale complexion. Akira smiled and leaned into the touch, pressing his hands on top of his. 

"You have my number right?" The young man nodded, his dark indigo eyes were really breathtaking. Dark and mysterious, like a space full of wonders and emotions Lance could search for. In the sunlight, his eyes shined a stunning hue of purple, staring lovingly into his eyes. 

"I guess this is goodbye. I really like you, Akira. I hope a second date happens?" He asked unsure, eyebrows rising in curiosity. 

"Of course, Lance. I really like you too." 

"I know, you've said it to me like, ten times today." The Latino teased while in his heart, he yearns to hear it again and again till his heart bursts. He never had a man lust for him or loved him other than his ex, Ryan. Was God giving him a chance at love? To forget Ryan, who is still present in his thoughts?

"And I'll say it again until you fall for me." The man smiled and comfortably pulled the teacher close to him. 

"Dream on, West man. You need five more dates for me to even love your face. Twenty, for your whole self." The older challenged while pulling the man's chin with his fingers closer to his smirking face. 

The younger man looked surprised before showing a smug look. 

"I'll take you to a hundred dates until I sweep you off your feet to love every cell in my body." With that, the man pulled the teacher by his waist and captured his lips. 

And Lance, he was in heaven. He didn't even realize both of them had dropped their bags on the ground, not caring for the things around them. His head felt like it was slowly falling in a soft cushion, enveloped in warmth. His heart pounded in his body in a staccato like rhythm and his hands shyly played with the soft dark hair of his Akira's nape. The kiss started out loving and soft, fragile even, until he let out a whine which only added the other man's lust. Akira pushed the older man's back against a light post and claimed the plush lips back. His kiss was now hungrier, heavier and  _ arousing _ that it made the teacher realize that they were in public. 

"Mmn, w-wait, Akira," the smaller man moaned out in between the hungry kisses. The man trapping him could only respond with a low moan and a caress to his face. The teacher gripped the other man's jacket as a sign to break off, which the man understood and pulled away gently. Lance quickly missed the feeling of soft lips on his. His tongue laid rested at his bottom lip with a trail of saliva, the only thing connecting them before it was released. The Cuban observed the man in front of him with his head still in a daze.

His pale complexion had a visible shade of red, colouring his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His lips red from their kiss and eyes clouded with lust and determination. 

"Ah, I'm sorry. I guess you should go in now." The man spoke while pulling his hands away from his small waist. He bent down to grab his bag. The young man nervously shoved his hands in his jacket's pocket before turning away. 

Lance without wasting any time or any thoughts, pulled the man's arms and held the younger's face. He placed a quick peck on his right cheek and pulled back his arms to his side. He shyly grabbed his work bag and focused his sight on the ground, too embarrassed to see the latter's reaction. 

"I really enjoyed today. Thank you, Akira." He blurted out before scurrying off into his complex, thinking of the next future encounter he would meet with the young man. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this chapter, I really thought hard for Keith's characterisation. Lemme say that I HIGHLY DUN RECOMMEND YOU BEAUTIFUL PEEPS TO FOLLOW this Keith in this fic on how he tends his stress. There are better ways to do it, and it's better to get support and love from trusted friends and family members. Stress is not a thing that needs to be taken lightly and hopefully you duudes are living healthy, both mental and physical!! ♡
> 
> p.s: I apologize in advance to all Spanish speaking readers as I dun speak the language :((( Google translation is used for Lance's Spanish


	3. Problems and Complications (Lance: Confused)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update!! Pretty busy with CNY and playing with fireworksss (lollll) also this chap is pretty short than the previous one, :(( I guess I need to change the rating somehow??? I'm just gonna change it, huhuhu... Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please mind my English!!! (• ▽ •;)

_"Come on Lance, that's it. Ride my cock like a good boy." The younger man breathed in his ears as Lance slowly but carefully lifted up his hips and slammed down on the thick cock. Akira had his arms steadily at his hips, guiding the whimpering teacher and praising sweet nothings in his red ear._

_Lance gripped the man's broad pale shoulders and whined as he slammed on the cock again, the man underneath him groaning in pleasure. "A-Akira, I c-can't do it on my--Ahn! Hah- own!" The older man replied while stopping his hips and placing his head in the crook of the young man's neck._

_He panted softly, licking his lips from the overwhelming feeling which made his legs feel like Jell-O. Akira's large palms caressed his back lovingly while soothing him with kisses on his head._

_"It's alright, baby. I'll take care of you." Just like that, the raven haired man switched their position. The Cuban man's body bounced on the mattress from the sudden force as he licked his lips in arousal, seeing his hungry and lustful lover crawling and placing himself in between his legs. His skillful, rough hands placed on both the brunette's knees and without a second to waste, spreads his legs._

_Lance trembled in excitement as he watched the man before him slicked back his messy hair along his fingers while a smirk was plastered on his sweat beaded face._

_"I won't stop when I start, Lance." His smirk grew after the words he purred. Lance could only shiver from the intense gaze. He could actually feel something wet, prodding against his rim-_

Lance woke up with a startle from his lewd dream, breathing rapidly and eyes widening as if it would pop any second. He blinked a few times before feeling the wetness seeping through his boxers. He groaned distastefully and pulled his hair in frustration. It happened... _again._

That was the fifth time happening this week and it's gotten worse. After having (now counting) six dates with the charming Akira West in a week and a half, Lance has been getting too many wet dreams every night. At first, the dreams were innocent and none sexual, just occasional pecks and cuddles with the attractive man. As the nights go by, the dreams went from innocent kisses to frequent blowjobs, sexual touchings and now, actual kinky sex. Don't get him wrong, he enjoys fantasizing the young man. But...it has gotten out of hand. 

The young mechanic's face kept appearing in his head during his lessons which would make his students worry for him. Well, not worry per se, more like wanting him to take a break and leave them unintended. _Those brats._ Sometimes he would even stare into nothing and imagine his life with the man. Just spending time with each other as lovers. His friends would always bring him back to reality before he could dwell any longer in his daydreams. 

Lance glanced at his bedside clock and let out a sigh. _School._ Not that he's complaining, he loves teaching students, loves passing his gifted knowledge to them while helping them understand the subject he taught. But these days, the enthusiasm to teach said students are all replaced with the needy and pathetic feeling to meet the young man. Both of them had planned to meet up as much as they can, mostly after school hours (Lance's reason of course, curse staff meetings). They would go to restaurants or cafes and just enjoyed each other's presence. There were also casual and unexpected kisses, pecks, shy hand-holdings and warm hugs from the man (and also from Lance when he had the guts to do it.) The older man didn't want to say it or make it obvious to his date, but he hoped they would become a real couple now. They have gone to countless dates and brief meet-ups and even crossed the line for public display of affections. Heck, the guy even kissed him against a light pole in public, just a week ago! Lance just wants the man to himself! Even though they're in this unknown relationship that's more than friends but less than lovers, he wants to be with the lovable man officially. He wants to officially make him his and publicly show off to other people. Plus, he doesn't want to admit it but he wants the sex. The sex is important. Not that he would say it in front of Akira. 

Since they have another date after school today, this time Akira's turn, he is going to confess to the man and hopefully be in a relationship with said man. Well, it was obvious right? The raven haired man clearly is in love with him. He said so himself!

The Latino with a shrug, stretched his body to sort out the knots in his muscles and staggered to his bathroom. For now he will take a really really _really_ long shower to deal with his horny self. _Curse you, Akira West and your stupid sexy self._

. . . . . . . . . .

"Make sure you place your homework on this desk. The others I called regarding your past homework, please send in by the end of the day. Class dismissed." The young teacher wrapped up the lesson, busily wiping the fully written whiteboard. As the loud chattering of his students slowly become softer, he knew all of his students had left just from the sound of the door shutting close. Finally, leaving him alone to check the homework his students had passed up. And maybe take a peek at his notifications from his phone. He sent a message to Akira almost every morning, just to check up on the young man. Who knows, the Latino could miss those replies. 

Just as he was about to erase the last equation on the board, an interrupted cough startled him. Hmm, guess he's not alone. He placed the duster on its holder and turned to surprisingly, see one of his top students, James Griffin. 

"Yes, may I help you?" Lance asked curiously while carelessly shoving his things in his bag. He could feel the student judging the way he packed his stuff but he couldn't careless. Well, there's never a perfect teacher. Unless there was and he hadn't met them yet? Does that count? Hmm, maybe he could ask Coran and meet some cool teachers? He could learn more from the teachers. Oh quiznak, he didn't realise it. Coran is an excellent teacher actually, maybe he could-

"I was thinking the same thing actually, Mr McClain." The student pointed out while glancing at the books his student messily placed. _Curse those brats. At least put it in a good pile._ The young teacher glanced at his bag before looking back at the pile with a pout. _I'm not a hypocrite. Those kids just needs to learn some manners._

The teacher gave his student a thankful smile before nodding. "Uh, yeah sure. Thanks James."

"No problem." The boy quickly picked up the books and followed the teacher out of the classroom, careful to not drop the stack. 

Lance didn't notice at first. But Keith had pointed out multiple times that the Griffin kid slaves away to teachers just to be a teacher's pet. But he didn't seem that bad. Heck, he's carrying all the books which the young teacher always drops at least each time while rushing to his office. Maybe this Griffin kid could be his slave? Ooh, that's actually a good idea. 

"Umm, Mr McClain. I...actually have a question to ask you." The boy mumbled while adjusting his hold on the books, catching up to the teacher and walking beside him. 

"Sure. Was it about today's topic on thermodynamics? I mean you guys seem to be having a hard time understanding it. Well, you can blame Josiah Willard Gibbs for it. I never liked that dude back in-"

"It's about Kogane. I mean, Keith Kogane." 

Lance stopped his track, which made the student stop too. The young teacher looked at his student in curiosity while tilting his head as if the boy had confess a murder. _What does he want to know about Keith? Isn't Keith his old childhood friend but lost contact with?_

The teacher adjusted his bag and took some books from the stack the boy was struggling to hold. "Alright, what about Keith?" The boy seemed nervous and he kept looking around the hallway. Except there aren't any students. Or teachers. Or even janitors. 

"I...I umm….You're pretty close with Kogane, right, Mr McClain?" The boy was literally avoiding his sight. Alright, this seems suspicious. Does he think Keith is annoying and rude? Does he want to kill Keith? Because where can he sign the fuck up?

"Yeah, I guess. But aren't you guys close?" Lance asked unsurely while standing on the heels of his shoe. The boy let out a shaky sigh while ruffling his brown hair in frustration. 

"See, t-that's the thing. I...I want to be close to him. But he acts like a fucking asshole. No offence?"

"None taken, he's an asshole alright. Why don't we send these books in my office and have a talk?" The young teacher offered a smile to which the student responds with one of his own. Lance teasingly ruffled the boy's hair as they walked together to his office while discussing the day's physics lesson. 

As they arrived in his office, the student placed the books on the teacher's messy desk along with the books his teacher was holding onto. He closed the door and nervously sat on one of the chairs in front of the large wooden desk. 

The physics teacher observed his student who was staring at him, waiting for the teacher to settle down and talk to him. Lance gave an apologetic smile to his student and placed his bag down while cleaning up the reports he left that morning. His hands were busy stacking up his papers on the left side of his desk but his mind was sorting out questions as to why James wants to be close to Keith. _Getting close to Keith? Hmm...Maybe James wants some tutoring with Keithy? He is an asshole but an intelligent one. But that can't be right too? James last test was only a few marks lower than Keith's, but still an A+ nonetheless. Heck they're rivals from what I've heard from the teachers. Could it be possible he wants to officially have a rivalry with the raven haired nerd? That would be cute._

The teacher smiled from a memory during his younger years studying to become a physics teacher. He could still remember as if it were yesterday, how he and Matt Holt would always argue about theories and incomplete equations. They had officially called themselves rivals after all. The both of them never thought rivalry was a petty thing, (even if Adam the Asswipe would snark a mean comment when they challenged each other…) 

He stopped his way down to memory lane when James cleared his throat to catch his attention. The teacher awkwardly sat on his cushioned chair and got comfortable, placing both his fingers on top of one another, like how their school counselor does. Well what did you know, he's progressing as a better teacher in lending an ear to his student! Aha, maybe he could win best teacher for this year?

"So, watcha wanna know about Keithy?" He asked while giving a sincere smile to his student. The seventeen year old eyes widen from the nickname and let out an amused scoff.

"Keithy? Seems pretty girly for his nickname." 

"It's just what I call him. He calls me by my first name, a rude brat I tell you. So it's fair for me to call him Keithy." Both let out a chortle from the joke. Though the truth was, Lance started calling that nickname since the raven haired was a child but only said it to his face just to see his cute reaction. _Cute indeed._

"It suits him, Mr McClain. I bet he loves it."

"Yeah he loves it so much it's better than all the pet names lovers give to each other." The student suddenly made an expression of realization, a pale look washing over his face while nervously pursing his lips.

"About that…" his fingers nervously circled one another before hesitantly placing on the teacher's. His eyes looked up shakingly to the teacher as if asking for somewhat of a permission. He cradled the teacher's hands softly as if cradling an expensive gem. Lance would admit his soft hands can be described as expensive gems. He uses high quality hand cream after all. 

"I was….wondering what your relationship is with Keith. Not that I'm a weirdo or somethin'. Just….curious." He carefully stated while holding his gaze towards the teacher's navy coloured eyes. 

_Relationship? As in like friendship? Does he think that my relationship with Keith is weird? Or suspicious?_ The only reason they're even close is, that they have known each other for a long time. 

Lance could only tilt his head in confusion and shook his head. "Um, I guess me and Keith are just friends? Or maybe teacher-student relationship? I'm sorry, James, I'm kinda confused with your question." 

"It's fine Mr McClain, you answered my question perfectly. Thank you, that's all I need to know." His face beamed and gripped the teacher's hand before saying a quick 'thank you' and running out of his office leaving the man puzzled in his seat. _What did he really meant? My relationship with Keith? It's purely platonic._

The teacher could only shrug and rushed to check his phone. He was free for the whole day now. Maybe he could give his future boyfriend a call? Lance blushed at the thought. Woah, future boyfriend, what a thrill his future self is in. Just imagine staying together, seeing each other's face every morning, binge watch Netflix series and animated movies. Plus, all the sexy activities they could do. 

Lance squealed in excitement from the thought. He could feel his heartbeat pounding and hands shaking. His legs felt jittery just from the thought of being in a relationship with the raven haired. 

Without wasting a second, he quickly tapped on his date's number while pacing in his room. He brought his phone to his ear while biting his bottom lip worriedly, hoping the man would pick up.

After a few seconds and beeps, the sound of the other end could be heard. The teacher with no second, greeted the man in a haste while fidgeting with his navy tie. 

"Hey Akira, it's Lance? Just ya know, bored and stuff. Not that I'm missing you or-"

_"The number you have dialed is unavailable. Please_ _leave a message after the beep…"_ The Latino could only let out a defeated sigh before pressing on the red end call button and placing his phone on his desk. That's the daily occurrence he has every time calling the man.

_Maybe he's busy fixing some cars? He never seems to answer my calls in the morning or in the afternoon. Guess he has a lot in his hand._ He leaned on his desk and tried not to feel the flooding emotion of sadness and loneliness. Especially that ugly voice in his head whispering doubts about his love. _It's fine right? Akira is just busy, he has a job and he does it. So get a fucking grip, McClain! Stop with the bad thoughts and calm down. You'll meet him again today, don't worry. This feeling is just temporary. Don't doubt it, you know yourself that Akira loves you just as much as you love him._

Lance frustratedly gripped the edge of his desk before leaving his office to get some coffee. Maybe caffeine could stop making him feel so depressed. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Keith scribbled furiously on his paper once again and hit his head against the table in irritation. He had no idea where to bring Lance today for their date. Their previous date, which was a few days ago, was at a local Italian restaurant just near the teacher's home. It was simple but both of them enjoyed it very much. And now Keith literally had no idea where to bring his lover next for their date that day. 

The teen frustratingly hit his head a few times on the table (ignoring the librarian's shushes) while trying to think back to the three dates he picked for their romantic meetings. The first one, after their day at Romelle's, the boy had brought the young teacher at a park in the evening since the teacher had a last minute meeting at school. The teenager didn't mind at all but he felt sorry for the tired teacher. Not much people were there and the weather was just a bit chilly. Even if it was a boring date at a nearby park, the sweet memories of them just talking about the things they love made it especially special. Plus, Keith enjoyed the teacher's rambles of giant fighting robots, action, romance movies and also female superheroes from comic books.

The second date he picked was a weekend where the both of them had all the time in the world. The teenager picked up the man with his motorcycle (to which he enjoyed the tight arms around him and was tempted to not rode faster) and brought him to a comfortable place where they could see the stunning view of the city lights. Keith also prepared a picnic for them to enjoy under a tree. Best memory from that date of all was enjoying the Latino's lips while trying hard not to rip his clothes and ravish him then and there. 

The last date he picked just a few days ago was just bringing Lance to his workshop. During that time, he got a call from his boss telling him that a few motorcycles came in and needed to be fixed as soon as possible. Keith really tried his best not to curse to his other co-workers for not covering up for him. School just ended for that day after all and he _had an important date with Lance_. He remembered he apologized to his date many times for the unavoidable interruption. But the teacher insisted that he wants to come along to see where he works, saying, "You know where I work. Your turn, mullet." 

He wasn't sure if the older man got bored of watching him fix some bunch of old motorcycles but judging from the few trips to the bathroom, Keith thinks the teacher enjoyed the view of him working in sweat and grease. Him working would probably be Lance's kink he guaranteed it. From what he remembered, Lance was staring at him _a lot_ when he had to strip his shirt from the uncomfortable feeling of being drenched in sweat. He may or may not stayed shirtless when he was working just to have those navy eyes stare at his body. Kinda means that Lance approves his body. Maybe someday he could fuck Lance on his motorcycle while covered in dirt and grease. That goes in the kinky list, file that in for reference, brain.

Now, what is he going to do for today's date? The teenager looked back at his messy list and let out a sigh. Seriously, most of the ideas he had were impossible due to the fact that he goes to _fucking school._ School ends at two (or three because of some unbearable teachers…) and he had to get home before eight just to not get caught by Shiro and Adam. So only about five hours to spend with his date. He couldn't do another strip tease date or a cheesy movie referenced date. Where is the best place both can enjoy? But at the same time a place where Keith could finally ravish him. Where, where, where? 

"You're leaving a dent in the table, rock-head." A female voice spoke. Keith blinked a few times before lifting his head up to look at the stranger in front of him. It was the kid that called him a pervert on his first date with Lance. Her walnut eyes were focused on a book while a bored expression was on her face. Her eyes made a short glance at the boy opposite her before she pushed the large glasses back on her nose bridge. 

Keith suddenly felt a kick on his shin under the table and let out a painful yelp. "What the fuck?!" A loud shush scolded him from a few tables behind him, and he only replied with a glare to the offender. 

"You're loud. And short tempered. And kinda mean, the lady just shushed you since we _are in a library._ " She remarked before flipping a page very slowly and very _irritatingly._ Yup, Keith hates her already. 

"What do you want? Wha-Why are you even here? At my table?"

"I'm reading, obviously. And unlike you, I'm doing something which is the reason of someone coming to the library. Also, this is my usual place, _Mister Pervert."_ She nonchalantly replied while turning to another page. Keith's eyes widen from what she called him. Mister Pervert? That's what she called him when they first met at the school gate. But that was the time he had changed to Akira...

Before the older teen could give a stupid excuse like, 'what are you talking about?', the kid beat him to it. 

"I know who you are Keith Kogane. I know how you alter your appearance every time after school. I know for a fact, that you're doing it for that oblivious ding dong teacher, Lance McClain." She stated as if it was a general question asked by a teacher. She closed her book and finally brought her eyes to the shocked teen. Keith kinda expected somebody would notice him as Akira West. What he did not expect was how she knew he was doing it for Lance. Just really, who is she? 

Keith let out a defeated sigh and crossed his arms. His eyes observed the girl's serious expression before leaning in to whisper. "Fine. You caught me. Who are you? How do you even know me? _Why_ do you even know me?" The teenager slid his notebook away and fidget under the girl's gaze. Really, she looked familiar. Auburn hair, freckled skin, very smart and annoying remarks. Could she be….?

The boy's eyes widen when he put the puzzle pieces together. He looked exactly like Matt Holt, one of Shiro's friend. Judging from a conversation he had had with Lance…

"You're Katie Holt. Lance talked about you before." He whispered astonished while adjusting his glasses. The girl in front of him gave a sly smile before nodding. 

"I prefer you call me, Pidge. Nice to know I'm always Lancey Lance's topic of conversation." 

Keith scoffed from the nickname. "Sounds like you know Lance longer than me, judging from the nickname?" 

"Nope." She grinned while popping her 'p'. "You've known him longer actually. I used to follow my brother and we would meet him for video games and stuffs. He thinks he's babysitting me when in fact it's the opposite." Keith chuckled from what she said. _Yep, sounds like Lance._

He noticed her eyes stayed on his list for awhile, while tilting her head curiously. She looked back at his face and her expression soften. 

"I've heard about you from Lance. But I can't help be worried for him. What's your deal with him? Revenge? Money? Sexual needs?" Her eyes narrowed deadly while leaning in towards his face. 

Damn it. He can't afford to tell another person about his effort in making his teacher fall for him. Seriously, why is everyone interested in him? First Allura and now her? The universe really loves messing with him. 

The boy's face went serious as he pushed the girl back to her seat. "Don't worry. I won't hurt him, I promise you. And I'm not doing whatever you said just now. It's...personal. I hope you can respect some boundaries here." He simply stated while packing his stuff to leave. 

"I see. So, romance for Lance, I guess?" Keith stopped what he was doing and let out an exasperated sigh. _Of course she would fucking solve it._ It's written all over his forehead like a fucking neon sign.

"You guess? Whatever, I'm gonna leave. Nice meeting you, Pidge." He stood up while holding his scribbled notebook, already thinking of a solitude place where no one, and he means _no one_ can know whatever he's doing. A place where no one will notice him.

"I can help you, ya'know. With anything regarding Lance." He heard she added. He look from his shoulders and bit back a scoff. 

"I doubt you know him more than me." 

"I do. Wanna bet?" She challenged. Keith looked back and a challenging look was on her face. The boy's hands gripped his notebook and let out a huff. _You've gotta be kidding me. If she knows Lance better than me, I guess...it wouldn't hurt for her to help me._

The raven haired sighed and slouched in defeat as he sat back on his seat and placed his bag. Guess it's better than being judged for loving a teacher. 

. . . . . . . . . .

"Is there something bothering you, Lance?" A soft female voice asked worriedly from beside him. He adverted his gaze from his phone and looked to see a kind smile from the copper-skinned geology teacher, Shay Garrett. 

The male teacher smiled before switching his phone off. "It's nothing. How's class today, Shay? Any trouble from the kids?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't ask further about him. 

The kind woman let out a huff before taking a seat beside him and sliding him a plate of apple slices. The Latino without waste took a slice and gave his thanks to her. 

"No, they're fine. They're always fine. What I'm more worried about is you." She stated while taking a bite from one of the apple slices. Her gold sunshine eyes had such kindness and a motherly feeling in them that Lance felt like she would know if he lied. Wait, she already did, did she?

Lance could only stare at her dumbly before plastering a confident grin. "I'm fine. Just kinda bored ya know. I don't have any classes to teach after this but I got a lot of reports I need to send in. You know how cranky Iverson gets." He laughed but realized that his friend was still nibbling on her slice while showing no signs of amused. The male teacher could only let out a sheepish laugh and move his eyes elsewhere, away from the woman's concern look. 

"Lance, I've known you ever since I met Hunk. And I know for a fact that something is bothering you, yes?" She expressed. 

"No, nope. I'm cool, everything's cool. Just lots of school work." The Latino denied while nervously stealing a few glances at his phone and the window. He could literally feel her intense gold eyes watching his agitated state. The nice sunny weather outside caught his interest. 

_It's actually a good day for me to meet with Akira. Not a single cloud can be seen. Who knows where Akira could bring me today. Who knows, what Akira is doing during the day... He never answers my calls anyways…_

Lance flinched when he felt a warm small hand placed on his. Her citrine wedding ring shone proudly which only made the man feel that ugly pang of jealousy. 

"If there's anything bothering you Lance, please...don't feel terrified to talk to me. I'll always be here. I just hope that when you're ready, you would find anyone you trust to speak your problems." She gave a sad smile and her soft fingers rubbed against his as a sign of comfort. It did calmed his brain from the negativities.

The man could only nod hesitantly before saying a soft 'thank you', his eyes not meeting hers. 

"Since you have free time after this, try to cool down. Do something around the school, find something that calms you, yeah?" She advised while giving a final squeeze to his hand. She took the now empty plate and stood up to leave for her next class. 

Leaving Lance alone to wallow in his doubts and insecurities towards a certain someone. The man looked back towards the window, his eyes caught a familiar raven haired walking with one of his top students, Pidge. Both were completely engaged in a conversation with a couple of sneers from the young girl. 

The male teacher bit his bottom lip as he watched Keith intently. Too many emotions were surging in him and all he could do was let out a few calming breaths. He hastily shoved his phone in his pocket and stomped his way out of the teacher's lounge. Hopefully he could do something to ease his mind from all the conflicted emotions he was currently having. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Lance walked around the empty hallways while peeking at classrooms, enjoying the seriousness and focus of the students during the lessons. He was enjoying the quiet environment and the halls looked bigger when it wasn't full of crowded students walking around. His eyes peeked at the class he taught that morning. Come to think of it, for today's class, Keith was absent. Did he have meetings with the principal? Not that it was a rare occurrence, it was pretty frequent for the raven haired to be absent from some of his classes. He was busy with extracurricular activities like the debate club and math and science club to name a few. He was a math Olympiad too so he had a pretty bright future ahead. It wasn't surprising that he would be sent to the principal's office for one of those reasons. 

The bored teacher passed another class and caught a pair of amused brown eyes behind large glasses, watching him from the inside. Lance let out a chuckle and stuck his tongue out at the green goblin. Pidge always did understood the lessons before any teacher wrapped up. One of the things the teacher was envious of the young girl. At such a young age, she knows more than he does. 

The teacher continued walking, afraid that he would get scolded by some teachers for interrupting their students. His legs stopped at the school's indoor swimming pool where the wide pool was reflected presently glorious from the sunlight that penetrated the side windows from above. The water was calm and it was sparkling almost blinding his eyes. A sense of ease and relief flowed through him as he could hear the distant memory of his whole family cheering for him. He could hear the whispers of prayers from his opponents behind the starting blocks, the sound of rubber being pulled and the light slaps of water over their bodies. It was nostalgically calming to the teacher. 

Lance opened his eyes from the sweet memory and realized he was behind one of the starting decks. His lips lifted into a small smile as he could hear the soft churning of the pool generator. 

His mind suddenly replayed a memory of a certain raven haired. A kind smile was plastered on those thin lips and his dark purple eyes had a tint fear of being rejected, as he suggest an idea for their next date. 

_"Maybe we could go on a second date, swimming and you can teach me?" Akira shyly suggested._

_The young teacher smiled and held the pale hand comfortably. "Sure. A second date then. Hope you won't drown in our next date." Lance winked which made the teen flushed vividly._

The physics teacher blushed from the memory as that disgusting feeling of doubt came crawling back, suffocating his heart. He closed his eyes shut, trying to let that emotion to go away or vanish but there were scenes playing in his mind. Scenes he never wants to see. Random scenes of Akira kissing another man or Akira pounding inside a woman while still plastering a sweet kind smile when meeting the Latino. 

_No, he wouldn't do that. He said he loves me. All those things, were the things he said he did in the past. He promised he won't do it, he promised to love me. At least he told me about it earlier. He's not seeing anyone else, only me._

The trembling teacher could feel his head throbbing from all the doubts circling inside his head. He hugged himself tight to make sure his insecurities weren't drowning him. But it only made him worse. 

_It's fine if he doesn't answer your calls,_ a velvet dark voice whispered in him. _He's busy fucking another person during the day anyways. He sees you in the evening since you're so easy to manipulate. Why would he love a simple guy like you? You're just a guy from Cuba and you're pretty average in everything._

The teacher could only let out shaky breaths as he crouched down and hid his head under his arms. That voice...was right. Akira never answers his calls or leave any messages during the day. Never gave a reason as to why he did it. They only meet for a few hours every two days or so and Lance was terrified to even ask about it to the man. Afraid the voice in his head was right. He was just a simple Cuban man with a mediocre job. He was still heartbroken from knowing the man he once loved, was getting married. 

Another voice whispered in him. _Was Akira a rebound to him? To replace Ryan?_ The shivering man could only grip his hair and his breath became erratic. 

_No. He's not. He won't leave me like Ryan did. I like Akira and he likes me. It's not that complicated. Akira is just busy with his work. That's all the reason there is to it. He's busy with work, he's busy with work, he's busy with work…._

Lance slowly stood up and looked around for the locker room. He remembered the swimming coach would supply extra swimsuits to students who didn't bring theirs. 

Maybe he could find some Speedos he could fit and do some laps to let that repeat in his head until he goes crazy. 

The teacher let out a few deep breaths, softly saying the words like a mantra before entering the boy's locker room. He entered the coach's room and found a locker that had _'Extra swimsuits'_ labelled on it. He clicked the locker door open and found a pair of dark blue jammers that could be in his size. He quickly stripped his clothes off while neatly folding it on the bench. He placed his brown dress shoes beside his clothes and slipped on the spandex. 

The jammers were in fact his size and he missed the tight spandex against his skin. It was in fact a long time since he wore a swimsuit and did some laps. He found an extra swim cap and a pair of light blue goggles in the locker. He took those with him to the pool, not caring if it was used by the coach or any students. 

He missed the feeling of his feet tapping against puddles around the pool as he walked towards the starting deck. He slipped the swim cap on while tucking his brown hair in and wore the goggles, adjusting the rubber strap to his usual comfortable liking. 

Finally arriving behind the fourth starting block, he did a few stretches and rolled his shoulders. He winced when a nasty pop could be heard from his left shoulder. He stretched his arms and shoulders a few times while the memory of his past injury clouded his mind. 

He stepped on the starting block and adjusted his goggles. He took a few breaths before hearing that distant voice of the starter's command in his past memory. His booming voice, commanding the swimmers to take their mark, Lance positioned himself in a forward start, gripping both his hands at the front of the block. His toes curled at the edge as he lifted his behind and closed his eyes, feeling himself succumb to the memory. 

With the far loud shrill of the whistle, he dived into the water, feeling his body arched beautifully from all the practices his teenage self had done. His heart pumped so fast from the adrenaline and excitement running in his veins. The water enclosed him while he swam in a freestyle stroke. He opened his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the water hugging him, his body naturally doing the thing he loved. 

His arms crawled as his legs did the flutter kick with all his energy. His lips lifted in a smile and felt like he was a teenager again, feeling the water around him washing his doubts and insecurities away. 

He truly felt the innocent and happy memories he had back when he was young, no problems to complicate his mind, no insecurities to destroy his self being. Just the skill of swimming he was proud of which helped ease his mind. 

He did a few laps, ignoring the heavy feeling in his arms and legs. His breathing was heavy every time he turned his head to the side to catch some breaths. 

What he counted was the fourth lap, he felt that familiar throb and tightness at his left shoulder which made him wince in pain and abruptly stopped his movement. He pulled his goggles up and quickly clutched his left shoulder, grunting from the familiar pain that he suffered from a long time ago. 

He took a few calming breaths and gripped his shoulder, cursing a few times while his nails clutched frustratingly against his dark skin. 

"Lance? Is that you?" He heard a boy say from afar. Lance looked up to see Keith standing by the entrance with a worried look on his face. The teenager walked to the edge of the pool with both his hands in his hoodie pocket. 

He crouched at the end of the pool, pushing his glasses back on his nose bridge while holding out a hand towards the wide eyes teacher. 

"You okay? Looks like you have an injury?" The boy asked unsurely while switching his gaze to the man's shoulder. 

Lance cleared his throat before subtly brought his right hand down and walking slowly towards the boy. "Aren't you supposed to be in class, young man?" He maintained while hoping the boy wouldn't catch his painful problem and would just leave him. 

"Got a call from Iverson again for the debate team" Hmm, he was right about that at least. "Class ends in fifteen minutes anyways. On the other hand, you seem to be in pain." He concluded with a mocking tone to which the teacher let out a scoff. He finally arrived in front of the student and looked up to see the boy's challenging smirk. 

Lance placed both his arms on top of the tiled floor and gave a teasing grin to the boy. "You worried for your dear loving teacher? How sweet of you." The Latino dramatically expressed while showing kissy faces to the annoyed boy. 

Keith glared from behind his glasses and flicked the teacher's forehead in irritation. 

"Ow! What was that for?!" The teacher grunted while rubbing the redden spot on his forehead. 

"For being an asshole when someone offers their help." 

"I don't need one. Especially from you." Lance stuck his tongue out when another flick hit his forehead again. In the same _fucking spot._

"Don't be stubborn. I know you had an injury back when you were a swimmer. So come out, before I pull you out." The teenager warned before standing up and literally looking down on the teacher. _This fucker._

The teacher blinked his eyes a few times before tilting his head up to the raven haired teen. He didn't remember telling Keith about his painful past as a swimmer. In fact, he never told anyone about it except for his family and past lovers which were Allura and Ryan. 

"Since when did you know I had an injury caused by swimming?" Lance murmured, watching the boy stared at his eyes for a few seconds before looking away.

"It's obvious isn't it? You told me you were a swimmer when we went to the beach back when I was a kid. And you're clutching your shoulder just now. Even an idiot can sort it out and know why you stopped swimming." He proclaimed as if it was written on his forehead. That's weird, he never remembered that memory at the beach. Sure, he could remember the small pieces of it where he brought child Keith to the beach along with Shiro and his fiance. But he never even remembered taking a swim in the sea. Heck, he never swam again after his injury, afraid to relived the fear and trauma he had when he was a teenager. 

"Oh, I didn't know that." He mumbled unsurely. Maybe his traumatic experience made him lose a few memories? Who knows how his brain works? 

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse's office. I can help you ice it." Keith offered, holding out his hand again, his fingers weirdly trembling. His face was still turned away from the teacher, avoiding the older man's eyes. 

The teacher knew he really can't give any excuse to the boy anymore. The cat was out of the bag and his shoulder was really starting to be a pain in his ass anyways.

Lance sighed and took the boy's hand, clutching it strongly before hesitating. The boy's hands felt clammy (or maybe it was his wet hand?) and his neck was red. The teacher's lips lifted into a smirk before strongly pulling the boy into the cold water. 

Lance laughed from the panicked state of the boy as he was flailing his arms around the water. The boy's head finally came up from the water, his breathing hard and fast and his dark hair plastered on his face. His glasses were at the tip of his nose, almost sliding off into the pool. 

"Keith, calm down. Try to stand up. It's not that deep actually." The teacher chuckled amusingly. The boy finally calmed down and slowly stood up, hesitantly placing his hoodie covered hands (now sopping wet and looked to be heavy) on the older's shoulders. 

The teacher winced a bit from the weight on his pain but quickly put on a grin to calm his terrified student. Keith finally got his breathing back to normal and he stood shakingly at the teacher's height. The teacher kinda expected a few serious scoldings from the boy. Or even any kinds of punches, flicks or rough shoves from the usually mean teen. But weirdly, Keith was….quiet.

Lance smiled at the trembling boy and put on a proud grin. "There we go. It's fine, right?" The boy slowly nodded and clutched the teacher's shoulder harder when the latter slowly floated to the center of the pool. 

"Hey, easy on the grip, Keithy." Lance mumbled to which the boy's eyes widen before mumbling an apology. He looked cute, like a puppy who disobeyed its owner. Especially with that crestfallen expression on his face and that adorable pout.

The older man smiled and carefully placed his palms at both the boy's pale squishy cheeks, tilting the boy's face to look him in the eyes. 

The Latino let out a giggle when the boy looked like an adorable child in his hand, cute enough for the teacher to smother and care for. The teacher's hand carefully pushed the boy's glasses back. 

His eyes stared caringly to the red faced boy, waiting for the boy to look him in the eyes. Keith's eyes timidly looked in his and Lance's breathing faltered. 

Keith's eyes...were really captivating. He never seems to notice his eyes behind those really hideous glasses. He had dark blue and grey iris that seemed to pull him in. If the teacher would describe it, his eyes were that of the sky when the sun has set. The sky hadn't turned dark completely but leaving only the dark ashen colours, the aegean starry evening contrasting with the grey slicked clouds. 

Lance tilted his head as he brought his face nearer to the boy's flushed face. His eyes resembled that of Akira except Akira's were only a bit lighter than the younger's. 

In a daze, Lance softly placed his lips onto the boy's, enjoying the wet soft lips against his. The face of the man he's in love with flashing in his brain, kissing him back with all his love in his hazy imagination.

The older man finally realized where he was and _who he's with_ and quickly pulled away from the kiss. Before he could utter a word, rough hands pulled his hands away and shoved him back, causing him to slip and lose his balance. 

Just as he got back to the surface, his student had left. The teacher's brain finally churned back to its function and all he could think was, _what the fuck had he done?_

  
  
  
  



	4. Understandings (Keith: 1, Akira: 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps, back at it again with chap 4 ;))  
> hopefully my language doesn't sound bad here, loll. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :)))) enjoyy

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck! How in hell am I supposed to react to that?!  _ Keith furiously pulled out his hair band and ruffled his wet locks. His clothes were dripping wet, leaving a small puddle in the middle of the hallway. He could feel all the weird stares from the students passing by him, whispering whatever they think happened to him. 

The sopping wet teenager could only hang his head low, afraid of the unwanted attention. His body was trembling from his wet state, he could literally feel a cold coming. He then heard a group of boys snickering in front of him. Keith could only grip his wet dark jeans while expecting the worse. 

"Where'd you come from, Kogane? The fucking toilet?" He heard a few obnoxious laughs from the group of bullies and a few snickers from the students around him.  _ Great, these fuckers. He really can't deal with anyone right now, not in this state… _

The raven haired nerd clicked his tongue and tried to ignore everyone's reaction. He nervously pulled down his soaked red hoodie as low as he could while trying to avoid any contact with the crowd around him. He let out a sigh before walking past the group of bullies, keeping his head low and subtle. 

A large hand suddenly gripped his shoulder and pulled him back. "Scared to even look? What a pussy!" The bully's rough voice boomed. The raven haired was shaking, not from the temperature but from irritation.  _ That's fucking it.  _

Just as he was about to turn and punch the fucker in his ugly face, someone came to his rescue (not that he needed) and beat the bully's face instead. Keith's eyes widened when he finally saw Griffin in rage, heaving from the violent strike. His eyebrows furrowed and hazel eyes dark as he glared dangerously to the crowd. 

"Mind your fucking businesses! Go home and fuck off!" His rumbling voice commanded, startling the students attention and scaring away the other bullies. The crowd slowly dispersed and the bullies left while dragging their passed out friend, leaving the shocked teen with his old friend. 

Keith let out a few shaky breaths as his voice to thank the boy was caught in his throat. His fingers slowly relaxed from his jeans as the teenager in front of him slowly straightened up and let out a sigh. 

The brunette harshly pulled his hoodie covered arm while briskly walking ahead, ignoring the nerd's protests. 

The confused raven haired watched his old friend's back while tripping in his steps. "Hey, what the fuck, Griffin?!" He growled but the boy pulling him silently ignores him. 

He was pulled into the nearest washroom to which the brunette slammed on the door and finally released his grip. James locked the door while throwing a large paper bag to the spectacled teen. 

Keith fumbled with the large paper bag while furrowing his eyebrows from the weird behaviour displayed by his old friend. He took a peek in the bag to find a pair of the latter's gym clothes. His eyes looked up to the brunette's, trying to find some sort of answer from the teenager in front of him. 

James only let out a sigh before crossing his arms and leaning against the tiled bathroom wall. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go change. You'll catch a cold if you stay like that." He pointed out while cocking his head towards one of the stalls. The dark eyed teenager could only tilt his head in confusion, still feeling unsure of their situation. Was Griffin trying to prank him? Why did he save him? He could fight his own battles. Was he trying to make him feel weak and vulnerable? To tease him that he's better and stronger than him? 

Before Keith could let out his spiteful remarks, James slowly walked up to him, his eyes staring deeply in his onyx ones. Light tan long fingers carefully pulled his glasses. He could feel the brunette's breath against his face, warm and shaky. This is not….normal. Griffin  _ was not normal. _ Did he hit his head somewhere? He was too near to his face!

"Go take a warm bath, as l-long as you n-need. I'll wait for y-you here if you need anything." James murmured, pursing his lips and folding the thin framed glasses. Griffin turned his head away from him, walking back to the door of the restroom with his back facing Keith. The raven haired was about to ask what the fuck was wrong with the teenager when he forgot the hard problem he was facing since he was kissed by his teacher. His neck and ears flushed a bright red as he quickly covered his tent with the paper bag. He let out a few curses before walking into the furthest shower stall, away from his weird acquaintance.

After locking the stall, Keith leaned on the cold tiled wall, heaving from what happened just a few moments ago. Lance….kissed him. Not as Akira. But him, the nerd student who obeys the school rules and the teachers.  _ Him, as in Keith Kogane _ . The boy who was still underage and could get in trouble for liking a teacher more than he should.  _ Him. _ He couldn't believe it. It felt like a dream he never would have believed. Lance kissed him. Lance kissed Keith, not Akira. Did that mean he knew Keith was Akira? Did the teacher solve it on his own while sparing the boy's excuse? The unexpected situation clouded his mind, questions, doubts and possible answers were moving in his head like the speed of a rollercoaster. 

The teenager closed his eyes as he lightly touched his lips. He could still feel the teacher's lips, still as soft as he remembered from just a few days ago on their date. His tan calloused fingers, softly cupping his head as if he was kissing Akira. Keith's fingers at that time, was trembling, holding himself up on those broad dark shoulders. His hands yearns to circle around the older's neck, to deepen the kiss more. But before Keith could even kiss back, the teacher pulled away from his lips, looking shocked. The teenager impulsively, finally realizing that he was currently not Akira, pushed the man away. As a coward and a confused horny teen, he ran away from the arousing situation. 

The teenager hit his head back against the hard wall, cursing at himself for being such a teenager who got hard just because of a stupid kiss. Fuck, who was he kidding. The kiss wasn't the only reason he was having a tent. Lance was  _ fucking beautiful half naked. _ He never realized the teacher's lean body under the work clothes he wore everyday. Not that he hated the teacher's work clothes (it still looks gorgeous on him, simple and approachable), he just looks better without clothes on. Those shoulders looked even stronger and his collarbone was so visible, the teenager had to pull his gaze away from the man when he first saw him in the pool.

The raven haired groaned as his cock twitched in his pants. Damn it, just thinking about the teacher's upper body already made him hard. He couldn't imagine his state when that ass would be facing his way. He would probably cum easily just from the display. He's just a few future moments away from ravishing the handsome teacher. 

Keith sighed as he hung the paper bag against the hook on the door stall. He quickly stripped himself from his drenched state, carelessly throwing it in a pile on the floor. He slid his pants and boxers off, groaning from the light slap of his cock against his abs. He turned the knob of the shower, letting the warm water flow down his cold skin. His eyes closed shut, enjoying the feeling of the raining droplets sliding down his face.

His left hand deliberately encircled around his hard erection, his warm palm slowly moving up and down. He let out a whine as he imagined his teacher's naked body using the recent encounter with the latter at the pool. The teenager recalled the older man's wet caramel body, his strong shoulders, his collarbone and  _ fuck, Lance had pecs. _ It wasn't as solid as his but enough to show that the man did indeed did some exercises. The teenager's fingers carefully spread the forming pre-cum around the head, enjoying the sensitivity his body was feeling. He groaned, shoulder's curling in response when a lewd image of his teacher appeared in his mind. 

Keith gripped his erection and started to thrust into his hand roughly, holding his release while leaning his head against the wall. The image of his teacher in his clouded mind was  _ erotic. _ His lean tan body was arching beautifully, his muscles pulled taut and  _ fuck, his nipple were perky and hard, just like in the pool.  _ His lanky hands were shaky, holding himself on the teen's knees while moving fast and hard on his hard cock. His weeping cock and messy hair bounced with every thrust. 

The teenager let out a loud moan, groaning the teacher's name while focusing the erotic image in his head. It was so... _ real. Lance felt real.  _ He could  _ feel _ the teacher's tight ass around his length, the plump strong caramel cheeks slapping against his balls. 

Keith moved his hips rapidly, aching to catch his release. He was breathing hard, hot heavy puffs against the tiles, his abdominal muscle twitching before the obscene image of Lance showed clearly in his mind, as if he was in the fantasy himself. 

_ "Cum for me, Keith." Lance moaned out, his face red and dark ocean eyes cloudy with lust. Sweat trickled down his neck and his tongue laid tiredly on his bottom lip. His right hand was groping his right pec while his left hand was teasing the teen's balls.  _

The teenager let out a groan, clenching his teeth as he released his load against the tiled wall. His body finally relaxed from the climax with his hands weakly placed against the wall, leaning forward to balance himself. His long dark hair was plastered on his face and neck, breath finally back to normal. 

Keith tilted his head up as the droplets flowed down his relaxed face. After the peak feeling of his release, his lips lifted in a small smile, his throat gulping as a way for him to feel tranquil. There was a bubbling excitement in his stomach, just to meet his teacher for their date today. And he didn't have to worry when changing into Akira. He could just meet Lance at their date as himself. 

Because he was sure, Lance had already known his secret. The kiss he gave to Keith was a confirmation that he knew. The teenager was positive. 

With a gleeful feeling flowing in him, he quickly scrubbed his body with soap and took the bath he didn't know he longed for after being pulled in a pool with his clothes on. 

He was positive Lance knows. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

As the raven haired teenager finally finished his shower, he stretched a few times before looking into the bag Griffin gave him. Oh yeah, he forgot about him. That moron can't still be waiting for him. Every word coming out of his lips sounds like a lie oozing in poison to him. Keith pulled out the clothes and grimaced when he saw the name  _ James. G, _ written in black blotched marker at the shirt's tag. Guess it's better than his wet clothes. He put on the orange shirt and joggers, squinting from the uncomfortable tightness at his crotch area. Hey, his boxers were wet. Better go in commando than having a wet patch like he peed himself. After squeezing his drenched clothes and placing it in the paper bag, he walked out of the stall while ruffling his wet locks. 

To his revelation, Griffin was still there. Sitting against the door while dozing off with soft snores. Did he shower that long? The teenager shrugged and placed his bag on the sink counter, trying to figure out how to dry his wet locks. His hair was still dripping and sticking to his face which annoyed him a little. He blinked his eyes a few times, seeing the blurry reflection of him in the mirror. Right, his glasses. Where did he place it? He looked around the counter with a blurry vision, cursing in his breath as he didn't find his glasses. 

His ears perked when he heard a soft moan from the sleeping man, catching a glinting reflection of light from his collar. Is Griffin holding onto his glasses? He didn't remember that at all. 

The raven haired slowly walked up to the dozed off boy and kneeled in front of him. His hands lightly slipped off the glasses hooked on the boy's collar while keeping his breathing slow and steady. After successfully taking his glasses, just as he was about to wear it and leave the brunette, a light hand softly touched his cheek. 

Keith looked to see Griffin fluttering his eyes open from his sleepy state. "You're done already? Took you long enough." He yawned while caressing the pale boy's cheek. The confused teen could only blink and slap the hand away, hooking his glasses on his collar instead. 

"Yeah, yeah. Ya'know, I could have handled those assholes by myself, jerk. I don't need anyone to come save my ass. Especially from you." The annoyed teen scoffed. He was waiting for any incoming loud retorts or shoves from the teenager but instead there were none. 

The pale skinned boy dragged his eyes to the brunette's, but faltered from his expression. His hazel eyes were wide, cheeks red and mouth gaping. His adam's apple moved in the slightest while his breathing was careful. 

Keith clicked his tongue in annoyance and adjusted the orange shirt he was wearing. Just as he was about to stand up and ignore the boy (forever, since James was always hungry for the physic teacher's attention), a harsh hand pushed him on the cold floor and a heavy weight was on his abdomen. Two hands strongly pinned his wrists, preventing him from escaping. Keith could feel the discomfort and panic rising in his throat.  _ What the fuck is going on with Griffin?  _

Before he could harshly push the man above him away, Griffin's lips pushed against his. Keith's eyes widened in fear when a tongue pressed inside his mouth, greedy for more. The panicked teen squirmed in the tight hold, legs trying to get the man off of him. 

Keith's eyes shook when the brunette mewled in the kiss, enjoying the feeling while the man underneath him tried to escape from it.  _ Fuck, Griffin's strong! Why the fuck is he strong?! _ The panic-stricken teenager became still when a hard bulge rubbed against his crotch area. 

"Mmmn, hah, Keith.." James moaned in his ears. This is not what he expected from the usually uptight jerk-face Griffin. This is not  _ what he wants.  _ Just as the teenager above him slowly let his guard down while rubbing himself on Keith like a cat in heat, Keith finally found his courage and pushed the boy brutally, causing the boy to hit against the locked door with a loud painful thud. 

"Fuck! What gives, Keith?!" The brunette screamed from the pain. Keith stood up slowly, staggering, in trying to regain himself while suppressing his rage to punch the fucker. 

"W-What gives? You tell me 'what gives'?! You fucking forcefully kissed me, you bastard!" Keith bellowed while wiping his lips with his arm. The boy on the floor flinched from the loud and harsh voice coming from his old friend. 

"I-I'm sorry." James stuttered out, his whole body trembling while hanging his head low in shame. "I….I thought you would like me. I thought….you were embarrassed with your...problem...because of me." He stated shakingly as Keith glared at the boy lowering his head in shame.

The raven haired boy let out a sigh and combed his hair back in frustration. "You've got it all wrong. I like someone else. I can't accept your feelings, James. We're not kids anymore." Keith knew what he said was harsh and mean, but it was the truth. He knew both of them liked each other a lot since they were kids, always together in everything they did. Until Lance came stumbling in his life. All he ever wanted to see was Lance alone. It was never James. James became that forgotten reminder in his life, only appearing in the background as those people he didn't care, when he stares at Lance. He loves Lance. And he will love him until he's certain that his love is reciprocated. 

The tired teenager took the paper bag and slipped on his glasses, his hand turning to the lock to open the door. He heard a shuffle from his old friend as he moved away from the door to let him leave. 

"It's Mr McClain...isn't it?" He heard James croaked.

Without looking back at the ashamed teenager, Keith slowly opened the door. 

"Thanks for helping me. I'll send your clothes to your house." The pale skinned boy replied, not answering the question. Keith left the washroom with a sigh while gripping the paper bag. He didn't know what to think about the incident just a few minutes ago. Why did Griffin kiss him? How long did Griffin have feelings for him?  _ Why did Griffin like him?  _ They had occasional chats in classes about their lessons and the subjects they were learning. But other than that, they weren't as close as they were back when they were children. James was just...an acquaintance. The frustrated teen could only clear those thoughts and walked to the hallway to search for his bag. If he wasn't mistaken, he left it somewhere at the lockers or maybe…

"Hey, emo-Keith!" He heard a girl called out. He looked ahead of him to see Pidge holding his bag high with a knowing smile on her freckled face. The boy ran up to her, her small hands swaying his bag back and forth in front of the school entrance door. 

"Thanks. I was looking for it." He simply stated while reaching to grab it but instead she held it away from his reach. Her eyes narrowed and her feet tip-toed to observe him at his height. 

"Something happened…?" She drawled while pulling his orange shirt for a moment and giving his bag. 

The boy could only sigh and took his backpack. "Fine, I'll tell you all about it. If, you tell me what kind of face products Lance likes." 

"Deal. So, spill dude." The both of them walked out of the school while enjoying the empty hallways and quiet environment of the front gate. Keith told her about the pool incident but not the one that happened in the restroom.Thankfully, the gym clothes can make sense in the pool story. The teenager hoped that he could forget about that awful memory with his childhood friend and instead replace it with his date with Lance.

The boy's ears perked when a soft 'ping' could be heard from his bag. He fished for his phone in his bag while stopping in his tracks, Pidge stopping too. He checked his first phone to see if it had the message. He scrolled past group texts from Shiro and Adam but no recent messages. He searched for his other phone and pressed it on. His eyes widened from the numerous missed phone calls and text messages from Lance. He knew he couldn't use his phone during school hours which really bummed him out since all he wanted was to talk with his lover. He scrolled past to the most recent text message that popped on the lock screen.

_ Lover Lance♡ : Hey Kira. I can't make it for today...something came up. _

Keith's eyebrows furrowed. The recent message sounds….serious. Lance's other messages had countless of funny emojis with hearts and hugs and lots of typos. But this one, it wasn't like him. 

He grunted when his short friend came to peek at his message and let out a few 'tsk'. "Hmm, judging from your kissing incident with Lance...You think he knows your secret?" She asked while pushing her glasses. The boy nodded slowly while looking towards her. 

"Well, guess your lover still doesn't know, emo-boy. Sounds to me that he has some sort of problem." She simply stated while shrugging her shoulders, as if she wasn't sure what she was talking about. 

Except, she's right. Knowing Lance for a long time, he knows that the older man usually gets to the point. If he really knew Keith was Akira, he could've sent a message to Akira's phone number and called out on Keith. Either with harsh capslocked words and typos or asking him to tell him the truth face-to-face. 

The message that his lover sent did sound like he had a problem. Was Lance okay?

. . . . . . . . . .

The impatient teenager sipped loudly on his second cup of iced Americano while staring at his phone waiting for any texts or calls from his lover. The auburn haired girl in front of him was busy playing a game while sipping on her strawberry milkshake. 

After the text message he got from Lance (which left him kinda heartbroken and confused), his short friend comforted him by bringing him to a local diner just a few blocks away from the bus station. Normally, the older teen would take the bus home and isolate himself in his room while trying to find ways to meet his lover. 

Keith huffed as he sipped on now an empty cup of his favourite drink. He quickly ordered another cup to a waitress passing by, a frown on her face as she saw the same boy ordering the same drink. She nods with a sigh and left to pass on the order, leaving the teen to fidget in his seat. 

"Dude, you're gonna get caffeine overdose. Just chill, Lance will call soon." 

"How sure are you? He didn't answer my calls just a few minutes ago. He's obviously upset!" He complained exasperatedly, shaking the table which caused the freckled girl to glare daggers at him. 

Pidge let out a sigh and placed her phone on the table. She took a few sips from her milkshake before sliding it to her side. The boy kinda knew what she was thinking. Probably a lovestruck fool or an annoying idiot. Could be both…

"Look, Keith. You know Lance is not the type to wallow in a problem by himself. If he has a problem, he would find a person he trusts to talk to. I doubt it's his family, he's too nice to burden his large family with his problems. Think about it." She stated simply, crossing her arms and leaning back against the cushioned seat. 

The raven haired could only ruffle his hair in frustration. Again, she was right. Sometimes he forgot the little things about his teacher like his behaviour or small subtle gestures or the cocky, clown, flirty mask he puts on in front of a group of people. He didn't realize that finally having Lance look at him like a lover and an adult, made him overlook the things that really made him fall in love with the teacher in the first place.

He let out a defeated sigh as he glanced at his phone. All he needed to do was give his lover some time. Some space. He may not be the older's trusted person in his life, but one day he will be. He looked up at his friend, a sincere smile on her face. It looked too sincere, which was weird. It made him think back as to why she was even advising him. Or even friending him for that matter. 

His iced coffee was placed in front of him and he softly thanked the waitress. He took a few sips and stared at the now focused teen, playing her mobile game while cursing like a sailor in between mumbles.

"Hey, Pidge." 

"What? Still whining about Lance?" She mumbled, her mouth searching for the straw of her milkshake. The boy helped slide the tall glass towards her while her eyes glued to the screen. 

"Why are you helping me?" 

"I told you didn't I? Was just curious."

"I don't believe it. You're bluffing. There's something else, isn't it?" The girl ignored him which made him tick in irritation. He took the phone away from her hands to which she retorts a loud 'hey', catching unwanted attention from a family behind them. 

"Tell me the truth. You're too clever to do something as dumb as helping me." 

The girl pouted for a while before blowing a stray strand of her auburn hair. "Fine, sheesh. You're such a party pooper." She sighed before adjusting her glasses and scratching her neck. 

"Think of this as a….repayment for helping me in the past." The boy's eyebrows rose. Helping her in the past? What does that even mean? He just met her face-to-face! 

"Expected for you to not remember. Do you remember throwing a whole garbage bin at a group of bullies for pushing a young girl?" She carefully stated while nonchalantly sipping her milkshake empty. 

Keith's eyes blinked from what she said. He did in fact remember the time where he tossed the neighborhood park's trash bin towards some older bullies. He was grounded by Shiro and Lance was blamed for not keeping an eye on him. If he's not mistaken, those jerks were stealing something from a cute girl with large chestnut eyes in a green dress. 

The boy slammed his palm against the table, startling the girl opposite him. "You're the cute girl in the green dress?! You were so….girly." A hard kick in his shin by the vexed girl confirmed his statement. 

"Yes I was. I'm still a girl, even if I don't dress like one." She said to which Keith whispered an apology. Before he could ask more about the memory, his ringtone went off which caught the girl's curiosity. He noticed that the source of the call wasn't from his phone on the table but the one in his bag. He quickly fished out his other phone and narrowed his eyes in bewilderment. The call was from....Allura? Why is she calling him all of a sudden?

"Who is it? Is it Lance?" Pidge asked, leaning in to see the caller. 

"No. It's Allura."

"Allura? You mean Allura Altea, Lance's ex-girlfriend?" Somehow that term made his heart clenched in jealousy. 

"Yes that Allura. I'll leave first, thanks for everything." Keith hastily replied while fishing out a few notes from his wallet. "Here, keep the change. Get home safe, Pidge. I'll see you later?" The boy stood up, holding his bag in his hands while waiting for her reply. 

The auburn haired girl waved off the boy while taking the notes in her hand. "Yeah, yeah, lover problem, go ahead. I'll use your money to drink more milkshakes." 

"Be sure to text me when you get home." He smiled before taking his phone and finishing his drink. 

"Sure, emo-boy. Text me everything when you get home." She smirked and Keith scoffed from her amused expression. He quickly ran out of the diner while pressing the large green icon on his screen, his legs walking as fast as they could without knowing where to go. If Allura was calling him, it must be for one reason only.  _ Lance _ . 

"Hello, Allura?" He hastily answered while shouldering his backpack and pushing his glasses, a habit he picked up when he felt jittery. 

_ "Hello, Keith? Thank goodness you still use your old phone number."  _ He heard the kind motherly voice from the other end. 

"Yeah. What's up? Kinda rare for you to call me…" he hoped he didn't sound rushed or worried just waiting for his teacher's name to be mentioned by the woman. 

_ "Well, I guess you're the only one I thought who can help a certain sad teacher currently drinking my husband's wine…"  _

"....Alright, not my concern. I'm just gonna get to the point. Is Lance there with you?" 

_ "Yes, you imbecile! I'm talking about Lance!"  _ Oh, he thought she was talking about Mr Coran. It made sense for the old Chemistry teacher to easily get drunk in his niece's house. 

"Oh, yeah, of course." He stopped in his tracks as he could feel his voice trembling from the woman's tired voice. When is this woman not cranky….

_ "Come get him quickly and deal with what you've done, young man."  _ Her voice stern and cold that it practically sent shivers down his spine. Wait, what he had done? He didn't do anything to make the teacher sad in any way. He would never in his life even think of breaking the man's heart. 

Keith ruffled his hair as he walked to the bus stop, balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder to fish out his transportation card. "Yes, I'm on my way. Text me your address?" 

A few seconds went by and the other end was silent.  _ "Done. Now you better come before your lover finds my husband's other exquisite expensive wine-"  _ he heard a few rustles and whines from the opposite end. His ears perked when he heard a deep male voice crying out,  _ 'My expensive french 1947 Cheval Blanc!',  _ obviously from Allura's husband, Lotor, before the call ended. He should really get there as soon as possible. He did not have enough money to pay for a french bottle of wine. 

The teenager let out a sigh as the bus stopped in front of him. He checked the text from Allura and searched the address on the internet. Another tab opened to a map and he zoomed in to the pinned address. Huh, it wasn't as far as he thought. But the neighborhood looked to be in a rich area . Looks like he should bring a gift to the married couple to apologize for his teacher's behavior. 

Not a wine of course. He'll just stop by a bakery or something on his way there.

. . . . . . . . . . 

Keith gaped like a goldfish at the large grey door in front of him. The guard at the entrance did say that this was the apartment of the Sincline couple. He checked the unit number on the shiny silver plate and the address Allura had sent. Yup, it's the right unit. But he still felt sceptical on ringing the doorbell, the guard said the Sincline couple lived here. Shouldn't it be the Altea couple? 

He shrugged from the thought and pressed the doorbell, a loud buzz rang throughout the house. He adjusted his glasses in nervousness while holding on the pastry he bought just a few minutes ago at a nearby bakery (thank god). He had enough to buy a few cheap sweet treats. Which were cookies. At least it was better than nothing. 

The door opened widely with a sudden force and a tall lean man with shoulder length snow white hair glared daggers at him. His grey thunderstorm eyes were twitching and he looked to be sweating from the sight of his pale face. Keith's eyebrows raised from the man's annoyed state and checked back the address on his phone. Allura probably typed the address wrong… 

"Umm…" the teenager scrolled back to the address on his phone and looked back at the glowering man in front of him. "Does Allura Altea live here-" 

"Yes, for God's sake, she's my wife. Ugh, forgot how obtuse Shirogane's brother was. Come in, you must be McClain's baby-sitter." He grunted before standing aside to let the boy in. Keith lowered his head as he felt those deadly eyes watching his every move. Yep, he's in trouble because of Lance. Should've brought a cake than some cheap chocolate chip cookies. 

The teen gaped in awe at the nice and rich interior design of the married couple's home. It was all in shades of white and cream that may or may not blinded his eyes when he came in. There was a small bright chandelier, hanging on the cream ceiling, lighting the whole room. He took a few steps forward while turning his head to the right where the kitchen area was. The kitchen took up most of the space with the large snow-white marbled counter that looked to be very expensive. The cabinets were black but had a gothic extravagant feeling like those architecture digest Shiro likes to watch. 

On his left was a wooden staircase that leads to the second floor, probably the rooms. He then felt a large hand give him a push before leading him to the large white couch in the middle of the room. "Yes, yes my house is a beauty. Let's get McClain out of my house, shall we?" The man said as he finally brought the boy in front of the couch. Keith's eyes widened from the very confusing sight of his teacher, sprawled on the expensive sofa. He could feel himself flushing a bright red while his hand was still gripping the pastry bag he brought. 

The teacher's tie was loosely hung on his neck and his long sleeved shirt was unbuttoned, showing his hard soft chest.  _ Fuck, Keith could see his right nipple. _ His long legs were dangling at the edge of the couch and his right hand was still holding onto a large bottle of wine that looked to be half-empty. The teenager could see a line of drool from the teacher's mumbling mouth sliding down on the soft white pillow.  _ Cute. _ The Latino's neck and cheek were red from the alcohol in his blood and he could hear a small hiccup coming out of his wet lips. The teenager slowly crouched down, accidentally kicking another empty wine (Lance probably finished that before he came). His hands softly took the wine bottle away from his hand, careful to not wake the man up.

"While you settle this, I will get Allura." The man pointed out. His eyes caught the boy's house gift and quickly took the plastic bag in his hand. "Thank you for the gift. I doubt it will cover the two bottles your teacher had emptied." His voice grumbled while walking away. The boy still had his eyes stuck to his teacher's current state and he could hear the perverted whispers in his head. He gulped nervously while looking around the house, away from his teacher. They were alone now.  _ Alone. _ The man, who Keith confirms as Lotor, Allura's husband, was not present in the room. He saw the cheap gift he bought was placed on the kitchen counter. Lotor must have gone upstairs to get his wife.

The teenager adjusted his glasses and sat himself comfortably on the carpeted floor. He let out a sigh as he laid his head on the sofa seat, opposite of his lover's relaxed face. He grimaced a little from the alcoholic breath of the man before pushing the man's hair behind his ear. "Seriously, Lance," he let out a chuckle and lightly touched the man's red right cheek. "What am I going to do with you? You're really difficult, you know that?" Keith sighed and lightly pecked the man's cheek which made the man stir in his sleep. 

"He's been here since school finished." A soft voice spoke from behind him. Keith looked to his left to see Allura in a pink sweater with sweatpants while her hair was free, silver blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. She gave him a smile before settling down beside him and hugged her knees to get comfortable. They laid together against the black coffee table while watching the drunk man sleep in peace. 

"He was...upset, Keith. He told me," the teenager looked at his older friend, his eyes full of worry as she let out a tired sigh. "He told me that he kissed you." She whispered. Keith was confused. Yeah, they kissed. Was there something wrong? Lance kissed him because he finally knew right? Finally found out his lie. 

Allura's expression was soft and subdued which only made the teenager even more confused. The woman bit her lips worriedly while avoiding the boy's focused gaze on her. 

"He felt guilty. Guilty for kissing his student without any means of feelings. He was guilty for kissing you, Keith. He told me he didn't know what he was thinking. He felt alone when you, Akira, didn't answer his calls or messages. He told me, he was afraid Akira was cheating on him." 

"Of course, I won't! I would never cheat-"

"Then stop this! All of this!" Her voice snapped. Keith flinched from her voice, her eyebrows furrowed in rage. She took a few shaky breaths before turning her body towards him. She held his shoulders while showing a sullen look. "Lance feels disgusted in himself for kissing his own student! He feels alone because you're doing this complicated thing! If you can't do this, then don't do it. Please, Keith. Stop all of this madness. Please, don't break his heart like I did." Her eyes were glistening, almost in tears and her grip on his shoulder was hard and desperate. 

The teenager was shocked at the words that came from her mouth. He didn't know that Lance felt like that. He didn't know that Lance would feel dejected when he didn't answer his calls and texts. He just didn't want to show any obvious signs of himself as a student. Every time Lance would ask why he didn't answer his calls, he would always apologise and change the topic, afraid the teacher would know the lie he made up. Afraid that he would know Keith was Akira all along. 

"Lance...H-He..", fuck he could feel himself crumbling. It was all his fault. This stupid thing he was doing was making the person he cares about, the person he's in love with, broken and depressed. That wasn't what he expected or planned. "Lance kissed me, without knowing I was...Akira?" He softly asked, his eyes avoiding her stern gaze. 

"Yes. He kissed you while missing Akira. He said your eyes resemble Akira's and he was confused. He didn't know what came over him. He just wants to know if Akira felt the same way for him. No cheating, no secrets, no lies." Allura said as she brought her hand back to her side and looked back to the sleeping man. 

"I-I...don't know what to say. So, he still doesn't know, huh?" Keith mumbled defeatedly, thinking the incident had made a hard push for him to finally confess when Lance already figured it out. But it only made it even more complicated, Lance still doesn't know. That means...Keith was still the disgusting seventeen year old student who crushes on his teacher. And Lance….was the teacher who felt wrong and guilty for illegally kissing his student. 

Allura shook her head 'no' as she looked to see her husband, leaning against the stairs while watching worriedly towards her glum state. The man she loves gave her a small smile before walking towards the kitchen, probably preparing her favourite tea to calm her down. 

"Allura. I'm sorry for everything I did." Keith carefully stated while tilting his head up to look at her before looking at the peaceful teacher. 

"But...I'm not ready to tell him." He confirmed, caressing the soft cheek with eyes full of love. He expected a painful slap on his cheek or a punch in his gut. He was surprised to be pulled in a hug by the woman. 

"I knew you would say that. Lance keeps talking about you as Akira. He told me everything about Akira. He's already in love with Akira, I know it." Her soothing voice whispered. Keith hugged her back, enjoying the warmth from her. Just like hugging a mom. They both pulled back and gave a reassuring smile. 

"But I'm warning you, Kogane. For the last time, if you're doing this, do it properly. Do not break his heart again. He loves you. He drank the first bottle while cursing your name." Allura threatened. Keith knew she was referring to Akira when she mentioned 'you'. He kinda felt sad when Lance wasn't slurring his real name. His smile fell when he realized that he did it. He actually made Lance fall for him. Allura told him the truth that Lance indeed loves him. But Lance loves Akira. His head couldn't wrap properly around the truth. He knew he had to separate both his life as Akira and Keith in order to make Lance happy. In order for him to have his chance in being together with Lance. 

"Well, I guess whatever this issue was, is settled. Now if you'll excuse us, the door is that way." The tall man said while pointing towards the large door. He had a tray of two cups of tea, probably not for Keith and his teacher anyways. 

"Lotor, that's not nice! He can stay here if he wants, it's late." Allura scolded while standing up walking towards his husband. Keith narrowed his eyes towards the married couple while caressing his teacher's soft brown hair. 

"But my love,  _ your ex-lover is here _ . And you suggest he and his baby-sitter stay in  _ our _ guest room? He drank two bottles of my wine!" The man whined to his beautiful wife. The teenager could only blink from the very disturbing man whining like a baby to his wife. He even stomped his feet when he mentioned his wine. 

Allura could only let out a sigh before pecking his tall lover, taking the tray in her hands. "And I told you again, I married you because I love you. Lance is just a friend. Also, aren't you going back to France this Saturday?" The woman tilt her head to the side while enjoying her husband's defeated expression. She then walked back to the coffee table and placed the tray on it, her sad pouting puppy husband following her from behind. Lotor gave out a sigh before sitting at the other white couch, crossing his arms while resting his head on his right palm. His wife sat beside him while cuddling to his side and leaning her head on his shoulder. 

"Fine. You both can stay in the guest room if you want. As long as you," he pointed his long finger to Keith while glaring to threaten the teenager despite the smack on his shoulder from his wife. "Keep an eye on your teacher. I can't afford any of my wines to be sacrificed." Yep, the teenager can't find the man serious anymore. Can't believe this was the man Allura married. Honestly, she could've done better. But of course, they looked happy. Even if their marriage was an arranged one, planned since they were both young, their love was even stronger and Keith felt a bit jealous on that matter. 

The teenager pulled back his hand from his sleeping teacher's head and stood up, stretching his legs from sitting in the uncomfortable position for too long. "Thank you for...um...taking care of Lance. I'm sorry about your wine." The white haired man scoffed to which his wife smacked his shoulders again. "And it's fine, I'll send Lance home, I don't want to make any more trouble." He mumbled while taking his bag and looking worriedly to his still sleeping lover. 

"A-Are you sure? It's not a bother to us, we have a spare guest room and tomorrow is a weekend." Allura offered but the teenager only shook his head. 

"It's alright. I need to send Lance home safely and...talk the matters when he's finally...awake." Keith blushed from his word as his old friend finally understood his words. She let out a giggle before standing up to hug him. 

"Alright, I hope it works out. Let me get a few things before you go." She pulled away from the hug and skipped upstairs to her room to get something. Keith only sighed as he tried to find a way to wake his teacher up. Never mind that, he'll just forcefully wake him up. He would be happy just to lift his teacher up to his apartment but he wouldn't want people to notice his growing erection. So, dragging his drunk teacher instead. 

"Lance, wake up." He shook the man's shoulder which made the Latino stir in his sleep, mumbling soft random words. "Come on, I'm too lazy to drag you to your apartment." Lies, he would be glad actually. Having his lover's body against his would make him feel more confident as if protecting a princess from a scary dragon. Woah, Lance would actually look good in a dress-

"Mmm, no. Not now…" the teacher slurred to which the boy sighed and forcefully pulled the man's shoulder to sit him up. The adult's head swayed from the force before cursing under his breath and lifting his head up to look at the culprit who woke him from his peaceful slumber. 

Keith looked at the flushed warm toned face, looking up to him with his eyelashes fluttering open and mouth agape. The teenager crouched down and cupped the man's chin while watching as those eyelids finally fluttered open, dark ocean eyes in a daze staring into his onyx ones. 

"K-Keith..?" He mumbled while his body tried to balance himself on the soft couch. The student stiffened from the man calling his name. His heart skipped a beat when Lance called his name. It felt wonderful than the latter calling him Akira. 

"Yeah, it's me. Let's go home, hm?" The teenager smiled before slowly placing the man's lanky arms around his shoulders. He slowly stood up, his left arm placed protectively around the teacher's waist, careful to not let the drunk man fall on his face.

"Huh…? N-Now? Wait...it's still...early…" Lance mumbled out while stumbling a little and hugging the boy's side to balance himself. The teenager let out the umpteenth sigh (while trying to not feel giddy with the man's arm around his chest) and clutched the man's waist while walking slowly towards the door, careful steps with the very sleepy man in his arms. Keith felt like he's walking with a heavy human-like inflatable tube guy. Lance was moving around a lot which made it more difficult. 

Suddenly, he saw the rich tall man took the teacher's left arm and placed it on his shoulder, assisting the tired teenager. "Ugh, McClain is as annoying as I remembered. I am still baffled how you actually fell for him." The short haired man grumbled while walking with both of them to the door. Allura finally came down from the stairs with a paper bag in her hands, her face amused watching her husband helping her friend. 

The smiling woman placed the bag in the boy's free hand while cupping her hand to his ears. "There's some of Lotor's old clothes in the bag that might fit you, if there's an emergency." She pulled back and gave a teasing smirk to which Keith rolled his eyes and gave his thanks. 

"Lance's bag is in there too and I have also called a cab for you. It's probably outside right now." She pulled while looking through the window. 

"Thank you, Allura. And thank you Mr Altea." Keith murmured while adjusting his hold on his lover. 

"It's Mr Sincline." Lotor grunted while slowly releasing the drunk man's arm off his shoulder. Keith nods in understanding from the utterance. So, Lotor's last name is Sincline. And Allura is Altea. So shouldn't Allura's last name be Sincline?

"Allura Sincline sounds awful, even though I married Lotor. That's why I stuck with my family name." Allura piqued which caused the boy to flinch. Did he just speak out loud? His face became red when the woman laughed. 

"Yeah, sorry for the trouble."

"It's fine. Do you need my husband to help you with Lance?" The woman offered while looking worriedly at the drunk man in his arms. 

Keith shook his head 'no' and swiftly lifted the man up in his arms in a bridal style. It was easier than dragging him like a loose human spaghetti. He heard a surprised 'ooh' coming from the woman and a groan from her husband. 

"Um, I guess opening the door would help?" Keith grunted from the weight as he adjusted his arms, finally the man's dangling head leaning against his chest. His fingers comfortably held the paper bag as the couple moved away to open the door and let him out. 

He nods his head in appreciation and sees a cab waiting by the street. He thanked the married couple again and walked towards the cab, holding his lover close in his arms despite the mumbling drunk protest from the latter. 

The driver kindly opened the back door and the teenager placed the man in the cab. He waved to the couple and smiled when the woman waved back while forcing her husband to wave back also. Keith chuckled from the adorable display and went inside the car, telling his teacher's address to the driver. The man drove away, gradually leaving the luxurious apartment neighborhood. 

The teenager watched the big extravagant apartments in the neighborhood slowly leaving his sight. He felt a slight weight in his lap and looked down to see the teacher, laying his head on his lap while mumbling in his sleep. Keith smiled from the cute reaction and petted the man's soft brown hair, enjoying the comfortable feeling. 

After around thirty minutes, the car finally arrived in front of his teacher's apartment. He paid the man and tipped him for his kindness as he opened the door for him. The teenager adjusted his bag on his back and his hold on his teacher, cautiously placing the man's head comfortably against his.

"You ok with your brother? Need some help?" The kind accented cab driver asked watching as the boy struggled to hold the man in his arms while holding the paper bag in his hands. 

The teenager shook his head and thanked the man, hearing the sound of the car door being closed and the vehicle driving away. Keith took a deep breath before walking steadily into the apartment building. It looked to be a modern three story apartment building which was different than the married couple's a few minutes ago. While the married couple owned a whole three story, the boy guessed his teacher only owned one of it. It was enough for the happy man who had a decent job and home. 

Entering the pleasant building he let out a sigh when he saw an elevator. Wait. He didn't know what unit the man in his arms lived. The teenager let out a groan before shaking the man in his arms to wake him up from his slumber. Thankfully he wasn't frustrated or even aroused from the man in his arms.  _ Thank goodness. _

Lance let out a groan as he was awakened from his deep drunk sleep. His eyes fluttered open and he gave a lazy grin as he saw the familiar face he cared. 

"Hey, Lance. Mind be helpful and actually walk to your apartment? You're getting kind of heavy." Keith teased lightly which caused the man to blink confusingly at the remark. It took a few seconds for the man to actually progress the words in his foggy floating mind. 

"Oh, hi, Keith." He hiccuped before giggling and lightly touching the boy's nose with an amused 'boop'. The teenager rolled his eyes and cautiously brought the man on his legs. The man, now awake but still drunk (Lance seriously can't handle liquor, note to self, brain) stumbled in his steps before straightening himself up and leaning his body against the teen's. 

The raven haired let out a chuckle from the wobbly state of his teacher, trying his best to stay awake and standing. Keith pressed the elevator button and walked in with the stumbling man. 

"What level?" The teen asked while gazing at the only few buttons of options. 

"T-Three.." Lance slurred out while leaning his head against the teen's shoulder and humming a random tune. After a few levels, the door opened and the student dragged his drowsy teacher while liking the feeling of his arms around the small waist of his lover. 

"Go right, Keithy...to three-o-threeeee~" he slurred happily which the student smiled from the cute attitude. Finally arriving in front of a door with the unit number, 303, the teenager tried to fish out the man's keys in his bag from the paper bag Allura gave before they left.

Successfully finding the key while holding onto his teacher, he unlocked the door with a relieved sigh and dragged the man to his messy bedroom. Well, what did he expect? The teacher's room was just like his office. 

"Alright, that's enough work out for today." Keith grunted out, finally laying the man's weak body on the blue sheet covered bed. He slipped the man's shoe off before placing it on the bed, ignoring the man's weak protests.

"Keithy...uncomfortable…" the Latino whined out while struggling to pull his work pants off. The teenager flushed a bright red, taking a deep breath before slowly unbuckling the drunk man's pants. 

Keith bit his tongue as his hands shakily unbuttoned the pants and zipped it down. Turning his head away while repeating,  _ don't look _ a million times in his head, he pulled the man's pants from his legs,  _ woah his legs are soft…,  _ leaving the older man in his boxers. The teenager let out an annoyed grumble and unbuttoned his lover's shirt, licking his lips as it slid deliciously down his shoulders. 

Finally, Lance was on his own bed, comfortable and safe from anyone. Probably not from Keith's raging hormonal desire but he's managing. The teen sat down on the bed with a huff and caressed the now sleeping man's face. He really looks peaceful when he sleeps. He looks so relaxed as if he was floating joyfully in his dreams. The raven haired smiled and kissed the man in between his eyebrows, whispering a gentle 'good night'. 

Just as the teenager was about to leave and send a message to his brother that he was coming late, a sudden weak hand pulled his orange shirt, causing him to look back at his now half-awaked lover. 

"Stay...please..?" Lance mumbled, his dark ocean eyes narrowing to the surprised teen's expression. 

Keith actually didn't plan on staying but he did expect some kind of alone time with his lover to talk about his mistakes. Thinking that his lover would be sober enough to chat with him certainly didn't happen. He recalled back the offer from his female friend as she handed the paper bag to him. 

Tomorrow was a weekend anyways. He'll talk with Lance tomorrow then. For now, maybe cuddling and sleeping with his lover was the right choice for him to enjoy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me awhile to find a perfect last name for Lotor instead of Daibazaal cuz...it sounds weird? If you noticed, Sincline is the robot he used to fought Voltron and it sounds classy. Also I swear Keith jerking off was a suggestion by my friend, since he's a horny teen? :)?


	5. Our Love (Keith: 1, Akira 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guysss, sorry for the late update T~T. It's been a while but I'm still with the story, dun worry! I hope you're all healthy and well, stay home and be safe! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! ♡

Keith stirred in his sleep as he felt the bright rays of the morning sun behind closed eyes. His ears perked from the soft tweets of the birds outside and his nose instinctively nuzzled in the soft locks of the person pressed against his chest.  _ Wait, person?  _ The teenager's eyebrows frowned as he tried to find some sort of clue from the body pressed against his. No breast. So, a man. Thank God, he really didn't want any women clinging on him begging for another fling. The raven haired boy felt the stranger's face snuggled into the crook of his neck, hot puffs from his steady breathing against his pale neck. Alright, he should leave before the man wakes up. The teenager probably remembered texting his brother the night before that he was staying at a friend's house. Classic excuse every time he needs to loosen up with strangers either in a random hotel or a room in some run down club. 

The teenager slowly opened his eyes, squinting from the light rays piercing his indigo orbs. Finally adjusting to the lighting, his eyes widened, observing the room he was in. It was a bedroom with dark blue walls. Wait, where in the fuck is he? Who did he sleep with last night-

Keith flushed a bright red when he heard a soft grumble from the man cuddling against him. Soft brown hair, beautiful caramel skin, long athletic limbs entangled around his pale body. Fuck, how could he forget? He stayed a night at his teacher's house after the latter had a breakdown in the Sincline's (or Altea's?) home. The teenager could feel himself tensed up from the warm presence pressing against his bare chest.  _ Just from this angle Lance's neck looks so smooth and sexy.  _ The teenager gulped as he felt his heart pumping throughout his whole body, his face nearing the delectable neck presented to him.  _ Maybe a peck would be fine? _ Just as he was about to close his eyes and bring his lips to the tan neck, the sleeping man pulled back from the younger's cuddle and turned to the other side, limbs stretched out. His right arm and leg dangled off the edge of the bed as he snored back to sleep. 

The teenager sat stunned before dashing out of the room quietly while closing the bedroom door. He finally let out the breath he was holding while placing his palm against his beating heart. He almost had a heart attack! The teenager licked his lips and tried to calm his jumpy heart.  _ Back to old wimpy Keith Kogane again _ .

His eyes caught a round table just at the right corner of the living room which had a few books flipped open and bookmarked. The pages fluttered from the morning breeze coming through the opened sliding door of what seems to be the balcony. On his left was a dark couch with three game controllers still wired to the game player.  _ Still a mess as always… _ With a sigh, the teenager walked to the round table and closed the books, placing it in a stack. He closed the sliding door and placed the game controllers on the television cabinet. Walking towards the kitchen, he spotted his bag and the paper bag Allura gave him the night before, placed forgotten against the couch. He'll change into the extra clothes later after he takes a shower. For now, maybe preparing some pancakes for his lover was the best choice to calm his wimpy fragile heart. 

With his lips lifted into a smile, he walked into the very cleaned kitchen and searched for the ingredients. Surprisingly, his teacher kept the kitchen in a very humane way. No messes, no expired food or even takeout containers in the trash. Which meant that his teacher often cooks for himself. The teenager let out a chuckle, picturing his lover in a cute pink apron, preparing their dinner like a good housewife.  _ Lance only in an apron might look even more- _

_ No. No horny daydreams when Lance is just a few rooms away. _ Keith shook his head before making the pancake batter while keeping his mind focused on the task at hand. After cracking a few eggs, his left hand continued on mixing the thick batter. His mind couldn't avoid the surprising fact that he  _ cuddled _ with his teacher the night before. Lance felt warm against his chest. His long legs fit perfectly around his body. Maybe, if possible he could finally ravish his lover. After all, he  _ is _ in the latter's home. 

Distracted by his thoughts floating around the fantasy of his teacher beneath him, he slowly poured a good amount of batter on the hot pan and watched it start to thicken. His eyes fixated on the small holes forming on the top of the cooked pancake. Pulling himself back from his dangerous mind, he took the spatula beside the stove.

The dazed teenager cursed as the pancake he tried to flip, folded onto itself. With a defeated sigh, he took a fork and tried to separate the sticky sides. He'll eat the folded pancake himself. After flipping six more perfect pancakes and slipping it onto a plate, he squeezed a generous amount of maple syrup he found in the refrigerator and placed it on the counter. Swifting his head to the clock, an hour had passed and his lover still hadn't woken up. 

Finally deciding to take a shower instead, Keith walked to his bags. He could feel sweat sliding down his chest after making breakfast. Come to think of it, he didn't even wash himself after his teacher threw up on his shirt last night once he laid next to him. _Griffin's_ shirt. Hopefully, it didn't have any weird icky stains after throwing it in the washing machine the night before. He didn't want any questions asked by the person who lent him the shirt. Plus, it would be rude. _Even_ to the person who forced himself onto him.

The teenager shivered from the thought and crouched down to his bags. His glasses were in its case along with the clothes he packed for his cancelled date with Lance. He also found his contact lens container which he will put on after his shower. Seeing everything fuzzy is certainly not the perks of being short sighted. Even worse, not being able to see his lover's beauty in high definition. Yeah, contact lens it is. Looking into the paper bag his female friend had given, Keith smiled as he found three neatly folded silk dress shirts that looked to be very expensive. It was Lotor's. But judging from its condition, it looked newly bought. Allura didn't actually give him her husband's unwanted clothes, huh? Scratching his head with a sigh, he took a dark maroon one and his contact lens container. Standing up, he could feel his knees wobbling from kneeling so long-

_ CLANG!  _

"Ow! What the fu-"

"A-Akira?!" A shocked familiar voice exclaimed. Keith looked at his now awake teacher while clutching his head at the throbbing area he'd been hit. Curling on the cold floor, he looked up to see his teacher, clad in only his boxers and his dress shirt, a few unbuttoned. The dress shirt hung loosely (and dangerously) on his broad shoulders. If not for his head throbbing like a large drum, he would have teased the teacher for his cute bed hair.

"Shit, are you okay? I hit you pretty hard." Lance worried. Keith could only shook his head and winced as his lover lightly touched the bruised area. 

"Who the heck, hits someone with a fucking frying pan?" 

"Well, I'm sorry! I thought you were some hot thief trying to live in my house or something!" The older man defended himself with a pout. The young man looked at his teacher sceptically with one eyebrow lifted as if the latter said something dumb. 

"Wait", The teenager quickly sat up, trying not to feel dizzy from the pain and brought his face closer to his teacher's face. "You don't remember? Last night, you were drunk and we slept together." 

"We h-had sex?!" The Latino exclaimed with a red face. Keith's neck turned red as well from his teacher's stutter. 

"N-No! We didn't have sex. I meant as in we slept,  _ slept _ . I wouldn't do anything to you when you're intoxicated." The young man explained while softly placing his palm against his lover's warm cheek. He looked in his lover's eyes and realized that in his navy ocean orbs held confusion but also a tint of disappointment. 

"Oh. You brought me home?" The teenager nodded, bringing his hand back to his side. His teacher gave a slight pause before letting out a small sigh.

"I see. I thought Keith was here last night." Lance murmured while his eyes avoided the teenager's. The raven haired felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of his name. Eyebrows furrowed, he leaned back and watched his lover's expression dishearten for a moment before showing a smile. 

"Uh, I think I passed him last night. He had a ponytail and wore glasses, right?" Keith blurted.  _ Why the hell would you say that?! Idiot! _

Like a kid who saw its first snow, Lance's eyes gleamed with hope before gripping the pale man's shoulders. The young man freezed in his spot as the older man brought his face close to his flushed one. 

"K-Keith was here? Last night?" Lance shook his shoulders aggressively.

_ Come up with a smart lie.  _ "Y-Yeah. He looked like a good kid?"  _ Real subtle, Kogane.  _ The teenager stopped his inner conflict with his dumb self when he felt two strong palms squished his cheeks forcefully to look at navy coloured eyes. 

"Did he look angry? O-Or betrayed? Or confused? Frightened? D-Disgusted?!" The young man could feel the palms cupping his face, trembling with anxiety and…fear? Dark indigo eyes widened, fixated on the tears building in his lover's worried eyes. The teacher released his cheeks with quivering hands before quickly covering his sobbing face.

Keith without thinking pulled the sobbing man in his embrace. He softly shushed the man, calming him down and reminding the latter to breathe slowly. The teenager caressed the man's disheveled brown hair and kissed his head a few times, rocking steadily with the man pressed against his bare chest. Keith knew why his teacher was currently having a mental breakdown. Allura gave him a good explanation about his mistake. It was his fault, he knew it. But he wouldn't back down now, Lance clearly loves him as Akira even if he sounds selfish. For now, he wants to be the person who comforts Lance when he crumbles, when he melts into a puddle of sadness and despair. 

"How bout we eat breakfast first, hmm?" Keith murmured, hearing soft sniffles from the man. 

"I made pancakes?" He added. His lips lifted into a sweet smile when he felt a slight nod from underneath his chin. 

Pancakes first. Talk later.

. . . . . . . . . .

After showering and tidily dressing themselves (not together of course, Keith would've had a heart attack) they ate the pancakes left on the counter. They ate their breakfast in silence and the teenager couldn't stop glancing at the man's swollen red eyes.  _ Lance probably cried in the shower when I got dressed. _ Unconsciously, Keith brought up his right sleeve and wiped a tear at the corner of his teacher's red eyes. Lance gave a sad smile and brought the pale hand against his cheek. The teenager could hear the soft 'thank you' from the man's dry lips.

Now, at two in the afternoon, the couple sat on the sofa, cuddling while feeling sated despite the cold pancakes they've eaten. The two men enjoyed the warm presence of one another while enjoying the lazy and quiet afternoon. Keith, thankfully, was not a blushing mess even with his teacher's head resting on his chest. The teenager absentmindedly ran his fingers through the latter's brown hair while reminding himself to not forget Griffin's gym shirt from the washing machine when he leaves. The teenager then felt the man squirm from his arms before sitting up with a worried look on his face. He nibbled his bottom lip before hugging his knees, sitting in a vulnerable state in front of the teen. 

"Is there something wrong?" Keith stammered while sitting up as well with his back against the couch hand rest. He purposely left some space for his lover, giving the comfort he needed to talk about his breakdown just a few hours ago.  _ If _ he wanted to talk about it. 

Lance avoided the younger man's face before taking a shaky breath. "What are we, Akira?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, a-are we like friends? Or friends with benefits? Or two guys just going on dates but clearly not in a relationship?" The teacher snapped. The man opposite him only tilted his head with a confused expression on his face. The blue eyed man started twiddling with his fingers before letting out an exasperated sigh. 

"Look, I'm just gonna get to the point. We've been through countless dates. We kissed, hugged and just a second ago, cuddled the heck out of each other. It frustrates me that you don't acknowledge what we are." The brunette's face was now red with embarrassment while waiting for Akira's response. 

But there wasn't any. Looking elsewhere beside his crush in the very sexy silk maroon dress shirt, Lance huffed while scratching the back of his neck in irritation. How dense is the guy he's in love with? 

"I want to be your boyfriend!" Lance blurted with a cracked voice. He could feel his face warming up as he shut his eyes in humiliation.  _ Ugh, it's been awhile since I confessed to someone… _

A few seconds of silence passed and the Latino could feel himself grow weary from his dumb of a crush. It frustrates him even more when his crush didn't even look fazed by his confession.  _ Stupid West and his blunt devilish looks... _

"Umm, aren't you already my boyfriend?" Keith pointed out as if it was an obvious answer. 

"S-Since when?! You didn't even say anything on our dates together!"

"I mean, I kissed you. You kissed me. We like each other. I thought it meant that we're a couple." The young man deadpanned. He watched as his older lover hid his face in between his knees. "O-Or you thought otherwise?" 

He heard a defeated groan from his teacher before the man rested his chin on his knees with a pout. "You n-never said anything." The Latino mumbled. Keith tilted his head before finally understanding the situation. With a chuckle, he pulled the man on his lap and lightly kissed his lips. 

"Wasn't the 'I love yous' made it obvious?" Keith mumbled while grazing his lips on the man's supple neck. 

"No, you asshole. I needed to hear it from your mouth."

The teenager grinned before cupping the man's chin to look directly into his serious expression. "Will you, Lance McClain, be my boyfriend?" The man looked embarrassed before boldly pecking his lips with a soft 'yeah'. Keith smiled from the cute display and pulled the man in his embrace. They stayed like that for a moment before the tan skinned man shyly whispered an 'I love you'. Keith only replied back lovingly. 

Before the teenager could even feel as proud as a peacock for finally getting to be together with his lover (with no misunderstandings anymore), his memory played back to his teacher's breakdown just a few hours ago. Eyebrows furrowed, he tried to think on how to touch on the incident lightly, to make his lover feel that he's not alone. He wants Lance to know that he would never cheat on him and finally would give the reason as to why he never text back the daily messages. Most of all, he wants to comfort Lance about their kiss at the swimming pool. Of course, not mentioning himself as Keith.

Fidgeting with his long sleeves, the teenager bit his lips before he boldly spoke to his quiet lover. "Hey, Lance?" He heard a 'Mmh?' from the teacher indicating that he's listening. 

"Since we're officially in a relationship, I thought that we could ask a question to each other",  _ Shit, it doesn't sound rude, is it?  _ "About the things we're worried about-" 

"Why haven't you answered my calls or texts during the day?" Lance interrupted. Well, he should thank Allura (for hearing Lance's drunk babble) yesterday because the cookies might not be enough. He felt Lance pull away from his embrace and instead settled comfortably on his lap with a slight glare.

"Are you meeting somebody else when I'm at work? O-Or are you just busy with work that you can't even text me back?" The older whispered the last one. Keith's head replayed back to his encounter with the businesswoman at her home regarding his teacher's worries about feeling alone when he didn't call or text back. The teenager cursed in his head, thinking of a good reason to mask his lie. Anything better than, 'Oh, I actually have school and you're one of my teachers.'

The raven haired brought his hand to caress the angry pouty face before giving a small sincere smile. "I'm sorry for avoiding your questions every time you ask me this. I'm not meeting anyone else except you. My boss is just a pain in the ass since he knows you would distract me when I'm supposed to be working. Or well, it might be that I'm easily distracted by you." He explained. He watched as Lance narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his answer before a sense of relief washed over his face. Keith let out a surprised grunt when he was pulled into the Latino's chest. 

"Oh, thank God. I really didn't want to share you with someone else. Which means you can enjoy my wonderful personality and beauty all by yourself." Lance hummed. "Most importantly, I can have you." Keith smiled while rolling his eyes from his lover's words. 

"Is it okay if I ask you now?" The young man said while pulling himself from his partner's embrace. Lance awkwardly placed his hand on his lap while fidgeting with his clothes.

"If it's about cheating, then you're fine. I'm a pretty loyal boyfriend." The Latino replied, wiggling his eyebrows. He only frowned when the pale skinned man stared at him seriously. Lance gulped, knowing his boyfriend was serious about asking him a question. 

"Wha-Why-", Keith stammered. He swallowed before bringing his eyes to his lover's. "Are you alright? You..had a mental breakdown. Just this morning?" The teenager placed his words carefully. He looked as ocean blue eyes widened and lips pressed in a thin line. 

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." The raven haired placed a comforting hand on the man's thighs. 

The teacher shook his head before he inhaled shakingly. "No, it wouldn't be fair. Plus, it's kinda your job now. Dealing with my issues and stuff. Sorry." 

Keith softly kissed the furrowed eyebrows and rested his forehead against the teacher's. "Don't apologise. I want to help you, understand you. We're in this together, okay?" The Latino nodded before scratching the back of his neck.

"Shit, I know we're officially together and stuff but please don't get mad." Keith only lifted an eyebrow and held his boyfriend's shaking hands. He knew what his teacher was going to say. The raven eyed boy couldn't help but to clench his teeth to calm himself.

"I'm not mad yet? I'll listen to what you have to say." The teenager added, running his hands on the man's side as a reassurance.

"I...I kissed someone." Lance confessed, gripping his shorts while avoiding the younger man's gaze.

"I-It's not his fault! I don't know what came over me. We were in the pool and Keith was there and he was holding onto me, trying not to drown and-"  _ He didn't like kissing me...thinking as if it's just an accident.  _

"-and I just...kissed h-him!" The man ended his quick babble. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. I don't want another person mad at me just because of my stupid ass." The teacher sobbed before his boyfriend pulled him back against his chest. 

"L-Lance, I'm not mad. Just...confused." Keith tried not to feel dejected. He had high hopes believing Lance finally knows the truth, accepts him and  _ loves him _ despite their situation and age gap.

"Keith is m-my student, the boy you saw last night", The teacher sniffled in between hiccups. "I didn't mean to kiss him. I swear it was an accident. I'm such a fucking dumbass! He's probably disgusted by me! The teacher he trusts just fucking mouth raped him-"

"That's enough." Keith clamped his hand against his teacher's mouth. He didn't like what the man said. Every word broke his heart and it only made the stone of guilt inside him become heavier. All the words he wanted to say to his teacher was stuck in his throat.  _ I'm not disgusted by the kiss, I would never hate you, I loved it when you kissed me, I'm sorry i made you feel this way, I'm sorry for lying to you just for my selfish needs.  _

The raven haired boy released his hand before crashing his lips against the now calmed teacher's. Their lips moved in a languid way but full of love for one another. Lance moaned softly in the kiss as his boyfriend slowly laid his body against the sofa. His young lover pulled away from the kiss, both of his hands beside the Latino's head to hold himself up. Lance turned a shy red from the face just above his. Determined dark galaxy eyes, red flush on his pale complexion and wet lips. Long raven hair cascading around his face as if to accentuate his handsomeness even more. 

To Keith, he was holding the urge to capture back his teacher's lips and to hear back the moans that were meant for him. He could hear his heart pounding throughout his whole body, his thoughts whispering ' _ Take him, ravish him'. _ Navy eyes looked back at him and tears still sat on his long lashes. His messy brown hair, beautiful clear caramel skin, cute button nose and his lips pursed, waiting for the younger's response. 

"Do you like kissing me?" Keith asked, his voice deep and quiet, containing the growing lust in him. 

Lance gave a shy nod before hesitantly bringing his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him close. Their noses touched slightly, feeling each other's steady breaths against their gaping lips. 

"Were you thinking of me when you kissed him?"

"A-Akira-"

"Answer the question." The teacher could feel cold sweat on his skin just being under his young boyfriend. The raven haired still held eye contact with the quiet Latino like a lion preparing to savour its meal. 

"Y-Yes." The tan skinned man whispered. Lance didn't know if Akira was mad at him or he was judging him for kissing his underage student. He certainly felt himself growing hard, having his boyfriend's hard body pressing against his. He wasn't sure if being aroused in the serious situation was even a good thing. 

The Cuban man swallowed when the younger man brought his lips to his red ears. "Then I hope you're not kissing somebody else, since you already have me all to yourself." Keith whispered in his teacher's ears before softly pecking the flushed ear. 

He was about to pull away when he felt wet tears sliding down his pale cheeks. "What about K-Keith? I'm scared if he h-hates me…" he heard the older wept. 

The teenager laid himself beside his lover while snaking his hands around the small waist. He pulled the older in an embrace and whispered to him to let it all out. 

"Lance, Keith wouldn't hate you." The raven haired boy sighed out, stroking his boyfriend's soft brown hair.  _ I wouldn't hate you. _ "You said it yourself, he has known you all his life. He wouldn't hate you for what you did."  _ I don't hate you for kissing me.  _ "Because to him, he cherishes you." Keith smiled in his words. He wished he could speak to his teacher in what his heart whispered. 

He felt a hard nudge on his chest. He tilt his head down, surprised to see his lover showing a grin to him despite the dried tears on his cheek. "Am not. To him, the person he cherishes the most is his brother, Shiro. Ya know, he gave the kid a family and a home." That was true, but he prefers calling Shiro and Adam his hero. They did change his poor rough life to a more loving and comfortable one. 

"You're right, Kira. I shouldn't just assume everything." Keith snapped out of his trance and saw Lance, sitting up with determination in his eyes. "I probably gave him a sweet peck. Like what families do. Sweet, innocent pecks." The teenager could feel his heart clench slightly from hearing the repetitive words said by the teacher to encourage himself. 

"Hey, how about we have lunch?" Keith decided, interrupting his lover's babble about 'Just a peck, like a brotherly one-' on and on. Lance's eyes gleamed and clutched the younger's broad shoulders. 

"Like to celebrate us being together?!"

"Mm, more like a lunch date."

"You suck, West. I'm picking the place this time." Lance punched the younger's shoulder before sticking his tongue out childishly. 

"I love you too." The raven haired smirked before kissing his boyfriend. 

. . . . . . . . . .

"Lance, it's a  _ bar _ . Bars open at night." Akira huffed while rolling his eyes at the young teacher. 

Lance cursed under his breath before they both finally stopped at the place where they met. The bar was closed,  _ obviously _ , but he knows that the owner would be inside. Plus, he's best friends with the owner. God, he really wants to prove his boyfriend wrong. 

"Let me tell you again, Kira, it's not when you're friends with the owner. Are we seriously going to have our first fight on the day we  _ just become boyfriends?" _

The pale man's face scrunched up, clearly not agreeing to his words. Lance didn't feel disheartened at all by their small disagreement. In fact, he falls in love even more with the young mechanic. The fact that he defended his part and didn't feel irritated by his annoying nature, made the young teacher feel like he had already known the man. 

"Wha-What do you mean, 'it's not'? Like 'it's not a bar when you know the owner?'"

"Oh, for fuck's sake. I hope you're paying for this. Because it's obvious your argument sucks." Lance gave a small smirk which only irked his boyfriend. God, how much he wants to have sex with this gorgeous man.

"Fine, it's not like I'm really going to pay for food that would be served in an _ 'opened bar' _ ."

The teacher gave a small huff and knocked on the door three times rhythmically. The two of them were quiet as they waited for a response from the other side of the door. Lance yelped when he felt a pinch at his side from his boyfriend. 

"Looks like I'm right-" Akira stopped his sentence when they heard a shuffle from behind the door. 

"Who's there to enter?" A deep muffled voice spoke. Lance smiled from his friend's impersonation of a guard at a secret club. 

"It's me, Hunk. I'm craving for your food at the moment. Mind if I come in?" Lance gave his tall boyfriend a sly grin, giggling when he saw the man blow a strand of his hair out of his face. The Latino only pecked his boyfriend's cheek and slipped a lost strand behind his flushed ears. 

The door finally opened and his large best friend greeted them with a wide grin. His face beamed like a sunshine despite the sweat trickling down his yellow headband. His white apron had different colored stains. It really made him think that his best friend did some witchery to make his food taste divine.

"Akira West? You know Lance?" Hunk pointed at the teacher while his eyes looked to and fro at the couple. The teacher showed a shy smile before holding his boyfriend's hands, his heart beating wildly when the hand softly gripped his. 

"He's my boyfriend. We started dating…?" The teacher slowly turned his head at his blushing lover, unsure of what to say.

"A few weeks ago." Akira blurted out, blushing while his eyes stuck to an old wall.

Hunk gaped and blinked like a fish, before pulling the couple into a tight bear hug. "I'm so proud of you guys! Congratulations!" The couple looked at each other, face red from the bar owner's words. 

The large man released the two men, pulling them in his bar. "Come on in, sit anywhere you like." Hunk guided them in, his hands showing to the tables. Lance grinned as he pulled his boyfriend to a perfect table, just under the warm honey light. The bar was just like he remembered, the tables for large guests on his right and the drinks' bar on his left. That's where he met Akira, sober enough to accept the younger's bold front to ask him out. 

"The usual as always, my friend?" His best friend offered, stopping him from going to memory lane. 

The teacher blinked before nodding. His Samoan friend gave a thumbs up before going to the back to cook. The older man could feel his boyfriend watching his nervous state as he kept looking at a table just behind theirs. Just before he met Akira, he had dinner with Ryan, his ex-boyfriend. 

A hand touched his fingers on the table which made him flinched slightly. "Is there something wrong? I'm still going to pay if you're worried?"

Lance smiled from the offer and shook his head. "No, it's just...this was the first time we met. You comforted me when my ex made me feel stupid."

Akira's eyes soften from his words, leaning in to peck his lips. "I'm glad that we met. He was the stupid one for dumping you." The teacher blushed from his boyfriend's words and averted his eyes away. 

"Lance! It's so good to see you here!" A kind female voice spoke beside him. He grinned as he saw Shay, his best friend's wife, holding onto a tray with their drinks.

"Shay! I didn't know you would be here. Don't you have club activities?" The man spoke while sitting at the edge of his seat to speak comfortably with his friend. The kind geology teacher carefully placed the glasses on their table with a smile.

"Sadly, no. Some snakes came slithering in the greenhouse. Keeping the students safe is the obvious decision." Lance nodded. 

"Enough about me. I don't think I've met your boyfriend here." The amused woman smiled, poking the blushing teacher's shoulder.

Lance looked opposite him and snorted when his boyfriend stopped his sipping, dark eyes widened from the mention of him. He looked like a kid who got caught stealing. His lover pulled his lips from his straw and cleared his throat before wiping his hands on his shirt. 

"Sorry for being rude, I'm Akira, Lance's boyfriend." He nonchalantly said, his hand shaking hers. Their hands released but the woman's eyes were stuck on Akira. Her warm yellow eyes widened slightly, watching the pale man as he continued sipping on the house beverage specialty. The Latino's eyebrows furrowed as he watched how his friend had confusion in her eyes, her lips pulled in a thin line. Well, it was understandable for her to stare at Akira. He's  _ fucking gorgeous _ . Even when he's tilting the glass to fish for the tiny cubed fruits with his straw, one eye closed like a child. 

The copper skinned woman finally realized her action, shaking her head while showing a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry for staring." She gave a small smile. 

"No, it's fine." Lance waved his hands as a reassurance. "I mean, Akira was bound to have people gawk at him. He's a freaking Greek god." 

His boyfriend finally realized the two's conversation and quickly placed his glass on the table. His cheeks were full with the fruit treats like a chipmunk with nuts. It's weird that his boyfriend could go from a handsome model from a front cover magazine to a cute boy distracted in his own little world. 

"No, no. It's just… It feels like I've met him from somewhere. He just looks...familiar." her voice drawled out, face tilted. The teacher could only look back and forth between the geology teacher and his lover. Familiar? Has she met him before? She probably must've mistaken him for someone else.

"Umm, I've seen you a couple of times helping Hunk at night with the orders?" Akira answered. The woman's eyes narrowed before clapping her hands together.

"Ah, that's right! You occasionally come to our bar for a drink." She grinned, placing her tray under her arms. Lance only smiled from her reaction and looked as his boyfriend let out a sigh of relief?

"Well, I'm sorry again for interrupting your lunch together. I'm happy that you finally have someone to talk to, Lance." She giggled before leaving the two. He looked at his boyfriend, an eyebrow lifted in question. 

"What?" Lance asked. 

"She's right, ya know. I'm glad that you opened up to me." Akira smiled, hands grasping his. Gosh, his beautiful smile was so sincere. And it was all for him. He was really lucky to be with this man. Lance gave a smile of his own. 

Just then, Shay came back with their food, placing it gently on their table. The two softly thanked her as she left, leaving the two alone again. The Cuban man could feel himself salivate from the dish. His usual food at this bar that only Hunk has perfected (even his mamá didn't quite aced it). Steaming half burnt crust mozzarella cheese on layers of layers of flat pasta. Ricotta cheese and tomato sauce in every layer.  _ Hunk's Lasagna _ . 

The grinning teacher without waste took a bite and moaned at the taste. The flavour of every layer covering his taste buds. It felt like getting a warm hug from Hunk. He didn't even realize that he and his boyfriend weren't even talking. 

"God, this is  _ fucking delicious. _ " He heard Akira groan, stuffing his face more with lasagna.

Lance laughed from his boyfriend's behaviours and leaned forward to wipe a tomato smudge at the corner of his lips. 

"I hope I'm getting the same reaction when you taste me." He teased as he heard the latter choke, coughing a few times.

"Yeah, s-sure." 

The teacher giggled, nudging the younger's shin with his feet. His eyes focused on the dish before him, almost casual. He smirked as he could see his boyfriend's body tensing from his shoe lightly sliding up and down his shin. 

Yeah, sure, his boyfriend could be bold sometimes. But Lance only has the guts to lure him into sex when he's horny. Akira was now wrapped around his finger, blushing like a teenage girl in love while nibbling the bite of his lasagna. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Keith grunted as his body was slammed against the wall. Soft lips quickly captured his, both enjoying the taste of one another. His teacher's desperate hands wandered all over his body, fingers pulling off the buttons of his dress shirt roughly before palming his chest. The teenager growled in the kiss, fighting for dominance over his boyfriend's horny state. His hands snaked down to his teacher's plump ass and swiftly lifted him up. Lance, panting in the kiss, held onto the younger man by circling his arms around his neck and legs around the latter's waist. 

The teenager groped the Latino's behind while carefully moving to the sofa in the living room. He could hear his teacher chuckling at his excited behaviour as he placed the man on the soft couch. His hands quickly pinned the man's wrist above him as his lips marked his smooth caramel neck. 

"Ahh, w-wait, Akira." Lance moaned. Keith smirked from the sexy response and gave his last hickey on the skin before going back to his teacher's lips for a small peck. He sat up and took in the sight of his teacher's aroused state. Dark ocean eyes full of lust, flushed state, brown hair disheveled, lips wet and trembling hands covering his erection.  _ All for Keith to see.  _

"I-I...It's been awhile since I've done...t-this." his eyes gazed elsewhere, avoiding the younger's sight. 

Keith chuckled before moving the Cuban man's hand away from his erection and palmed the bulge slowly. "It's alright. We'll go slow." 

"Not too slow. As you can see, I am horny as a bunny in heat." Lance retorted with a slight glare. The pale skinned man only pushed his hand harder against the erection, earning a small whine from the man beneath him. 

"You don't get to boss me,  _ bunny."  _ The man teased, releasing his hold before stripping off his maroon dress shirt. Well,  _ Lotor's  _ maroon dress shirt. He could feel himself growing hard, length rubbing against the inside of his jeans as he observed his boyfriend, swallowing from his built physique. 

"I've seen it a hundred times and I still gawk over it." Lance blurted out, quickly stripping off his clothes while not leaving his sight on the younger's body. 

"I could say the same thing about you." The boy laughed, pulling the teacher into a soft passionate kiss while unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. The teacher, now only in his boxers smiled from the compliment, hooked his legs around the younger's, pulling him close against his tanned body. 

"Why don't you show your love towards it, hm?" The teacher giggled and Keith would do anything to hear the ease and comfortability in his teacher's voice. The raven haired brought his hands to play with the older's tan chest, hands groping the pecs while his ears enjoying the moans coming out of the latter's wet lips. His fingers then started to play with the dark nipples, which made the Latino whine and rubbing his bulge against the younger's body. A tan hand pulled his pale ones from the erected nipple and brought it to the erection under dark blue boxers. 

"T-Touch me here, Kira." The teacher softly begged, shyly thrusting against his palm.  _ So fucking cute.  _ Keith slammed his lips against the teacher's while his hand shoved into the boxer and gripped the Latino's hard length. Lance whined pathetically in the French kiss, eyes unfocused while his tongue shyly played with the younger's. The indigo eyed boy started stroking his boyfriend's length, enjoying the fitting sized cock in his hands. His thumb teased the slit, rubbing the oozing white droplets all over the hard cock. He smirked in their tongue fest, stroking the cock faster around his warm palm as Lance's moan got louder and desperate. 

" _ Ahh _ ,  _ ¡Dios mío,  _ f-faster, Kira!" His teacher mewled, his hips starting to push up into the circled palm. Keith pulled from their tongue kiss and sat up, his palm not stopping the pace. He watched, aroused as his physics teacher and old babysitter, moaned and gasped for breath while hips bucking up against the tight grip of his hand. His long arms trembled beside him, not knowing what to do and his broad shoulders were pulled taut. His lips agape with his tongue rested on his bottom lip as moans and mewls escaped his mouth. His chest moved slightly and abs tensing with his desperate hip movements. Fuck, Keith could feel himself coming just from the sight. 

With a grunt, he shoved his other hand in his boxer and started stroking his erection at the same pace as his left hand. " _ O-Oh fuck! Ahhn _ , I-I'm gonna c-come, Kira _ , hahh!"  _ God, his moans were sinfully addicting. He wanted to hear more. 

Keith clenched his teeth, eyes shut as he felt himself at the edge of his release. He moved his hands faster, both men moving their hips along swiftly, feeling the pit of their stomach growing into something euphoric. The teenager, after so long holding in the sinful feeling towards his teacher, moaned in ecstasy and relief, finally releasing the built up desire out of his system. His body started to relax from the adrenaline rush in his blood. 

His teacher came with an airy whine, fingers clutching the cushions beneath him, legs trembling and toes curled. White strings of cum spurts on his dark torso, the weeping cock twitching from the pleasure. The younger man, weak from his pleasurable release slumped against his boyfriend's body, his white cum sticking against his pale abs.

"T-That..was fucking…" the Latino gasped out. 

"Great?" 

"Yeah. It's been so long since I came like that." The teacher chuckled tiredly, placing the younger's head under his chin. 

"Me too. I think because we waited too long." Keith implied, enjoying the feeling of his lover's soft swimmer's chest. 

"I wonder who's fault is that?" Lance sarcastically questioned. 

"I'll make it up to you tonight?"

"With you inside me?"

"All night and as much as you want." 

"Deal." Both laughed from their words, shoulders shaking against one another. Keith tilted his head up, his indigo eyes soft and full of love, looking into his teacher's. 

"I love you." He said. 

The Latino lips lifted into a grin before pecking the younger's forehead. "I love you too-"

His words were suddenly cut off by his ringing phone. The teacher frowned from the sound and excused himself, taking his phone and answering it. As the teenager watched the teacher walk into his bedroom, he thought of checking his phone in the meantime. He switched his phone on and his eyes narrowed at a message from his brother; Shiro at 1:48 p.m. That was hours ago. He slid the notification and read the text his brother sent him. 

_ ShiroBro: hey keith, come home by 7 today. I invited Lance for dinner. Don't be late and no excuses.  _

Keith blinked from the message and re-read it again. That...can't be right. He looked at the time on his phone and clicked his tongue in frustration. _It's 6:15 p.m._ _Shit._ He can't even give any excuses anymore because he used it for all the times he went out. _Curse, Adam,_ always asking him the next morning. Fuck, what should he do? He can't just leave. What to expect from Shiro and Adam, literally stopping him from having sex with Lance. 

He should leave. Give a reasonable excuse and hop on a bus home. He should be able to get back home before seven. More importantly, before Lance realized that he's going to the same address. Cursing under his breath, he quickly put on his pants and dress shirt, tripping a few times while packing his things in his bags. He slipped his phone in his pocket and his legs paced nervously around his teacher's living room. What should he say? Somebody died? No, that won't work. Lance would follow him. He has work? Yeah, he can't go with that excuse again. 

Just as he was fixing his messy hair, Lance walked out, his phone in his hand and a smile on his face.  _ That can't be good. _

"Sorry about that. That was Shiro. He called to invite me to dinner today at his house." 

"O-Oh, that's nice." The teenager didn't like one bit from the way his boyfriend's smile kept getting wider. 

"I-I asked if you could come too, as my boyfriend and all. Was that o-okay?" The teacher stammered with a small smile, his cheeks red and eyelashes fluttering slowly. 

"U-Uh...I-I-"

"Him and Adam are my closest friends and I really want to introduce you to them. Ooh, and you can meet Keith, the boy last night!" The teacher beamed. The teenager's body froze from his boyfriend's eager behaviour, muttering 'please, please, please, I swear you'll love them!' while shaking his clasped hands together like a prayer. 

He thought he could juggle his double life. Oh, how wrong he was. Of course he's not blaming his sweet oblivious teacher, no, no. 

He's blaming Shiro and Adam.  _ Damn cock-blockers. _


	6. Rejection (Keith: 1, Akira: 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while!!! T~T Sorry for the very late update but online classes were a pain in the ass >:(( Hope you guys are coping well!! 
> 
> This chapter has a lot of scene breaks (beAr wiTh mE) and it's shorter compared to the previous ones! Enjoy!!
> 
> ♡ Kudos and comments are much appreciated ♡

"Uh-I...umm," the frozen teenager stammered. He could feel himself break out a cold sweat, his heart hammering wildly under the hopeful expression his boyfriend had. His fingers were clutching tightly on his bags which didn't make it any better. He felt like he was holding onto his guilt and lies, heavy under his fingers. He avoided his gaze from his lover while his thoughts were whirling around in his head like a violent tornado. He can't lie and say he has work. He doesn't want anymore conflicted feelings between them, especially when they're happy and enjoying each other's presence.

"L-Lance, sorry, I-"

"You can't go...can you?" His lover's somber voice whispered out. Keith's eyes slowly looked into his teacher's, his ocean eyes disappointed even with a sad smile on his face. It made his heart clench to see his teacher in such a vulnerable state. But he couldn't always be there for Lance. It was too risky after all. 

The pale skinned man nodded, resting his arms beside him. He still hasn't buttoned his clothes yet. It made him feel somewhat wrong, as if he was cheating on his boyfriend, quickly leaving him after sex. 

"Is it work again?" Lance mumbled, his hands shyly buttoning the younger's shirt with hesitant fingers. Keith didn't know what to say or think. He could just nod or say 'yeah'. But he didn't. He remained silent, heart stopped racing and head stopped thinking. His eyes focused on the long fingers buttoning his shirt and the quiet calming breaths of his boyfriend. 

Finally, unbuttoning the last button, the man smoothed out the shirt from any creases before plastering a wide smile at his lover. 

"Alright, you wouldn't want to be late for an emergency again, would you?" He chirped, pecking the shocked teen's cheek. 

"Wait, Lance. Are you sure you're-" a finger pressed against his mouth before soft lips met his, stopping his worries. He felt fingers entangled in his, a thumb rubbing against his rough palms. 

They both pulled away from the kiss, a calm expression on the older man's face. Their foreheads pressed against one another, lips just a few centimeters apart and their hands gripping one another. This was love to Keith. This was his love with Lance. Their love.

"Don't worry about me. I trust you. I still have these uncertainties in me but I'm learning to be positive. What I'm certain, is that you love me." The Latino grinned. Keith gave a smile of his own before capturing his teacher's lips. 

"And you love me?" The teenager chuckled. 

"Yes, you ding-head." Lance snorted. The two gave their last hug before pulling apart, a slight blush on both their faces. 

"Well, I'm gonna get my other stuff and all..." Keith drawled out, scratching his head awkwardly. He already got all of his stuff. He really didn't want to end their time together. He wanted to spend his weekend cuddling with his boyfriend, watch shows till midnight, play video games, actually have sex and repeat it all over again till he forgets that he was even a seventeen year old boy crushing on his twelve years older teacher. 

"Don't you want to shower first?" The teacher inquired with a hand on his hip. "Then we can leave together. I can give you a ride."

The raven haired man shook his head, "Nah, it's fine. I have to leave soon anyways." 

The Cuban man raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms against his chest. "Um, okay. I'll see you soon?" 

The younger man only stood there, fidgeting with his bags, his hair covering his flushed face. He was embarrassed to say it. Or even do it. Where is his confidence at?  _ Goddammit. _ Keith heard a giggle from his lover and swift his head up. 

"You're not the hot stud when we first met after all." The teacher snickered, walking a few steps to the embarrassed boy. He pecked the boy's flushed cheek and cupped his face tenderly. 

"I'll text you soon, Kira. Okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Keith uttered before pecking back his lover's lips and left the apartment with a smile on his face.

. . . . . . . . . .

The raven haired teenager looked at the door in front of him, taking deep breaths before planting his ear on the surface of the wood. He tried to make up any sounds he could hear from his two brothers but there weren't any. Turning the door knob, he pushed the door slightly. His head peeked inside and to his surprise, no one was in the living room. His ears perked when he heard an oven ding and some clanging pots from the kitchen. Hm, looks like Shiro's cooking this time. Hopefully, he won't burn the food like last time. 

Entering his home silently, he closed the door with a small click and warily walked up the stairs to his room. Now that he noticed, he hasn't seen Adam anywhere-

"You looked pretty dressed from a 'friend's house'."  _ Ah _ ,  _ fuck. Not Adam. _

Keith turned and watched as his brother-in-law had his arms crossed and an eyebrow lifted. 

"Uh, he had a party." That seems believable, right? 

The tan skinned man snorted which only made the teenager sweat under his silk clothes. "A party? You went to a party?" 

"Yeah, I did."

"Doesn't seem like you. You hate social gatherings." His in-law smirked. Alright, that sounds offensive. Even if it was true. 

"I was forced to, okay? I'm pretty tired from all the boring talking." Keith shrugged, ruffling his hair with a sigh. His brother narrowed his eyes at him before smiling. 

"Alright, go take a shower. Lance is on his way." Keith nodded and turned back to his room. 

"I'm proud of you, Keith. It's nice for a change." Adam spoke from below. The teenager smiled from the kind words and entered his room. 

Closing his door with a sigh, he threw his bags away and plopped tiredly on his bed. Turning on his soft comfort, his eyes stared at the boring ceiling above him. His thoughts replayed back the moments he had with his boyfriend. It was just a handjob but both of them were very pleased with each other. Keith smiled from the thought, striping his clothes off and dumping it in the laundry basket. 

He walked in the bathroom and took a quick shower, enjoying the warm water drizzling down his body. His muscles relaxed and his thoughts were calm. Draping his lower body with a towel, he walked to the sink and washed his face. His eyes widened when he saw small dark red spots just between his neck and shoulder. With a flushed face, he lightly touched the hickies. Looks like he's going to wear a sweater then to cover up his love bites. 

After putting on some clothes, he took a small towel and dried his hair while walking downstairs to check on his brothers. He stopped and draped the towel around his neck as he saw the arrival of his boyfriend- No, not boyfriend. Teacher,  _ friend _ . 

The teacher wore a simple long sleeved shirt and he was snickering at his brothers in front of the door. His navy eyes trailed to the teenager, standing still at the stairs, showing a small smile to his way. 

"Ah, Keith! Just in time. You can set up the plates then." Shiro spoke. The teenager gave a nod before walking into the kitchen to get some plates for their dinner. He took four large plates and walked to the dining room where the three adults were already sitting comfortably and chatting away. He could feel familiar navy eyes watching his every move as he set the plates on the table. 

He stood still as he finally realized that his seat was beside Lance. Hesitantly, he took his seat and placed a good space between him and his teacher. His white haired brother prepared four servings of his homemade pasta while adding parmesan on it. 

"You look happier than usual." Adam snickered, passing the Latino his plate. Lance turned a bright red before mumbling a soft thanks.

"Iverson finally seeing how awesome you are as a teacher?" Shiro piped in. Lance laughed from his friend's words, and shook his head. The teenager kept quiet, excited to hear what the older would say. 

"I have a boyfriend." He simply said, eyes avoiding the three boys to settle on his pasta instead. The married couple blinked a few times before looking at each other. The teenager on the other hand, was focused at shoving his face with food while maintaining his composure, despite his red ears.

"W-Who? Is it Ryan?" Adam asked, placing his fork down. 

"That can't be. Isn't Ryan getting married?" His husband questioned back. 

The physics teacher shook his head. "It's not Ryan. It's….someone I just met."

"So a stranger?" Shiro nudged and glared at his spectacled husband. 

"Tell us more about him, Lance." The teacher smiled from his friend's words and placed his fork down. 

"His name is Akira and I think I met him probably a month ago? He comforted me after the whole Ryan getting married thing." The teenager in the room tried to remain stoic, looking bored from listening to the adult's conversation. But he can't help himself, he felt a sense of pride in him, as if he had won a battle.

"Yeap, he's an idiot alright." Adam chimed in. Keith snickered when Shiro glared at his husband again. "Sorry, continue." 

"We went on dates for a few weeks. And we became a couple. That's pretty much it." Lance shrugged, taking a bite out of a meatball. 

"That sounds sweet. Is he your age?" Shiro inquired. Lance furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. 

"Nope, he's a few years younger."

"What's his job?"

"A mechanic."

"Does he treat you well?"

Lance nodded with a beaming smile. "He does, he's really sweet." Man, Shiro's questions about Lance sounded kind but it obviously had worries underneath. The conversation might happen between him and his brothers when the time comes for the teenager. Which wouldn't be good.

"Stop worrying, Shiro. He's a really sweet guy. I like him just as much as he likes me. If there's any problems, I'll be sure to tell you." The teenager smiled from under his bangs and continued eating his spaghetti. 

"Was the sex good?" Adam added. Keith choked on his food and coughed loudly, earning worried glances from the three adults. 

"Adam, I swear-"

"Takashi, he's seventeen! He's not a kid ya' know."

As Keith tried to drink his water while ignoring the couple fighting like….well, an old married couple, he felt a hand rubbing his back. 

"Sorry, kiddo. That must've been…disturbing." Lance winced while glaring at his amused friend opposite him. 

"Are you gonna answer the question, or not,  _ Loverboy _ ?" Adam teased to which Shiro gave up in stopping his husband's words. The teenager watched between his teacher and his brother's, waiting for the answer he wanted to hear from Lance.

The teenager froze when he felt the teacher's two hands covering his ears and his head laid against his chest. 

"We haven't had sex yet. But...I-I like the way he touches me." Keith turned red from the slightly muffled but clear wavering voice from his teacher.

Adam gave a whistle while wiggling his eyebrows while Shiro looked somewhat happy and embarrassed from what his friend said. Before the teenager could turn even more red, he abruptly stood up and brought his plate to the kitchen sink, avoiding the confusing stares the three adults had. 

"Thanks for dinner. I'll be in my room." He simply stated before running to his room. Keith slammed his door shut while trying hard to contain his excitement. Lance enjoyed the times with him.  _ Him. _ The giddy teenager grinned and threw his body on his bed. Before he could think to plan out his next date with his boyfriend, he heard a soft knock on his door. 

"Keithy? It's me, Lance. Can I come in?" 

_ Wait, Lance? _ The teenager blinked in confusion before walking to his door and opening it. There his teacher was, standing in front of his room with a small smile on his face. 

"Is there something you want to talk about?" The teenager asked. The Latino nodded before entering his room and sitting comfortably on his bed. Keith closed his door and sat beside his teacher, leaving a small space between them. 

"You're still interested in the Black Dahlia?" The teacher grinned. His eyes glanced at the papers pasted on his walls. 

"It's obvious Hodel did it."

"Sure, he did. You're a curious kid, as always." The teacher laughed, ruffling the teenager's hair. Keith huffed from the affection and held the teacher's wrist. 

"Why do I feel like you have something important you wanna talk about?" Keith asked, observing how his teacher stiffened from his words. Lance took a deep breath before his expression turned apologetic. There was a period of silence before the Latino pulled back his hand.

"Keith, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for kissing you, it was a mistake, I swear. I didn't know what came over me and I hope it didn't make you change the way you think about me. I understand if you hate me or you're disgusted with me. If you want me to leave you alone, I'll do it and I'll be sure to only talk to you as your teacher and-" The teenager interrupted his teacher's rambling by pinning him on his bed. At that moment, he didn't even know what he was thinking. All he thought was he didn't like the words coming out of his teacher's mouth.

"K-Keith?" Lance murmured. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and dark ocean eyes shaking beneath the teenager's body. The raven haired teenager brought his face closer to the Latino's. His breath hitched as his lips were only a few centimeters away from the older's left ear. 

"Do you think I would hate you just because you kissed me?" 

"I-I, I understand if you're disgusted with m-me." His teacher stammered. "So, if you'll e-excuse me, I'll l-leave you alone." 

Keith pushed back the older's body back against his bed and straddled the teacher's legs, trapping him. Both his hands placed beside the Latino's face. 

"Lance." The pale skinned boy spoke with a serious tone. His teacher slowly turned his face towards him, ocean eyes finally looked into his indigo ones. The older's lips trembled while trying to keep calm. 

"Do you know how dangerous it is to be in a man's bedroom?" The boy whispered, only audible to the both of them. The Cuban man stayed silent, still confused with the situation he was in.

"I'm not disgusted by the kiss. I'm not disgusted by  _ you. _ I don't hate you, Lance." The teenager explained. He hesitated before placing his palm against the teacher's cheek. "And I especially...don't hate the kiss." 

The Latino gaped before moving his head away from his palm. "Keith, what are you talking about?" 

"You know what, this is getting weird. I'm just here to say sorry, okay? I'm gonna leave." Lance dismissed him, pushing the teenager away and getting off the bed. There was this feeling in his gut to just tell everything. Tell the truth. Tell his teacher the secret he has kept ever since he was a kid. But his mind knew the consequences that he was about to face. It was obvious isn't it? Then why is he still desperate to tell the man? Desperate to confess when he knows he will be rejected in the end? 

As Lance walked to his bedroom door, Keith grabbed the teacher's hand and pulled the older to his way. Without thinking, or even following his guts, his heartbeat felt like it stopped for a moment. 

"I like you." He confessed, fingers holding desperately onto the lithe wrist of his teacher. He saw the Latino's face turned from uncertainty to a frown. 

"Keith, I like you too. But you shouldn't-"

"I like you more than a teacher, a friend. I like you more than family. I want to know more about you as your lover." He could feel his fingers trembling around the man's wrist and his lips pursed. The teacher let out a sigh before guiding them to the bed to sit. 

"I can't accept your feelings, Keith." The teacher conceded. "I only like you as my friend, my student." 

This was what he expected from the teacher. He knew it from the start. Why does it still hurt every time Lance speaks? The way his ocean eyes avoided his, his hands not moving as much and his tone was dead serious. Lance was serious about this. He was actually acknowledging the teenager's puppy crush. Acknowledgement wasn't  _ enough. _

"I'm flattered that you like me, Keith. But I can't accept your feelings. Aside from being friends, at school I'm your teacher." Lance uttered. The teenager stiffened when the ocean eyes staring back at him, looked so...empty. 

"And you're a minor. You shouldn't have any feelings for me. You should live your life as a young man and find someone around your age. Not me." The Latino murmured. Keith was still frozen and he felt numb. His mind felt numb but his heart ached just being in front of his teacher. He felt like he wanted the universe to suck him in like a black hole and disappear from existence. 

"I'm sorry, Keith. I hope you understand. It's...wrong. You need to stop being delusional and start thinking straight." The man ended and left the boy alone in his room. 

The teenager felt stupefied. He's Lance's boyfriend but at the same time he's not. The fact that Lance rejected him, shows that he's still that rebellious kid in the teacher's eyes, never to be seen as an adult. 

It was a long time since he felt lost and broken. 

It wasn't a good feeling. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Lance quickly closed the door and bit his lips in worry. He shook his head and went downstairs to gather his things. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to contemplate his feelings and what he did to Keith. 

It was all his fault. 

Just as he was about to rush to the door to leave, Shiro stopped him, his eyebrows furrowed watching his behaviour. 

"Where are you going? We haven't had dessert yet." The white haired man mumbled. His eyes widened when he saw his friend's navy eyes gleamed with unshed tears. What really happened-

"Sorry. I'll...see you later, Shiro." The teacher rushed, leaving the house owner puzzled.  _ Did something happen to Lance? I remembered he went upstairs to talk to Keith. Maybe about school stuff? _

"What's wrong, Takashi? Where's Lance?" His husband came up behind him. Shiro pursed his lips before going into the comfort of his husband. 

"Is...something wrong?" The spectacled man enveloped the love of his life. 

"It's nothing, Lance just...left. I needed a hug too."

Adam smiled from his husband's words and kissed his forehead. "Let's watch a movie while eating the cake you made?" 

The white haired man nodded before pecking the man's lips.

The image of his blue eyed friend almost in tears made him question what his friend was actually going through.

. . . . . . . . . .

_ "Lance, you need to calm down. Tell me what happened." _

The Latino took a calm breath before covering his shoulder with his comfy blanket. His grip on his phone relaxed before he brought it back to his ears. 

_ "Alright, tell me what happened, Lance."  _ He heard Hunk said. He heard the sound of a water tap being turned off and some rustling on the other side of the line. Hunk was there to listen to him. He knew everything about him. They have shared secrets with each other since highschool. Lance smiled from the thought and exhaled. 

"Um, Keith...he confessed to me." 

The other end of the line went silent until he heard a few pots clanging against the floor. 

"Hunk? My man? You okay?" Lance concerned. 

_ "Wait, what?! Keith confessed to you? As in you- he-, what?"  _

The teacher flinched from his friend's reaction. He rubbed his arms to calm himself down while trying to clear his mind from the negativities swirling in his head. 

_ "Lance, what...what did you say?"  _ Hunk asked. His line there somehow was more quiet than before, which only freaked the teacher out. 

"Of course, I rejected him. What do you think I should have said?" Lance mumbled. 

The blue eyed man heard a sigh from the bar owner.  _ "Lance. This isn't...healthy. You should have told him-"  _

"No! I told him what's right. It's better this way." The teacher intervened. He didn't realize he was breathing heavily in frustration. His mind kept replaying the memory of his student.  _ No, it's better this way. It's better for Keith.  _

_ "Alright, alright. You should get some rest."  _ Hunk sighed.  _ "If there's anything bothering you, I'll be here to listen."  _

The teacher nodded and bit his lip. "Thank you, Hunk." 

His best friend gave a small 'your welcome' before ending the call. Lance threw his phone beside him and laid his back on the bed. 

_ It should be this way. Keith will be fine like this. _

The teacher startled when he heard his phone vibrate. Thinking it was a message from his large friend, he saw a text message from Ryan, his ex-boyfriend. 

_ Ryan: Lance, can we meet?  _

With a huff, the teacher turned off his phone and walked out of his room. 

Maybe ice-cream can calm his mind.

. . . . . . . . . .

Keith grunted as he landed blows repeatedly against the black punching bag. The heavy bag swung slightly from his frustrated behaviour. It has been almost a week since his dumbass self confessed to his teacher (still didn't know why he did it) and now, this was his usual routine. With a curse, the teenager landed a hard kick against the punching bag, which swung viciously from the force until a frowning man caught it. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in school, Kogane?" The dojo owner asked, his arms crossed against his chest. The teenager ignored his sensei and walked to the bench to hydrate himself. 

"If Shirogane knew, you would be in big-"

"Then don't tell him."

"I wasn't going to." The man's eyebrows lifted. The martial arts teacher sighed before sitting beside his student. 

"You shouldn't project your anger in your attacks. Your technique is getting more sloppy. Always remember, mind-"

"Over emotion, I know. You don't have to tell me every time, Thace." The teenager mumbled, wiping his body with a towel. 

"I wouldn't have to repeat myself if only you would heed my advice." The man spoke, patting the boy's back. Keith scoffed from the man's retort and drank some water. Why is he always surrounded by people giving the same advice? 

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on? Why are you not at school?" The man inquired. Keith gave a sigh and was about to stand up to continue his training when a strong arm pushed him down from his shoulder. 

"Speak or I ban you from this dojo." The man challenged. The teenager rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue in irritation. This was the only place for him to let his emotions out, other than a random bar or a club that is. 

"I'm having school problems, that's it. Happy now?" The teenager growled before walking back to the punching bag. He took a breath before landing quick and hard punches, all from muscle memory he learned every weekend.

Thace sighed before walking to the boy and held the punching bag from behind. "Keith, my job isn't just to teach people how to defend themselves. I teach them the balance of finding peace within them. And judging from your stubborn behavior, yours is utter chaos." 

Hearing the man's bold statement, he landed a hard punch against the punching bag, which made the man grunt from the force. The dojo master shook his head before looking back at the boy as he adjusted his hand wrap. The raven haired boy then continued his regime, ignoring his sensei's concerned stare.

"Is it friends?" The teenager continued jabbing.

"Is it your brothers?" He continued ignoring his master.

"Is it teachers? He huffed from his quick punches but didn't cease his movements. He felt light, bouncing on his toes as he focused on the target in front of him. 

"Is it about love?" The teenager's eyes widened slightly but he quickly covered it with a powerful punch, which his sensei grunted from the power transferred through. 

"I see…" the man sighed. "Martial arts are always associated with emotions." Keith stopped his movement and wiped his sweat with the back of his wrist. His eyes focused on the mat below them, trying to avoid his teacher's gaze. 

"Keith, what you're feeling is frustration. I know those feelings inside of you. You're scared of being abandoned by the people around you and you fix those mistakes by leaving them first. I know, it has been following you all your life." Thace softly spoke. Keith still avoided the man's gaze until he flinched slightly from a hand on his shoulder. 

"Find peace in it. It's time to let go of all your negativities." The teacher's eyes looked into his before he left the teenager alone to hopefully think about it. 

Keith cursed before kicking the bench in front of him violently. 

. . . . . . . . . .

"Don't forget to study for your quiz, everyone! If you get below fifteen you're dead meat!" Lance exclaimed to his students as they laughed from their teacher's threat. One by one, his students left, saying their goodbyes to the kind teacher. The teacher stood abruptly as he saw the female student that he wanted to see.

"Did I do something wrong?" The spectacled girl asked her teacher. Lance shook his head and guided her to sit. 

"Pidge, do you know where Keith is? It's been a week and he hasn't attended one of my classes." The physics teacher muttered. He watched as the intelligent girl shrugged and walked towards the door. 

The teacher sighed before grabbing her arm and turning her towards him. "You're friends with Keith. Please, tell me where he is. This is my fault. Let me fix it." 

The girl cringed from her old friend's puppy dog eyes and let out an exasperated groan. "Ugh, fine. But I'm not in any part of this." Pidge glared. 

The teacher nodded his head quickly and sat back in his chair like an obedient child. Pidge's eyes twitched as she saw the impatient state her teacher was in. 

_ Shit, Keith is going to kill me. _

. . . . . . . . . .

_ "I can't accept your feelings." The teacher conceded. "I only like you as my friend, my student _ ." 

_ "I'm flattered that you like me, Keith. But I can't accept your feelings." _

_ "I'm your teacher."  _

_ "And you're a minor. You shouldn't have any feelings for me." _

_ "I'm sorry, Keith. I hope you understand. It's...wrong. You need to stop being delusional and start thinking straight." _

The raven haired teenager gritted his teeth, kicking the bag with all his might before collapsing on the mat. He panted heavily, gripping his hair in agitation as if trying to pull the memory out of his mind.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _

He shouldn't feel this way. He knew it from the start. He knew that Lance would reject him. But why?  _ Why does it still hurt?  _

Clenching his teeth, he tried to calm himself.  _ Patience yields focus. Mind over emotion. Patience yields focus. Mind over emo- _

"Hello? Keith? You here, kiddo?" The teenager sat up quickly, hearing the familiar voice he always replays in his mind.  _ Why the fuck is he here?  _

"Keith?" The teacher called out again. The teenager quickly took his things and planned to run to the back door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his teacher, staring back at him with those gleaming navy eyes.

"L-Lance. I-I" the teenager stammered. He watched in fear as his teacher suddenly turned around and showed his back to him. The raven haired boy tried to squint his eyes to see his teacher's expression but it became futile as the dojo was quite dark, save for the lights outside coming from the window.

"Wait! Throw on some clothes!" 

Keith blinked before looking at his body. He wasn't naked though. He only wore his pants with a towel around his neck. He hasn't even showered yet. 

"I'm not naked." He bluntly stated. 

"Well, you're half-naked!" 

"But I'm sweating."

"Just throw on a shirt!" The teacher huffed while stomping his left foot. The teenager rolled his eyes before placing his stuff back on the bench and walked to the locker room to retrieve a shirt. 

After fully clothed while trying not to be disgusted by his shirt clinging on his sweaty body, he walked to the bench Lance was sitting on. 

"How did you find me?" Keith sighed, sitting beside the blue eyed man, leaving a space between them.

"Of course, I would find you here. Funny-"

"Pidge told you, didn't she?"

"...Yeah." The teenager kinda expected that. Lance probably bribed her with money or some milkshakes. Probably the latter. 

The tension between them was thick as they stayed in the awkward silence. Keith could feel how uncomfortable his teacher was, as the man had his head turned opposite him. He couldn't see the man's expression as they were both sitting under the faint lighting. But he knew for sure, the man was probably disgusted by him. 

"Why haven't you gone to school? It's been a week." The teacher broke the silence. 

"I didn't feel like it." The teenager simply replied, looking away. 

"You-You didn't feel like it?! What kind of bullshit is that?!" The teacher bellowed. No, he didn't want to have this conversation yet.  _ He doesn't want to. He's not ready.  _

"It's nothing. I'll see you later." The raven haired teen stood up but a hand pulled his arm, stopping his movement. 

"No. You talk to me right now or I swear to God, Kogane-" 

"What? You'll ground me? Put me in detention?  _ Hate me?!" _ Keith snapped. His body still wasn't facing his teacher and he felt enraged. 

"Wait. Is this about you liking me? The dinner we had a week ago?!" The teacher pulled his arm, trying to force his student to look towards him. 

"Fuck off." Keith growled, roughly pulling his arm from the Latino's grip. 

"Keith." The teacher called out. The teenager could hear the man stand up behind him. "You're not pissed about that are you? It's time to forget those feelings. I'm sorry but it's not gonna happen. You're a minor and my student. I really-" 

"Fucking shut up!" The boy thundered. His shoulders shook with rage and his chest heaved. His hands were clenched, knuckles showing white and his nails dug in his skin. 

"I heard you the first time! Fucking give me space and leave me alone!" Keith growled turning towards the shocked teacher with seething eyes. Not able to control the growing burning fire within him, he kicked the bench behind his teacher and grabbed his things in a tight grip.

He didn't care if he hadn't played the Akira game with Lance for a week. He didn't  _ want _ to. His head buzzed with vex and...jealousy? He didn't know how to differentiate anger and envy. But one thing's for sure, it made him irk just thinking about it. 

It's been a while, but he needed to get stupid drunk. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Lance let out the umpteenth sigh that day as he watched, dazed at his mug getting filled with hot water. His student was in his thoughts the whole day. The day was hectic as it was with him running to the seventeen year old's training dojo after school. Plus the fact that Keith hates him even more. 

_ It's for the best between us,  _ he thought sadly before yelping in pain as his hand made contact with the brimming cup of water. With a curse, he quickly took a kitchen towel and wiped the mess spilled on the floor. Now that he noticed, it's been a week since he hadn't texted his boyfriend. A week since his relationship with Keith turned to...whatever it currently was. Heck, he hadn't thought of Akira at all. His boyfriend didn't text or call him or anything. Maybe he had something going on in his head too like his.

Finally cleaning up the mess, he brought his cup of tea to his comfy sofa and tried to text his boyfriend. Maybe his boyfriend could help get the matter out of his head. His lips lifted into a smile as he thought of a quirky text to send to his partner.  _ Maybe, I miss you?  _ The teacher sat stunned as his expression slowly turned into a frown.  _ Do I actually miss him? _ he doubted in his head. 

Except, that doubt was true. He...didn't miss Akira that much. Before they were even together, he would miss him just after a few days. Now, his feelings felt kind of monotonous when he thought of the younger man. He quickly shook his head and tossed his phone away.  _ It's just that...I was busy the whole week thinking of Keith, worrying for Keith... _

Before the Latino could delve in any deeper in his memory with Keith on that dinner night, he heard a slow heavy knock on his door. Eyebrows frowned in confusion, he walked to his door and placed his ear on the wood. 

A few unrhythmic knocks startled him along with a man's slurring.  _ Stupid drunkos _ . Just as he was about to turn around and ignore it, he heard his name called from behind the door.

"L-Lance~?" The man slurred. "Let me in, sweetheart~" he giggled. The teacher with curiosity unlocked the door slowly and gasped.

"A-Akira? What are you doing here?" The blue eyed man shrieked as his boyfriend's body wobbled into his arms.  _ Shit, he's heavy.  _

Lance closed his door with his foot while trying to stay upright holding onto his intoxicated lover. He huffed and adjusted the younger man's arm around his shoulder while holding his waist. 

"Alright, let's get you on the bed, hm?" Lance grunted, having problems to move the body leaning against his. The teacher observed as he saw his partner staring at him with unfocused eyes, cheeks red and breath smelled strong of alcohol. 

"You're so fucking pretty." He giggled, sloppily kissing the man's caramel neck which made the latter blush. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The teacher rolled his eyes. Seriously, they haven't moved an inch?! 

"Akira, I need you to stay awake for me, okay? Just enough for me to walk you to the sofa." He spoke softly to the young man who was smiling stupidly like he saw unicorns flying around him.

"I don't want to drag you. You're heavy ya' know. You don't want to sleep here in front of the door do you?" 

"Don't wanna.." the man childishly mumbled with a pout. Lance tried to calm his growing erection, stopping his thoughts from going elsewhere.  _ No, McClain. He's drunk. Don't take advantage of him even if he's cute as fuck. _

Just as the teacher was about to try and walk with his drunk lover, he let out a yelp as his body was pinned by the latter against the wall. 

"Akira?" He stammered, face flushed from the intense gaze his lover had. The raven haired man smirked before pulling the teacher's hips against his. Their crotch rubbed against one another as Akira had a vice grip on his hips. Lance let out a whimper as he felt the man's large hand grope his ass while his tongue licked the shell of his ear. 

Akira's pace started to quicken as he rubbed his front against his lover's. The Latino moaned as he felt both their tents rubbing against each other. He instinctively brought his left leg up around Akira's waist while his hands circled around the young man's flushed neck. 

Akira held his leg securely before slamming his lips against the teacher's and started to thrust desperately. Lance mewled in the sloppy wet kiss while trying to keep up with the young mechanic. The Latino let out a mewl as he came, his boxers damp from his release. His breath was erratic and face lewd from the sexual release. He smiled lazily as Akira nuzzled into his neck and moaned. Lance's eyes spotted the slight damp forming on the latter's crotch area and chuckled. 

"Come on, let's cuddle on the bed, shall we?" Lance purred, kissing his lover's ears. Akira abruptly turned him around and pulled off the older's sweatpants. 

"H-Hey, wait, Akira!" Lance squeaked in fright as he heard the man's pants fell on the floor behind him.

"Not h-here! Let's not do it here, okay?" Lance nervously laughed but faltered as he felt his boyfriend's hard length pressed between his ass cheeks.  _ How can he even get it up when he can't even walk straight?! _

The Latino felt a soft peck against his cheek and another one on his neck. 

"Please? I want to... Don't say no, Lance..." he whispered drunkenly in his ears. Lance looked back as his boyfriend was pouting while whimpering like a disappointed puppy. Except for the fact that his dick was humping against his ass that is. That was  _ not cute _ at all.

Well, fuck it. Sex would probably help ease his mind from the problems he was facing anyways. 

"O-Okay, Kira." Lance mumbled, flushing red as he felt soft kisses and praises whispered in his ear. 

What could go wrong, right?

  
  
  
  



	7. Mistakes (Keith: 1, Akira: 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys I'm back! Sorry for the very long wait and don't worry, I'm still into this story!! I had to edit this chapter a few times for me to be satisfied (I hate me :)) Hopefully u guys enjoy this chap. 
> 
> ♡ Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! ♡
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was a mistake. Lance regretted it now. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the Latino's house. His hands were getting tired holding onto his weight and the body pressed behind him. His legs were about to give up and he was losing focus in trying to keep awake. He didn't know how many hours had passed. They'd been going at it for hours now, no signs of stopping. They were still at the front of his door, naked and dripping with sweat and other bodily fluids. Their clothes were left strewn around them, which Lance probably didn't even want to care about. 

Lance gave out a weak hoarse moan as he came untouched. His body trembled from his orgasm, white cum dripping from his length to the floor. It was probably the...third or fourth time he came? He lost count. Akira had been brutal with him, not slowing his thrusts. He could hear the man panting behind him, his sweaty hard body and abs rubbing against his back, almost sliding deliciously with every movement. 

The blue eyed man heavily breathed and hung his head as the man behind him faltered his thrusts to grip his hips. Sweat trickled down his forehead and fell from the tip of his nose onto the floor. He heard a frustrated growl (just like many times before this) from the man behind him.

"Stay still." Akira grunted, pulling his hips close to his pelvis and started to roll his hips against Lance's, reminding him that he was inside him and in control. 

"Hahh, A-Akira,  _ ahnn.."  _ the man moaned his boyfriend's name for the umpteenth time that night as he could feel the thick length inside him rub teasingly against his prostate. His legs trembled from the overwhelming pleasure. He just came. He didn't have the strength any more to even keep his eyes open. His body is sore, his ass hurt and he wanted to sleep.

" _ Mnnn, _ A-Akira, I can't, I can't!  _ Ahh _ !" clear fluid squirted from his cock weakly, smearing his wall. Lance slid down to the floor with his head against the wall, whimpering from the muscles aching all over his body. 

"Mm' tired…" he mumbled, head nodding off while eyes fluttering shut. His navy eyes widened when he felt a hard grip on his hair, pulling his head up to look at the younger man. Akira looked like an Adonis from below. Lance licked his lips, staring at the chest heaving from the passionate hours of sex they had. Sweat trickled down his neck, to his abs and pelvic line. His pale body was sheen with sweat and his long hair plastered against his neck. His left hand was stroking his erect cock while his right cupped the older's left cheek. 

A pale rough thumb dragged down to Lance's bottom lip almost caringly. Two fingers slid into his mouth, rubbing against his tongue. 

"Pretty." The pale skinned man smirked, pulling the older man's tongue out while removing the condom from his length. The teacher's eyelids fluttered and his face turned red at the arousing sight before him. His tongue shyly licked around the two fingers, making sure every part of it was wet with his saliva. His eyes boldly looked up into indigo eyes, determined to make his boyfriend cum. 

Feeling daring, Lance slapped the man's hand away from his cock and placed both his hands around it instead. He chuckled as he saw Akira shaking in pleasure under his touch. 

"So big…" the older mumbled, moving his hand along the length while giving light kisses on the head. He licked the pre-cum, smearing his lips with it while winking to the flushed man. Lance watched as his boyfriend shudder from his hand movements, his hips were either trying to move away or buck in his hold. 

"Uhhn!" Akira moaned, body hunched forward as he released his load. Lance's eyes fluttered shut as he felt strings of warm fluid shot on his face. The younger's head was placed against the wall, breathing hard from the euphoric feeling. The Latino frowned from the mess on his face and pinched his boyfriend's thighs. 

"Give a warning next time." Lance huffed, wiping a stray cum on his cheek. _At least_ _it's_ _over._ Blue eyes glared at his stunned lover as if he- _That's a scary look on his face._ The teacher blinked as he saw the limp cock in front of him slowly grew erect.

Abruptly, his body was lifted like a sack of potatoes onto Akira's strong shoulders. 

"Hey! Wha- Put me down, mullet!" Lance hit the man's shoulders in irritation but the man ignored his complaints. 

The tan skinned man gave a grunt as his back collided against his soft bed. Wait, were they finally cuddling? Sleeping? Oh, how he missed the soft loving comfort of his- The teacher frowned from the feeling of fingers prodding his hole.  _ Oh, come on! Curse you, you beautiful horny living Greek god statue! _

"Kira, wait, I'm still- f-fuck!" Lance bit his lips as he felt his partner's wet tongue sliding inside him. His eyes closed shut as he felt the wet muscle move and prod his hole. It felt so  _ fucking good.  _

Lance instinctively spread his legs wider and gripped the younger's messy raven hair. He tried holding back his moan while his ass bucked against Akira's face. He could feel cold sweat on his neck and his moans were getting shorter and higher. The pit of his stomach was rising again, this time even more so than the few rounds they had a few hours ago. 

Before the Latino could even touch his hard length, Akira pulled back from between his trembling thighs and - _ fuck he's such a tease-  _ licked his lips with a smirk on his face. Lance whimpered from the sight and forcefully pulled the man for a desperate kiss. 

The blue eyed man couldn't care less how whiny or needy he sounded from his breathy moans of tasting his lover's mouth. Their kiss was getting sloppier every minute, both yearning the feel of each other's touch. Lance could feel his body slowly weaken from the kiss and he let himself be embraced by Akira. The younger man gave a final peck against his eyelids before lying the Latino on his front on the bed. He straddled the drowsy man's hips and inserted two fingers in his wet stretched hole. 

Lance gave a tired moan, bucking his ass back at the fingers and body tensing. After a few minutes of stretching, he finally relaxed against his boyfriend's hold. He once again heard a foil condom wrapper being torn and an impatient grunt from the young man. He pursed his lips nervously as he felt the wet tip of Akira's length, kissing his rim and teasingly pushing the head in and out. 

"Don't be such a tease." Lance groaned into a pillow. He heard a chuckle from behind him before the thick length pushed into him. 

" _ Ahhn,  _ s-shit _. _ " The Latino let out a low moan as he felt the familiar cock stretching his walls again. His right shin lifted from the pleasure and his toes curled, feeling every inch of his boyfriend’s length entering him. Lance felt the man straddling his behind folded his knees and gripped his ankles. Akira pulled his length out slowly, almost agonizingly, as Lance tried to clench in what was left of his cock.

"A-Akira, please!" The teacher muffled. He heard a chuckle and the grip around his ankles tightened. The raven haired man suddenly thrust his hips, his balls slapping against the Latino's caramel skin. 

" _ Ahnn, ahh, oh, hahh!  _ Oh, f-fuck! Ahnn,  _ mmhm!"  _ Lance let out his whines and moans, not caring how lewd he sounded. Akira was now pounding into him at a fast pace, his hands now holding the older's small hips and meeting it with his thrusts.

"Look at how your hole is sucking me in." The younger man purred, slowing his movement for a moment. He manhandled him onto all fours and shoved back inside of him faster than Lance could even realize it. The young mechanic tightly gripped the weeping cock, earning a loud mewl from the teacher. 

"Ahhh! A-Akira,  _ ahnn, ¡Dios mío"  _ Lance panted out as Akira continued on pounding into him ruthlessly. His large length slid roughly against the older's tight walls, abusing his prostate. Curses and moans fell from the Cuban man's mouth when Akira slammed into him again, his hands grasping at the sheets for purchase.

"A-Akira, please,  _ hahnn! _ Ah,  _ ohh _ ,  _ ahhh!  _ S-Slow down, please!" Lance cried out from the harsh movements. Akira only ignored him and moved even faster, the bed underneath them squealing and shaking from the younger's pounding.

"Akira,  _ ahnn,  _ Kira, please! I c-can't anymore!  _ Ahh,  _ Aki-!" The Latino's eyes went wide when he felt long fingers thrust into his mouth, choking him. His eyes watered from the uncomfortable digits in his mouth and a tear slid down his cheek as he felt the pale skinned man grip his length painfully. He never felt overwhelmed in pleasure before. It felt foreign but he  _ loved it. _

"Don't call that name." Akira growled, not stopping his hips and his fingers dove deeper in the older's mouth. Lance moaned in the fingers and whined when he felt a slap against his ass. 

"Stop calling that  _ fucking name _ !" The tan skinned man shut his eyes from the man's harsh words and only let out a weak hoarse sound as he came on the bed sheet. His knees gave out and his body collapsed on the bed from exhaustion. He felt Akira's cock slip out of his hole with a very wet squelching sound and his fingers pulled out of his mouth. Lance panted as he breathed for air while he turned onto his back. 

His eyelids were slowly shutting and he couldn't move his body anymore. His entire body was wrecking with shivers and his head was starting to buzz. His sight was getting fuzzy and he tried his best to stay awake, watching the blurry sight of his boyfriend.

"I haven't cum yet." He heard Akira pant out. Lance whined when he felt his wet sloppy hole being stretched again by his boyfriend's cock.  _ Ahn, no. Not again… _

As Akira started to buck his hips in the teacher's tight heat, Lance could only breathe and tried to relax, occasionally letting out mewls. His head lolls to the side as Akira picks up his pace and hooks Lance's long legs over his shoulders. His younger boyfriend's movement started to falter, meaning he was close and Lance couldn't be anymore thankful. 

The raven haired man cursed under his breath as he shifted his position, folding the older's knees so his body was folded in half. 

Akira brought his face closer to the teacher's while moving his hips slowly. He slammed his lips on the Latino's and his tongue teasingly played with the inside of his mouth. 

With a few hard thrusts, he came for the last time that night, letting out a sigh. Lance watched as Akira straightened his back, unfolding his body. His sweat trickled down his chiseled body, onto his tan skin. 

_ "Stop calling me Akira." _ , was the last thing he heard before he passed out of exhaustion. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Lance let out a groan as he tried opening his eyes. The hand caressing his hair felt kind, protective and familiar. His mind brought back to a memory he cherishes in the past.

_ ~ flashback ~ _

The Latino hummed and pushed his head back to the hand running through his hair. 

"Ryan?" He mumbled, fluttering his navy ocean eyes opened. His eyes meet his fourteen year old friend, staring at him with dark indigo eyes. He let out a surprised yelp as the boy smacked his small pale hand on his forehead.

"Fuck, Keithy! That's mean!"

"You were supposed to help me with my homework, old man." The boy rolled his eyes, pulling his hand back and sitting comfortably on his chair. 

Lance scoffed, "Old man?! I'm not that old!" The Latino sat straight and glared at the child. 

"You fell asleep while I was doing my homework. Sounds like an old man to me." The child sassed back. 

The tan skinned man pouted as he placed his head back on the table and watched the boy's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours."

Hmm, he didn't feel like he slept that long. His eyes glanced at the large clock on his right. It's fifteen minutes past eight. Shiro and Adam aren't even home yet. Looks like he's gonna sleep over for today too. 

"You have any more questions to ask?" The young teacher chirped, twiddling with a pencil. The boy flipped a few pages and shook his head. Lance shrugged and patiently waited for the boy to finish his work. 

It was quiet between the two of them, saved for the sound of the clock ticking and paper pages being turned. The twenty-six year old teacher stared at the serious boy, watching as he wrote his answers on the paper. 

"Stop staring at me like a pervert. I can't concentrate." The boy said, eyes not moving from his exercise book. 

"I like watching you. You're too cute with your face frowning, eyes focused and all..." Lance hummed, smiling when the boy's face flushed an adorable red. A minute of silence passed them again and Lance was close to falling asleep from boredom. 

"Who's Ryan?" Keith asked. His eyes glancing up at the surprised man.

"W-What?" 

"Ryan. You called out his name when you were napping." 

Lance pursed his lips in embarrassment under the intense focus of the boy.

"No one important. Just...someone I missed." 

"Oh." 

Lance let out a sigh and placed the pencil he was fidgeting with on the table. 

"Did he go somewhere?" Keith asked again, closing his book and setting it aside.  _ Looks like he finished his homework already. _

"Yeah. He went somewhere far." 

"When did he leave you?"

Lance's eyes stared on the floor, feeling dejected from the pain of being left alone by someone he loves. It was Ryan's dream and Lance knew he couldn't be in the way of his boyfriend's dream. He had to respect his lover's decision and support him even if they are hundreds of miles away from each other.

"A...long time ago." He whispered. He watched from his peripheral vision as Keith got out of his chair and walked to his side. His small hands patted his brown messy hair and Lance smiled from the comforting gesture. His large hands placed the boy's small ones against his cheek, smiling from the warmth emitted from his stubby pale hands. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He teased the boy. Keith glared at the teacher and pushed the man's head away. 

"Dream on, old man. I'm not a kid anymore. Sleep on the damn sofa." The boy simply said before walking up to his room. 

Lance let out a dramatic gasp and ran up to catch up with the boy. "Oh, come on, Keithy! My back hurts from sleeping on the sofa. Let me sleep with you!" 

_ ~ End flashback ~ _

The teacher's navy ocean eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw was the blurred vision of-

"Keith?" He murmured, holding out his hand to cup the face in front of him. A large hand covered his eyes and another brought his hands down to his side. 

"Rest. You need it." The low voice spoke.  __ Lance gulped and gave a slight nod, body relaxing and eyes shutting close under the hand covering them. 

He focused on his breathing and tried to think of his surroundings. His head was laid against someone's lap and his naked body was covered with a bed sheet. 

Lance hesitantly pulled the hand away from his face and his eyes widened as he saw Akira, looking back at him with a small smile. 

"Hi." Lance greeted. 

Akira's smile grew and he placed a soft peck against the teacher's lips. "Hi." 

The young mechanic's fingers were absentmindedly running through Lance's hair, which felt relaxing to the latter. Their eyes stayed on one another, enjoying their presence and warmth of their naked bodies. 

"How long was I out?" Lance mumbled, turning his head comfortably on Akira's lap. 

"I think a few hours? I just woke up." 

Lance nodded and sat up. He grunted and winced from the pain at his lower body. 

"Careful. You're still sore." 

"Yeah, no kidding." Lance groaned. He adjusted his position to lay his back against his boyfriend's naked chest, preferring to cuddle against him than napping on his lap. 

"Ahh, this is better." The man hummed, snuggling back against the body behind him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the caring hand rubbing against his sides.

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm?" Lance replied, straining his neck to look at his lover.

"I…hurt you. I'm sorry. I should've stopped but I didn't and-" 

"Akira." The older man turned his body and cupped his lover's cheek. 

"I'm sorry, I hurt you." He repeats, his voice cracking midway. Lance quickly pulled the man's face under his chin and stroked his long hair. 

"Akira, I enjoyed last night. And yeah we went a few more rounds than I expected but last night was a workout." Lance grinned, pecking the man's cheek. The Latino frowned as he could feel the younger's body tense. 

"It's just...not what I imagined our first night to be." The younger man murmured. 

"Hey, I'm not mad, okay. Now I can look forward to more future hot steamy sex-" 

"Lance, you can't just joke about this." Akira interrupted. The Latino sighed and brought his boyfriend's face near his. 

"You want me to be mad at you? Fine." Lance huffed. "My body is sore. My ass hurts like I can't walk for days. I liked the first few rounds we had until your drunk horny ass wanted more. It's not my fault that I was dealing with someone who's good in bed. And yeah, I think I almost peed on the bed sheet because of you.

I like how you take control in bed and frankly, if I was younger and had more stamina, we would've done it till days! You're a jerk, West. A fucking jerk who can't slow down when I can't keep up! I'm sick of- mmph!" The teacher blinked in surprise as his lips were captured by his boyfriend's. His hands circled around his pale neck and played with the younger's mullet. 

They pulled back for air and placed their forehead against each other, both breaths puffing against one another's lips. 

"That sounds like a compliment rather than a complaint, idiot." The indigo eyed man chuckled. "I won't do it to you again when I'm drunk. I promise." Akira's eyelids fluttered closed, pushing his head lightly against his lover's. 

"Okay. You better keep your word." Lance smiled, leaning back his head against the younger's shoulders. 

A moment of peace passed as the couple cuddled in each other's warmth. 

"Does the 'I got drunk and didn't realize I had sex' happen often?" Lance inquired, breaking the silence. 

"...Yeah." he heard him reply after a moment of hesitation. 

"Oh." The teacher frowned. "Is it with strangers? Like the ones before you met me?" The Latino pouted. 

He could see Akira's gaze avoiding his, before slowly closing them and letting out a sigh. "Yeah."

Lance pursed his lips before cupping his lover's face full of worry. "You know you can tell me right? You helped me. It's time I return the favour." He kissed the man's nose. 

Akira brought his eyes elsewhere before grasping the hands cupping his. "I may...have a drinking problem." 

Lance nodded in understanding and circled his arms around his boyfriend's pale torso. 

He lifted his head up to look into the man's indigo eyes. "When do you feel the need to drink?" 

"When I'm most stressed, I guess. Too much thinking." 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you before.” Lance’s eyes suddenly widened and he pulled back from his lover’s embrace. 

“But now I can help you!”

Akira’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Come again?”

“I’ll help you quit drinking.” Lance grinned. He watched as the raven haired man froze for a moment before breaking into laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” the Latino frowned. 

The pale skinned man shook his head before pulling the teacher on his lap.

“Nothing. You just looked cute with your eyes twinkling, your excited gesture and all.” Akira grinned, pecking the blushing man’s lips.

Lance knew that Akira helped him with his matter before this. It should make sense for him to assist him too. It's been years since he was in a relationship so putting effort and his love towards it made him feel a little wistful. To him, being with Akira was entirely different compared to when he was with Ryan. It should’ve felt foreign to him for having so much trust towards a stranger he just met only months ago. 

Most of his relationships, whether it was family, friends or lovers were built on years and years of trust. But with Akira, it felt so...familiar. One of the reasons he even agreed to their first date was how comfortable his aura was when they kissed. 

He wasn’t sure if Akira was some godsent for him just to forget Ryan and have a happy romantic life. 

However, he is sure that he feels content and loved when he’s around Akira. At the back of his mind, he can’t help but to shake off the many whispers of guilt of his relationship with Keith.

Keith was a different story.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Fucking hell, Keith." Adam hissed under his breath as he slammed the phone on the table. He pressed his nose bridge and prayed to God the teacher hadn't called his husband yet. 

He sighed as he remembered the sight of the teenager for the past week. Pale face, dark circles under his eyes and messy hair. 

"He might've gone through a bump in his relationship." He mumbled to himself. He had pieced the puzzle one by one, finally figuring out that Keith is currently in a relationship. Or currently was? 

On their dinner night with Lance, he noticed the hickies that trailed on his brother's pale neck even if the boy tried his best to act naturally. He wasn't sure if the boy had a girlfriend or a boyfriend, since he came out as pansexual a few years ago. 

_ "You see, Keith hadn't been attending any of his classes for the past week. We were wondering if he had any activities with any clubs since we weren't informed of any. But don't worry, Mr West, it's not that serious. He  _ **_is_ ** _ our best student.",  _ the voice of the teacher repeated in his head. 

"Looks like I'm gonna have a talk with him before Takashi finds out." Adam confirmed. 

The dark skinned man stopped in his track as an idea popped in his head. 

He walked upstairs to the teenager's room and turned the doorknob. 

_ A little snooping should be fine, right? Just before Takashi and Keith come home.  _

. . . . . . . . . .

"Mmh, w-wait, Akira!" Lance whined under his breath as the younger released his lips with a smack. The raven haired boy cupped his boyfriend's cheeks and looked at him worriedly. 

"This isn't what I meant when I said I'm going to help you." Lance pointed out. The pale skinned man ignored him and continued on trailing sloppy kisses down his dark skin. 

"Hey, stop it!" Akira brought his head up to the teacher and smiled at the forming pout on the older's lips. 

"Isn't this what you meant? I almost took another beer from the fridge after finishing one. You pulled me away and said that you would distract me." 

"Yes, I did." Lance furrowed his eyebrows. 

"And you meant sex right?" 

"Wha- No! That's not what I meant, mullet!" Lance shrieked, punching the man's shoulders. 

The Latino got even irritated with his lover's blunt and confused face. 

"It worked though." 

"Shut up. We just showered after having sex so many times." 

Lance could see a teasing glint in his indigo eyes as he shrugged and stood up from the couch. 

"Fine. I'll just go and have a beer." 

"Wait, no!" Lance pulled him back on the couch. The older man quickly straddled the young mechanic and pinned his arms beside his head. 

"Not even one can of beer! I'll fucking handcuff your hand to me until you stop drinking." The blue eyed man huffed, his grip tightening. 

Akira's face suddenly went red which confused the teacher. Well, until he felt the uncomfortable growing bulge under him. 

"You're like a horny teenager!" Lance stammered, his ears turning red as he quickly got off his boyfriend. 

"I might as well be." He heard the younger mumble, sitting up while hiding his blushing face. His lips were pursed and his fingers fidget with his shirt (Lance's oversized shirt). The Latino was about to promise the man a movie marathon and some cuddles until he heard a notification bell from his phone. 

"Shit, I forgot to send in the report to Iverson." The blue eyed Latino cursed, sitting back down on the couch exasperatedly. 

Akira sat beside him and pulled his boyfriend in a side hug. "But it's Friday. Can't you send it on Monday?" 

Lance sighed and nuzzled his face in the crook of the younger's neck. "No. He needs it by tomorrow morning and I left the file in my office."

"So you're going to go get it?" He inquired, stroking the man's brown hair. 

The Latino groaned and whined, shaking his shoulders in refusal like a kid who didn't want to go to the dentist. 

"Come on, Lance. You just need to place the file on his table right? Easy-"

"I have to sign some papers too. From club meetings, trips..." 

"You need to stop procrastinating." Akira remarked, pinching the teacher's nose between his two fingers. 

"Hey, I'm actually very good at dealing with pocastrination-" 

" _ Procrastination."  _ The younger man corrected. "You can't even say the word right. What are you, twelve?" He smirked, watching how the teacher's face looked annoyed before his navy eyes widened. 

The raven haired man tilted his head in confusion as his boyfriend shook his head as if to shake away the thoughts existing in his head.  _ Did he go too far with his teasing?  _ The teenager thought, cursing internally as he realized that his words sounded too mean. Something Keith would say. 

"Lance, I-" 

"I should go change." The Latino stood up abruptly, a nervous smile plastered on his red face.  _ Shit, he went too far. _ The teacher stumbled in his steps as he walked into his room to change. 

Keith groaned in frustration as he gripped his hair, cursing under his breath. "Good job, Kogane. Way to make it awkward." He hissed to himself. He punched the cushion beside him in silent rage with clenched teeth. 

"Um, Akira?" Lance called out from his room. 

The teenager stopped his action and took a deep breath, hoping to not say something stupid again. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" _Unbelievable, Kogane,_ he grimaced from his words. _Should put your fucking head on_ _fire._

"You're coming with me by the way." He heard his teacher stammer in false confidence. 

His eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. "What for?"

"Don't think I'm letting you off my sight, West." Lance's head popped out from his room and his navy ocean eyes glared at him despite his red ears. 

"You're not laying a hand on any of my beers and wines." The Latino added, making an 'I'm watching you' gesture while scrunching his face for effect before entering back into his room. 

Keith blinked from the action and sighed.

. . . . . . . . . 

"Okay, why does Keith keep his stuff clean?!" Adam exclaimed, annoyed at how he can't even find any clue about his brother's mystery lover. Was he curious as to why the kid didn't attend school? Actually...no. 

He was more curious in knowing the teenager's partner than anything else. Plus, if he finds out first, he can prevent his husband from blowing up and heading straight to the 'birds and bees' talk to Keith. 

Oh, and also knowing the reason as to why he's skipping school. 

The spectacled man heaved a sigh and plopped on the bed. He only found a few condoms in his nightstand, neatly hidden under other things. Keith  _ is _ a teenager so no weird clues about that.

"Looks like it will remain a mystery then." He sighed, sitting up with a groan. Until his eyes caught a notebook just in between a few thick textbooks. 

With a wide Cheshire grin, he took the notebook and walked out of the room, not forgetting to close the door. He flipped a few torn pages until he stopped at a messy list of- 

"Date ideas?" He questioned. The list had ice cream shops, dinners in extravagant restaurants, diners and beauty products? 

The beauty products were circled and a mind map was drawn beside it. 

"Night cream, moisturizer, hand lotion...So it's a girl?" Adam guessed. No, guys can like beauty products too, guys who take care of their appearance. 

The dark skinned man continued on reading, flipping to the next page to see one circled profusely and bolded, taking the whole page. 

"Killbot Phantasm: Battle of The Red Dragon?" 

So, Keith's mystery partner likes the Killbot Phantasm game. Except, not many people even know the game existed. Only a handful of dedicated fans still play the old 90s game. 

This was a useful clue.  _ Very useful.  _

. . . . . . . . . .

The couple finally arrived at the entrance of the school, holding one another from the strong cold night breeze. Keith felt weird dressing as Akira coming to his school. Who knows how many horny or stupid teenagers would come to school at night just to play around. The feeling of regret filled his body from the mistakes he made just a few months back. He sighed, he craved for a bottle of beer at the moment. 

"Are you thinking of drinking again?" Lance raised an eyebrow, looking up to the fidgety man.

"...No?" 

The older snorted in amusement before pulling the man to the guardhouse. 

"Hey, Var." Lance greeted the security man from the tiny window. "I need keys to my office. Need to send in some files." The teacher smiled. 

"Forgot the due date again, Mr McClain?" The man snickered, handing him a few keys. 

"Well, ya know me." He sheepishly replied, taking the keys in his hand. 

"Make sure to give the keys back here, Mr McClain." 

Lance nodded before turning back to the old guard. "Do you think I can get Iverson's office key?" He asked in a quiet tone while fluttering his eyelashes. Keith rolled his eyes from his teacher's antics and watched as the security guard's face turned serious.

"Mr McClain, you know no one is allowed to have his keys other than himself. Even teachers." The man sternly said. 

"Oh, come on!" Keith felt a nudge from his teacher and he knew that it meant for him to steal the keys. "I made you those really nice brownies during the staff party. I baked it with almonds, and I know everyone loves almonds-" Lance continued on babbling while the teenager walked around the guard house. He sneakily popped his head in the right window of the guard house, clear from the old man's sight and quickly took the key that was labeled,  _ Principal _ . He quickly walked back to his boyfriend's side, the key in his hand.

"Like I said Mr McClain, no. You're not allowed." Varkon sighed. 

Lance pouted and gripped the teenager's wrist. "Well, fine. I don't want it anyways. Also, you lost your rights to eat my brownies for the next staff party." He huffed, pulling Keith with him as they walked into the school. 

"You got the key?" Lance whispered, as they entered the empty hallways. 

Keith smirked, dangling the silver object between his fingers. The blue eyed man chuckled and pecked his cheek, taking the key from his fingers. 

"Best boyfriend ever." He grinned. 

The raven haired man chuckled and ruffled his lover's brown hair despite the older man's curses. 

"Come on, let's send in your file." 

. . . . . . . . . 

"You almost done?" 

"Just three more papers." Lance mumbled, his eyes never leaving the papers on his table. Keith nodded and continued swiping through his messages. He had a few texts from Pidge asking if he and Lance were okay after their afternoon incident. He may have to update her later. There were also a few messages from his brothers but one text from Adam stood out. 

_ AdamBro: hey we need to talk. Text me when you get home. _

He raised an eyebrow from the monotonous text. Adam was never a serious person. He was always that easy-going brother, a total opposite than Shiro. The teenager bit his lip before replying back the message.

_ KeithyBro: ok, sure.  _

Whatever the serious issue is, he thinks he can handle it. 

"Okay, I'm done." Lance said, standing up and cleaning his desk. Keith nodded as the two walked out of his office, the brown file under the Latino's arm. The teenager watched as his boyfriend fumbled with the keys with his trembling fingers.  _ Something's going on with Lance. _

"Here, lemme lock it." The raven haired took the keys from the teacher's clammy hands and swiftly locked the door. 

"Thanks." 

"You okay? You seemed fine before we came here." The teenager asked, as the couple walked together in the dark, empty hallways.

The blue eyed man sighed before nervously holding the younger's hand. Keith squeezed his hand comfortably, showing that he's there to listen to his problems. 

"Umm, remember K-Keith?" Lance started.  _ Oh. So he's going to talk about...that.  _

"The student you kissed?" Keith answered calmly. 

"Accidentally! It was an accidental kiss." The teacher exclaimed, his hand trembling in his.  _ Alright, he's not ready.  _

"The thing is, he...umm, he-" 

"Lance", the taller man interrupted. He gave a small smile, hoping it looked sincere with what little light they had in the hallway. 

"Let's send your file first and then we'll talk. Okay?" The agitated Latino nodded and Keith pecked his forehead just to calm him down. 

"I'll just stay here while you send it in." He pulled out Iverson's keys and handed it to him.

"Alright. I'll be back in a sec." 

As he watched Lance walk to the end of the hallway and turn left, he slid down the red lockers and let out the breath he was holding in. 

Of course, Lance would want to tell their little argument with Akira. His teacher was probably still worried about him, thinking of the mistake he made from his adolescent brain. He sighed defeatedly and craned his neck up, trying to breathe normally and hopefully, calm himself. After their argument, he remembered he drank a lot, too many and too drunk to even notice. Hunk was there as a witness, watching him down every drink he ordered. He probably sent a message (the same excuse) with a lot of typos to his brothers. He might also almost had sex with some guy in the restroom. 

Keith groaned and banged his head back, the metal sound rattling behind him. He was sure that there were some groping and sloppy kisses here and there until he stopped and literally said out loud to the stranger, "Wait, I have a boyfriend. I can just fuck him!" And that was how he made his second mistake, fucking Lance like some horny dog. 

Sex with Lance was a dream come true, he loved how submissive and whiny his teacher was under him. He wasn't sure how many times they did it, but he probably could guess judging from the way the man limped his way to make them breakfast this morning. The sex was good, but he was too selfish, too angry with himself. It was to the point that he hurt Lance. Because of his stupidity, he went too rough with him. Even though the Latino had console him that it was the best sex he ever had, the teenager still felt a tiny bit of guilt inside of him. His guilt grew during their breakfast together, when Lance replied that he too couldn't remember well from the active night before. Something to add more to his guilt is when he realizes that even with Lance, his bad habits still acted up. This time, he fucked up by cheating on Lance. 

He wanted a drink. His head was thinking and he wanted it to stop. He wants to drink till he passes out. Maybe he could beg his boyfriend for a sip of beer? 

Before the teenager could even dwell in his thought, he heard a ruckus at the end of the hallway on his left. He heard a few teenager's giggling and shushing each other, enough to echo throughout the empty hallways. 

"Whatcha looking at?" A voice whispered in his ear.

"Ah!" The teenager stood up, startled.

"Woah, don't pee your pants. Chill, man." Lance smirked. Keith sighed and shushed the confused teacher, focusing on the group of boys slowly heading their way. 

"Dude, where did you even get this much?" A familiar voice snickered. 

"I bought some from a friend of mine, duh." Another said. 

"You got the bottles we kept in the club?" 

"Yep." The voice giggled. "Too bad Keith couldn't join this time." 

The raven haired boy froze from the mention of his name. _ Fuck, it's his debate club. Those losers are doing their stupid celebration again.  _

"What's going on- Hey!" The teenager quickly pulled the man into a random empty classroom, relieved that it wasn't locked. 

"Akira, what's going on?" The teacher crossed his arms. "So, there's some students hanging around school on a Friday night, no big deal. They're probably studying." 

_ No, it's a big deal. Those idiots are in my debate club and they're celebrating god knows what by drinking and smoking like a bunch of rebellious teenagers. Also, the fact that they're mentioning my name is not a good idea. Clearly, associating his fucking name with drinking and smoking is not good. _

He could see the silhouette of his teammates from the translucent glass from the door, their voices slowly getting louder and more annoying. Seriously, why did they have to pick this class to get high and wasted?! 

His indigo eyes swiftly caught a full planning on the whiteboard of the debate team's- alright, the universe hates him. He's in the debate club room. Fuck it.

"Let's have sex." He blurted out. 

"Excuse me?" Lance's blue eyes squinted in confusion. Keith didn't know what he was doing and he was internally panicking. Before Lance could even say a word, he slammed his lips against his, and quickly pulled him into the large storage cabinet at the back of the classroom. He quickly closed the metal doors and muffled the Latino's voice in a sloppy kiss. Keith hoped they didn't make any obvious sounds that could alert the nerds and blow their cover. 

The teenager cursed as he felt his boyfriend hitting his neck, painfully. He pulled away from the kiss in discomfort and glared at Lance. He could hear the older man panting and he was probably glaring at him too.

"Seriously, West. What is up with you?" The teacher hissed. "I'm really up to sex but not at my work place, mullet-head. You can fuck me when we get home-mmph!" Keith quickly covered the angry Latino's mouth with his hand as he heard his teammates laughing and snickering outside the cabinet. 

"Shh, you wouldn't want them to know we're here, would you?" The teenager tried to say calmly. "Don't you think it would be weird for them to see their teacher in a closet with another man?" He whispered low, hoping it would stop Lance from making any sounds and probably make him horny. His other hand snaked to the teacher's crotch and slowly palmed the growing tent. All he needed to do is to just distract him and avert the focus away from his-

"Are they smoking weed? And drinking?!" Lance hissed, pushing the boy away and making a move to leave the cabinet. The indigo eyed teen swiftly pinned the man's hands behind him and clamped his mouth shut with his hand. 

He heard muffled Spanish curses from the Latino and he knew that he fucked up.  _ Real bad. _

"Hey, Aaron. Did you get to fuck Mia?" A voice slurred. 

"Nope, she doesn't like nerds. As usual." The group laughed obnoxiously as the waft of burnt weed floated in the classroom. At this point, he could feel Lance shaking in front of him, in anger. He even brought down his hand that was closing his mouth but he still held a tight grip on the teacher's wrists. 

"I don't know what's going on with you, West. But when we get home, I'm going to-"

"Didn't you have a crush on Keith or somethin?" Another voice asked Aaron. The other guys snickered, teasing the drunk Aaron. Keith swallowed in fear as he felt the Latino's body went tense. 

"Sue me, he's fucking hot." Aaron defended. 

"He's fucking annoying." Another chimed in. His friends laughed from the joke and the nervous teenager hoped they're not mentioning bad stuff about him. 

"Yeah, he's a pain in the ass. He's the president, whatever. But someone has to pull that stick up his ass." A voice agreed.

_ Why don't I push sticks up your asses? _ Keith gritted his teeth. So, he was strict. That was a role of a good leader. He learned the best from Shiro. 

"Guys, leave Aaron alone. He's wallowing in self-pity for his one-sided love." Someone joked. The others joined in the laughter, the sounds of bottle glasses clinking can be heard from the drunk teenagers. 

He felt Lance moving in front of him and he didn't even realize his grip had loosened. 

"Alright, I'm going to bust them. Their fucking dead for drinking and smoking in school territory." He heard the teacher fumed. 

"Wait, you shouldn't go out." The raven haired teen consoled. "I told you, it would be weird for two men to come out of the cabinet. And even worse, their teacher being one of them." 

"I don't fucking care. I don't want my students to do those illegal stuff before they're even...legal!" 

"Lance, every teenager does it. That's how it is in the US." Keith said in a matter of fact tone while holding the angered man's hands. 

"It's my responsibility to stop them from doing all of these things. It's wrong." 

"It's fine. Leave them be, okay?" He pecked the Latino's lips. "We'll let them drink and smoke until they leave the room." 

"That will take hours, smart ass." The man grumbled. 

The raven haired teen smirked and shook his head. "Trust me. These nerds won't last long. They'll be out like a candle." Lance sigh defeatedly and nodded, agreeing to his plan. 

"So, what now?" He could feel the teacher fidgeting in front of him in an awkward stance. "It's pretty weird for us to be stuck in a close and tight space." The teacher stammered. Keith smiled from his embarrassment and lifted the quiet man's chin up. 

"You guys wouldn't believe it." They heard Aaron slurred. The pale skinned teenager rolled his eyes and was about to kiss his boyfriend when a finger pushed against his lips. 

"Not in school. And especially not in front of my students." Keith sighed and instead rested his head on the teacher's shoulder focussing to mute out his idiot club members' drunk gossips. 

"A few months back, I went to a bar."  _ Ugh, this is going to take long.  _

"And I met this fucking ass hot guy who looks just like Keith. But older and sexier." The others hummed in curiosity and the indigo eyed teenager froze in his place.  _ No, no no no no- _

"I'm not joking, he really looks like Kogane. I mean, Kogane is cute and all but nothing can compare to the hot dude I met. We got drunk and made out a lot." The boy giggled. 

"You guys didn't even fuck? Boo!" Another teased. His other friends joined in with the boo-ing.  _ Fuck, fuck- _

Aaron let out a dreamy sigh and laughed. "We did. And the sex was fucking good. I didn't even call out Kogane's name when he fucked me that night." 

As the other club member cheered for the happy drunk and high boy, Keith still stood frozen and silent, now feeling uncomfortable with his boyfriend.  _ This is not going to end well.  _

"What's the name you screamed when his dick was in your ass?" A hiccuping boy questioned. 

"I think it was Akira or somethin'. Kept screaming that hot fucks name when his dick was in my ass. Best sex ever." He laughed, as the sound of glass bottles clinked again. Shit, he could never remember the faces he spends the night with. Even worse, he can't believe he had sex with one of his teammates in the debate club.

Keith swallowed and tried to form a sentence. "Lance, that was before I met you. I was drunk and-" 

"You fucked a student?" The teacher growled under his breath, gripping the younger's shirt in rage. 

"Lance, I-"

He heard the Latino let out a shaky breath and the grip on his shirt tightened. "I don't fucking care if you were drunk. You fucked a teenager.  _ A minor! _ " He hissed, shoving his body back roughly against the metal sides. The action caused the cabinet to rattle, alerting the group of teenagers in the dark classroom. 

"Shit, what was that?" A boy stammered. 

"Is it a fucking ghost?!" Another shrieked in fear. 

Just then, the classroom door slammed open, startling the intoxicated teenagers. 

"Hey, what are you kids doing here?" Keith heard the school guard, Varkon asked. He heard a few curses from the group as they tried to run away from the man. 

"Hey, come back here!" Varkon yelled, running after the escaped students. Which leaves Keith alone with his teacher in a very awkward situation. 

After the coast was clear, he felt the teacher shoved him out of the tight space and slapped his face. His eyes widened from the sting on his left cheek, he quickly held his lover's hands. 

"Please, Lance, I didn't even fucking know-" he begged, gripping the smooth hands in his. 

But the hurt man pulled his hands back from his grip and left the classroom, leaving the teenager to wallow in the mistakes he made in just one day. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys noticed the Keith and Akira score, Akira lost three points because well, he fecked up...thrice. soo, yep he's probs a goner by then. Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter!!


	8. Love and Fear (Keith: 1, Akira: 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys, I'm back!! Sorry it took so long but I'm free now!! T~T, hope you guys enjoy this chapter
> 
> ♡ Kudos and comments are much appreciated ♡

Lance pursed his lips as he closed his right hand. He could still feel the lost heat at the palm of his hand, the feeling of his palm meeting with Akira's cheek. His heart clenched at the memory of distressed indigo eyes looking into his. He knew for a fact that what the man did was unacceptable and unforgivable. But who was he to judge.

"Fucking hell." He sighed, adjusting his head on his pillow. He punched the soft pillow in frustration before giving up and laying his head back down. He stared at his ceiling and wished that he would just fucking sleep already. 

"Why do you have to make me hate you, dumbass?" He whispered to no one. He closed his eyes shut and laid his left arm on his forehead.

_ "Wait, stop. I don't want this."  _

_ "Stop being a pussy. You asked for this." The man growled.  _

_ "But now I don't want to, you fuckhead!"  _

The teacher shut his eyes even tighter, ignoring the tears building at the edge of his eyes. He bit his lips hard to hopefully forget the memory but it started to become clearer in his mind, like wiping a foggy window after a rainy day.

_ The large man's wild brown eyes looked down on him, a disgusting smirk plastered on his face. "Spread your legs, baby." He purred in a low tone.  _

Lance's hands gripped the sheet, breathing rapidly through his mouth. He heard the sky rumble outside his window and a bright light flashed abruptly, startling the shaken man. He quickly sat up and his chest heaved. 

The pitter patter of the rain could be heard outside and the wind was howling, shaking the tree as it knocked on his window. It was never good for him to stay alone with his thoughts especially during a rainstorm. Lightning flashed again, shedding bright light into his dark room for a moment before it was gone. He sighed and took his phone from the nightstand. He pulled his knees together as he dialed his best friend's number.

_ "Hey, this is Hunk. I'm not available at the moment. Leave a message after the beep!"  _ Lance groaned from the voicemail and craned his neck up. He then remembered that Hunk and his wife were out visiting their family. He scrolled past his call log and stopped at Allura's number. He hesitated for a moment before pressing the green call icon.

_ Allura's in France with her husband, you idiot,  _ he thought to himself before quickly pressing the end call button. He cursed under his breath and threw his phone at the edge of the bed.  _ Sucks to be alone with all these shitty memories.  _ The man swallowed, feeling the pit of his stomach growing in fear.

_ Looks like the nightmares are coming back, _ he thought.

Lance laid back on his bed and pulled up his comforter to cover his face. He took three deep breaths before closing his eyes. He tried to forget the awful memories of the man, his disgusting touches, the sloppy wet kisses on his seventeen year old skin and the brush of his beard against his chin when he slammed his mouth against young Lance's. 

The Latino clenched his fist and abruptly sat up, frustrated. He was about to walk out of his room to get a cup of tea when he heard his phone buzz, the screen lit in the dark for a moment. 

Raising an eyebrow, he took his phone and read the text message.

_ ShiroHero: hey Lance, thanks for your feedback on my fourth paper! :) I owe you one! Text me when you're free to come by for dinner ;))  _

Lance didn't even finish reading the whole text as he quickly dashed to his closet. He changed his clothes and searched for his keys and wallet. 

Shiro's text was enough for him to get out of his house from being alone with his past memories and thoughts. 

Without wasting any time, he left the house locking the doors with shaky fingers as if the house was haunted. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Shiro entered the living room with a bowl of popcorn, eyebrows furrowed with the absence of his husband and brother. 

"Honey? It's your turn to pick the movie today." He called out, setting the bowl on the coffee table. He sat on the couch and grabbed the remote, going through the movies and trying to pick the one they haven't watched yet. The thunder rumbled outside as the sound of heavy rain continued to go on, showing no signs of stopping.

"Uh, yeah, Takashi. I'll be down in a bit." He heard his husband reply from upstairs. "I just have something to talk about with Keith." 

The Japanese man frowned.  _ Couldn't they just do it downstairs?  _ The man shrugged and plopped a popcorn in his mouth. More popcorn for him then.

Just as he was about to choose a random war movie while munching on his snack, the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Thinking either his husband or his brother ordered takeout, he walked to his door and opened it. 

He wasn't expecting Lance dripping wet from head to toe from the rain outside. His navy eyes looked somewhat lost like a starving stray dog on the verge of death.

"L-Lance? What are you doing here? You didn't text me you were coming." He asked, his sentence full of worry. 

The Latino pursed his lips and hugged himself from the cold. He gaped and Shiro didn't waste any time in pulling him inside the house, not wanting his friend to die from the weather. 

"Lance, what's going on? Are you okay? Why are you wet? Didn't you drive here? Did you forget your umbrella again?" His questions were laced with concern as he grabbed a clean towel from the laundry room and wrapped it around the shivering man. 

"I-I needed to get out of my house. I didn't want to be alone." He stammered and sneezed, quickly rubbing his nose with the towel. "I got out of my house and forgot to take my car keys with me and also, my umbrella." He sniffled, eyes shifting to the carpet on the floor. 

The white haired man sighed and took off his glasses, fingers pressing the bridge of his nose. The memory of Lance's troubled face and watery eyes flashed in his mind. He realized that Lance was very closed off when it comes to his troubles, putting up thick walls to mask his imperfections and worries. Even back during their university years, the Latino would always put on a bright smile and joke around when any sensitive topics were brought up. His worry for the man grew every night before he slept after seeing the Latino's face at their dinner a week ago. Was his friend's walls slowly crumbling?

If it was, he wants to be there when Lance needs a friend.

"Come on, let's get you out of those clothes. And then we'll talk." He offered, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Navy blue eyes glanced at him, empty and tired before replying a soft 'okay'. 

. . . . . . . . . .

"Alright, Little bro." Adam crossed his arms while looking at Keith, sitting cross-legged on the bed. The teenager frowned. 

"Spill." The man said.

"Excuse me?"

The brown haired man smirked and grabbed his study chair, turning it around before sitting on it. 

"I figured it out, kiddo. Tell me about your secret partner."

Keith's eyes widened from Adam's sudden words before his expression softened and his indigo eyes gazed sadly on the floor.

"There is no secret partner. We're...done, I guess." He mumbled, his thumbs mindlessly pushing one another.

His brother-in-law raised an eyebrow, watching the forlorn teenager. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Adam worried, resting his arms on the chair. 

The teenager looked at him for a moment before groaning and laying on his bed. "I fucked up. I  _ really  _ fucked up _. _ " 

"How bad?"

Keith's eyes stared at his ceiling, the memory of Lance's heartbroken face flashing before his eyes. 

"The kind that got you slapped in the face."

"Ooof, that's rough, buddy." Adam commented, turning slightly on his chair. 

"How can I fix it when I've made so many mistakes? To the point that the person I love keeps getting hurt?" He sighed. 

The spectacled man hummed for a moment.  _ Looks like the kiddo is still keeping it secret. _ "Look, you need to know what your mistakes are. What you've done that made them slap the shit out of you." 

The teenager bit his lip and the man continued. "If you really love them, you wouldn't be making the same mistakes." 

"But I'm not! It's- I-..." the teen stuttered. "I don't fucking know." Keith covered his eyes with his palms, hoping to forget the navy blue eyes glaring at him full of betrayal and anger. He only had a fling with a teammate of his when he was stupid drunk and that was the first few weeks when he was Akira. 

He groaned. No, that wasn't the only thing that Lance should be mad at. Keith had cheated on him when they're in a relationship, he lied to him and he broke his heart. 

Maybe, he should give up. Maybe, he isn't meant to be with Lance. Lance didn't deserve to be dragged into the stupid mess he made,  _ the mistakes he made _ .

Adam frowned and stood up from his seat to sit on the bed. A hand ruffled his raven hair, the fingers softly combing through the strands. 

"Keith, maybe you two need some space. Sort things out and talk it out with each other when you guys are ready. In the meantime, have some time to yourself." 

The teenager pursed his lips and moved his arms from his face. He sat up and nodded, his brother smiled and patted his head. 

"Pidge just needs some space. She'll talk to you when she's okay." 

The raven haired teen frowned and looked at his brother. "Pidge? What are you talking about?" 

Adam stood up from the bed, his face glowing with confidence. "Your secret partner is Pidge, right?" He smirked. 

Keith shook his head and laughed. "Pidge is just a friend."

"Wait, what?" The man looked befuddled. 

The teenager nodded before patting his brother's shoulder. "Try again next time." 

"On come on, Keith! I need to know who your girlfriend is!" 

"Not a girl." 

Keith rolled his eyes when he heard a gasp from the tan skinned man. 

"Thanks, Adam. For your advice." The teenager gave a small smile, before walking towards the door. 

He looked back at his surprised brother and smirked. "Yes, it's a guy." 

Adam smiled before running out of the room and grabbing the teenager in a headlock. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Lance mumbled a soft 'thank you' as his old friend gave a cup of warm tea in his hand. The spectacled man sat beside the Latino, a comforting smile shown on his face. 

"Sorry for the oversized shirt." Shiro murmured. The teacher shook his head and his lips lifted slightly. 

"It's fine." A moment of silence passed as the two friends enjoyed their hot tea from the harsh weather outside. Lance eyed his toes as he sipped his drink. He could feel his friend's eyes staring at him, waiting for him to speak. 

"Lance", the Latino sighed, hearing the familiar fatherly tone. He has heard it a lot of times during their university years. Every time Lance was troubled, the white haired man would always be there to talk to him. But Lance wouldn't want to trouble him. His matters weren't important. He wouldn't want to burden his friends with his problems. 

Allura and Hunk were one of his friends that forced him to talk it out, worried for his well-being. But now that they aren't here, he needs someone to talk to. It's better to open up and talk to a friend, especially to a friend as kind as Shiro. It's how he copes with the things that triggered his rare nightmares.

"I'm afraid to be alone tonight." He started, setting the mug on the coffee table with trembling hands. "Something happened today that made my nightmares…come back. Every time I have it, I would call Allura or Hunk to talk about it and sleepover theirs." 

Shiro nodded, looking at the teacher with concern. "Are all the nightmares the same?" 

Lance nodded. He could feel his voice trembling and his breath shaking as he continued. "It's always the same man, touching my teenage body while I screamed for help." He stammered, his hands now tucked beneath his knees. He jolted when he felt Shiro's cold prosthetic hand on his knee. 

"Lance, there's something you're not telling me." Dark grey eyes bore into his. It had a glint of worry and also anger. The teacher's eyes widened, afraid of his friend's reaction after his confession. Of course, Shiro didn't know about the incident that made him stop swimming back when he was seventeen. The only ones who knew were Hunk and Allura.

"I-It started back in Cuba, when I was seventeen…" 

  
  


_ ~Flashback~ _

Lance bit his lips, his hands gripping the white sheets as he listened to the doctor speaking to his parents behind the door. 

"I don't think your son will be able to swim professionally. His arm and shoulder will heal in a few months but it wouldn't be strong enough to sustain in the long term. I'm sorry." He heard the doctor explain. The soft sobbing of his mother made his heart clenched in despair and he only shut his eyes tighter. 

"W-What about physiotherapy? He can slowly train his body." His father pleaded. 

"I'm sorry, Mr McClain. It wouldn't be enough for your son." 

A tear slid down his cheek as he heard his mamá's sobbing got louder. Lance stared at the ceiling and pursed his lips, whimpering from the news that his dream was crushed. 

_ It's over. Nothing matters anymore.  _

. . . . . . . . . .

The teenager's eyelids fluttered open as he heard his door slid close. His personal nurse must have checked up on him. Sitting up from his bed, he quickly stripped his hospital gown off. 

"Stupid gown." He cursed under his breath, trying hard to pull the thin clothing from his cast. After almost thirty minutes of trying to remove the gown to no avail, he grunted and shredded the cloth with his teeth. 

He quickly changed into his clothes, putting on a simple shirt and biting his lips to bear the pain in his arm. He grabbed his phone and wallet and slid his window open. Thankfully, his room was on the ground floor, so he wouldn't have to revisit the hospital again if he breaks his legs. 

He breathed in the cold air, looking up at the bright full moon above him and listening to the soft chirping of the crickets around him. 

He wants to go somewhere. Somewhere his old self wouldn't do. 

Somewhere where he can forget. 

He ran out of the hospital, enjoying the cold night breeze that brushed against his skin. He remembered a nearby bar a week ago that was just a few blocks away from the hospital. That would be the perfect place. 

After walking for some time, his eyes caught a bright neon sign of a bottle.  _ Perfect. _ Taking a deep breath, he entered the bar. Just as he predicted, the bar was crowded. Lots of strangers drinking, laughing and sucking each other's faces. Just the perfect place he needed to be. 

With a smile he walked up to the bar table and sat. His heart was beating so fast with the unknown environment he was in. It felt thrilling and exciting.

"Um, can I have a beer?" He asked the bartender. The man narrowed his eyes before setting a cup of some kind of alcohol to the man beside him. 

"ID, please." Lance blinked and sheepishly laughed. 

"I'm nineteen and I kinda forgot to bring my ID with me." He lied through his teeth. He lifted his cast and pleaded the man with his baby blues. 

"Can I get it free? I had a rough week." He pouted. The man rolled his eyes before sliding a cup of water in front of him. 

"Go home, kid." He strictly said before walking to another customer. Lance frowned and sighed. What an adventure he's having. 

His eyes suddenly caught a bottle sliding in front of him from his right. With a raised eyebrow, he looked at his right and saw a man smirking at him while sipping his cup. 

"It's my treat, kid." The man winked. Lance could feel electricity run through his body. His heart beat faster, drumming his ears. The man looked quite attractive, if he could say. He had brown unruly hair, a strong jaw, his left eyebrow had a cut and he had a pair of mysterious wild chocolate eyes. He had a stubble but that only made him more attractive. He wore a simple dark long sleeved shirt that hugged his thick muscular body. Lance could figure out that this dude probably did some serious sports back in college. 

"G-Gracias." The teenager stammered, eyes staring elsewhere from the man's hard gaze. He took a sip of his first alcohol and grimaced from the burn at his throat. The man beside him bellowed, pulling his seat closer to the boy.

"First timer, huh? Congratulations." 

"Thanks, I guess." He took another sip, feeling even braver to feel the burn again. 

"Woah, slow down, kid." The man's hand brought down his hand holding the bottle. Lance playfully glared at the man and took another swig from the bottle. 

"It's fine. Even if I finish my first bottle", the teenager licked his lips, enjoying the taste. "You'll buy me more, right?" His blue eyes lazily gazed to the man before drinking again. 

He heard the man chuckled. "I'll buy you a hundred more if you could keep me company tonight." 

Lance started to feel his head buzzing and swaying. With a smile, he finished his bottle. "Deal, man." He giggled. 

. . . . . . . . . .

"So how many months?" The man asked, popping a potato chip in his mouth. 

"I don't fucking know, man!" Lance drunkenly whined. He flailed his cast around and rested his head on the wooden table with a loud  _ bang.  _

"I can't even eat and dress by myself without causing any trouble", he groaned. "Heck, I can't even jerk off!" 

The man laughed and pushed the basket of snacks away. "Alright, alright. You're drunk, kiddo." The older man grabbed his right arm and helped him stand up. "Come on, let's get you home." 

The teenager giggled and wobbled in his steps, his hands grabbing the man's shirt. With dazed eyes, his hands snaked to the man's chest, feeling the hard muscles from underneath the layer of the clothing. 

"You're so buff,  _ señor _ ." The teenager giggled. Bravely, he snaked a hand around the man's shoulders and brought his lips to his ear. 

"I want to forget my pain." He breathlessly purred. " _ Estoy cachondo. Won't you help me?"  _

The man laughed which sent shivers down his spine. At the back of his mind, he thought this was wrong. But it felt so scary and exciting. Like waiting in line for a ride on the scariest rollercoaster. He never did this before, but with the alcohol coursing through his veins, he never felt bold in doing something irrational.

But fuck it, his life is garbage now. He can't even swim as a professional athlete, he wasn't even that smart since all he ever learned and focused on was swimming. Swimming was his life.

And now it's nothing. 

He let out a pleased moan as the man's lips slammed against his. He smiled drunkenly as he felt the man's stubble tickling his chin. He felt the man's large hand lifting him up onto a soft bed and continued kissing a trail down his neck. Lance didn't even realize that they left the bar and went into a room in a random motel.

He didn't care if he was going to do it with a stranger. As long as his mind isn't thinking and he doesn't feel anything, he wants to forget. 

But the tiny voice in his head got louder, echoing inside his empty floating mind. It was as if the smaller rational part of him was trapped in a cell, locked away at the back of his mind. 

_ It's wrong. Having sex with a stranger is wrong. Losing your virginity to a man you never met is wrong. You're seventeen.  _

_ It's wrong.  _

"Wait, stop. I don't want this." Lance stuttered, grabbing the man's hands that were pulling his shirt up. 

"Stop being a pussy. You asked for this." The man growled, irritated at his last minute decision. 

"But now I don't want to, you fuckhead!" The teenager cursed, trying to focus despite the alcohol clouding his mind. 

"You said you wanted to forget the pain of your dreams being crushed." The man smirked, tapping his cast. "I can make you forget all of that." His stubble tickled the teenager's caramel skin and Lance bit his lips as the stranger licked his nipples while sliding down his pants. 

At first, his drunken self wanted this. To forget and instead succumb to the pleasure of mindless sex. But the small part of him, now escaped from it's cell, is now screaming that he was in danger. 

His body trembled in fear and his eyes started to water. His heart started to beat faster and this feeling was different than when he met the man just a few hours ago. It wasn't the thrill and excitement of riding the rollercoaster anymore.

This was fear. He's scared. 

He wants to go home. 

The large man's wild brown eyes looked down on him, a disgusting smirk plastered on his face. "Spread your legs, baby." He purred in a low tone.

_ He wants to go home.  _

"N-No, let go of me!" He cried, tears now sliding down his cheek as his legs flailed to free himself from the man's bruising hold around his hips. "Please, I don't want this anymore!" 

The man looked at him with false sincerity, caressing his hair as Lance moved his head away from the man's hand. "It's okay, Lance. I'm here to-" 

The teenager didn't waste any time in kicking the man's face with his feet before pulling up his pants and running away from the motel room.

_ ~End of flashback~  _

  
  


"And I ran away. Away from him." The teacher stated monotonously. 

"L-Lance, I'm sorry you-" Shiro stammered but Lance gave a small smile stopping his sentence. 

"It's okay. It was my fault. I asked for it." 

He looked up to see Shiro looking at him with dark grey eyes full of pain and empathy. 

"I'm fine. It's alright, Shiro." He forced the words from the back of his throat. 

"Then why are you crying?" Shiro's hand held his. 

The Latino blinked as he finally realized the hot tears sliding down his red cheeks. His lips trembled as his fingers brought up to feel the tears. It was real. 

"I'm sorry, I j-just-" the white haired man abruptly pulled the teacher in a hug, tucking Lance's head under his neck. Lance could feel his friend's hand shaking as he tried to stroke his hair to comfort him. 

"It's okay. I'm not angry and I would never blame you." He heard Shiro whisper, his prosthetic hand combing through his hair. "I'm just glad you're okay." 

"I'm sorry for crying." His voice muffled from the Japanese man's shirt. "I never cried in front of Allura and Hunk when I told them. I don't want them to know that the bastard's face still haunts me." He sobbed. 

"Don't apologize. It's okay to let it all out. I'm happy you told me and Allura and Hunk. We're your friends. And we will do whatever it takes to help you so you don't have to feel like you're fighting this alone." 

With that, the Latino pursed his lips before sobbing to his heart's content.

. . . . . . . . . .

Keith's eyes widened as he heard the sobs coming from his teacher. He had been sitting at the stairs with Adam for quite some time now as they didn't want to intrude the two adult's conversation. They didn't mean to eavesdrop at their conversation, especially something as serious as Lance's secret. 

"Shit, I didn't know he went through that." He heard his brother cursed from beside him. "His sister mentioned he was feeling lost in life after he injured his left arm. Every time I mentioned swimming to him, he would change the topic or act stupid about it. I didn't know this was the cause of it." 

Keith nodded and sighed. His actions triggered Lance's old fears and the weight of his guilt became even heavier for him to even bring his head up. It's his fault. And to think that the bastard touched the Latino, it sent a burning rage in him and all he wanted to do was to search the guy and punch him in the fucking face. 

Even so, it wouldn't solve Lance's fear of the man or his nightmares. Lance needs someone to help him cope with his fears. Someone that would protect him from those memories. 

Lance doesn't need Akira. 

Keith doesn't need Akira to care or love for Lance. As long as his teacher is safe, happy and healthy, he would be happy just to admire and love him from afar. 

Just as the two waited at the stairs, waiting for some kind of cue to move from their positions, Shiro walked up the stairs. 

The man didn't look shocked. Instead he looked calm and quiet. "How much of that did you hear?" He asked both of them, his eyes showing a tint of concern.

"Enough to care and be there for him when he needs it." Keith answered without hesitation. His two brothers looked slightly surprised at his words. Shiro smiled before patting the boy's shoulders and walking up the stairs. 

Adam gave a smile of his own and patted his shoulders too before walking down to the living room to check up on his friend. 

Keith listened to his brother-in-law and teacher's conversation. He thought maybe he could go down and comfort his teacher until he remembered the little blow up he had with Lance back at his dojo.

This time, he should give the man some space. He needs it more than him. 

"It's cool, you can sleep here. I'll get you an extra blanket and a pillow." He heard Adam mentioned. 

"Thanks. Really, I owe you guys." Lance replied. 

"It's no big deal." 

"Hey, um, is Keithy home?" The teenager's body stiffened at the mention of his name. 

"Oh yeah, he's upstairs. Probably asleep already. He just came back from his friend's house." 

He heard his teacher hum before clearing his throat. "Is he okay? Just generally speaking." 

He heard Adam laugh before responding. "He's good. You know, a normal teenager." 

The Latino let out a chuckle and Keith can't help but to smile from the man's relaxed voice.

. . . . . . . . . .

The teenager's eyelids slowly opened as he picked up the sound of soft whimpers from downstairs. He sat up as his eyes adjusted to the darkness in his room. He tried hearing the sounds again but there were none. Instead, he walked downstairs to get a glass of water, hoping it could make him go back to sleep. 

His ears perked again at the sound of a muffled voice. Panicked, he went to the source and saw his teacher tossing and turning in his sleep, the blanket around him disheveled. He ran to the man's side, noticing the sweat forming on his forehead and the way he was breathing heavily. 

"Lance. Lance, wake up!" He shook the man's body. The teacher woke up startled, body shooting up and his chest heaving. His eyes were wide, frantic and glistening with tears. Keith watched as the man's breathing increased and his shoulders trembled, quiet sobs escaped from his lips as he wrapped his arms around his body.

The teenager quickly pulled the frightened man in his arms, tucking his head under his neck. 

"It's alright, you're safe. It's not real. It's just a nightmare." He whispered, trying to calm the sobbing man. 

"Try to follow my breathing, Lance." Keith murmured, hearing his teacher sniffled before he mirrored the teenager's slow breaths. He could feel the older man's breath tickling against his neck and the fingers gripping his shirt slowly relaxing. 

"You're safe." He repeated, wrapping his arms tighter as the man's body slowly relaxed and gave in. Keith stroked Lance's soft brown hair as he listened to the constant exhale of his teacher's breathing. His hands slowly slid to his neck, surprised to feel sweat on the skin. 

Keith held the Latino in his arms for almost an hour, patiently and reminding the teacher to breathe.

"I'm sorry you had to see me...like this." He heard the man muffled, breaking the silence.

Keith lightly shook his head. "It's fine. I...heard the conversation between you and Shiro." Fingers suddenly clutched on his shirt and shoulders tensing. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." The teenager tried to contain his anger and he only exhaled shakily. 

"It's my fault-"

"It's not your fault!" The raven haired snapped. He cupped the man's face and tilted his head so that their eyes met. Lance's eyes and nose were red from all the crying and his lips were chapped. 

"You were drunk, said no and he didn't listen. It's that fucker's fault!" Keith exclaimed. Navy eyes widened before tears slid down his cheek. The teenager let out a grunt when the man pulled him into a tight hug. 

"T-Thank you, Keith. I'm sorry." His voice cracked. 

"It's alright, Lance. You're still you even if I know your past. It doesn't change the way I see you. I'm not disgusted by you. I would  _ never. _ " He murmured, lips hovering over the man's head. Keith quickly pulled himself back and instead rubbed the man's back. 

"If you want, you can sleep in my room." He suggested. Lance tilted his head up and smiled at the boy. 

"No, it's fine. I'm okay sleeping here. You should go to bed now." The man muttered, ruffling the boy's hair. He had stopped crying by now. Keith couldn't help but to wipe the tears stuck on his eyelashes.

"Look, I'm just worried, okay?" Keith huffed, feeling the man move on his lap. "I'll just sleep here with you until you fall asleep." 

The blue eyed man chuckled before standing up and pulling the boy's arm. "How bout we sleep together in your room? That way I can sleep well and you won't worry too much. Deal?" 

Keith's face turned red from the suggestion. Thankfully, his face wasn't visible to the man as he turned his head away. The teenager only kept silent as the man pulled him along to his room. 

The two finally entered his room and laid on the bed. The man pulled his comforter over them before laying on the bed with his back facing the teenager's.

"Thank you for caring about me, Keith." He heard his teacher whisper. The raven haired boy smiled and slowly succumbed to his slumber, unaware of the teacher's flushed cheeks, fast heartbeat and the small smile that made him feel safe and loved. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Lance groaned in his sleep as he turned to his side. The warmth enveloping him a few hours ago was gone which made him feel disappointed. He stretched his hands, tapping against the soft bed, searching for his lost warm body pillow to cuddle with. He opened an eye, squinting as he tried to adjust to the sunlight that entered the room through the window. 

He sat up, saddened at the fact that he was alone in bed. He rubbed his eyes and stretched before walking into the bathroom. His eyes lazily searched for a packaged toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink. Finally finding a white one, he opened the package and went on to brushing his teeth. 

As his hand was busy brushing his teeth, his eyes searched for any facial cleansing soaps. 

"Doesn't he use anything to wash his face?" He mumbled, frowning. 

"It's in the cabinet at the far left." he heard a voice chimed in. 

"Thanks, I-" Lance faltered, his head looked to his right. His navy blue eyes widened and he could feel his face blushing. His mouth was gaping and he's pretty sure he let out a surprised squeak. His heart was drumming his ears and his fingers were trembling, still holding onto the toothbrush in his mouth. Keith came out of the shower, a heavy fog escaped from the opened shower door. There stood the teenager, naked and wet with a towel on his head. 

Lance swallowed as his eyes trailed the lean muscles wrapped in pale skin. The way his strong shoulders were hunched over and the veins around his arms were visible as he dried his hair. His skin glistened from his shower and the teacher had to pull himself back from watching the few drops of water sliding down his neck down to his chest, down to his washboard abdomen, then to his-  _ alright that's enough,  _ he scolded himself. The man could feel himself getting redder as the boy only pulled the towel off his head and slung it over his shoulders. 

The Latino let out a quiet gasp as he saw the wet raven locks clinging to his skin and the way his cheeks were red from the hot shower. 

_ This isn't fair. Why is god testing him _ , he wailed in his mind. The tan skinned man choked and turned his head away to instead look himself in the mirror. He focused in brushing his teeth while trying to ignore the entrancing sight that could make anyone,  _ yes anyone _ , kiss his feet and beg him to fuck- 

The man shook his head and shut his eyes instead, feeling his neck getting warmer and his legs twitching to run away.  _ Not this again, McClain! He's a fucking kid for God's sake! Stop being such a creep. _

"Morning." The teenager simply said, walking behind the man. Lance mumbled incoherently and only minded his business, trying to put a leash on all the stray thoughts running in his mind. 

His body became rigid as he felt the sturdy boy's body pressed against his back, his arms reaching for his toothbrush and the toothpaste on the sink. At this point, Lance probably had swallowed the toothpaste foaming in his mouth. He tried not to think about the  _ thing _ down there, pressing against his behind,  _ oh god,  _ he can feel Keith's- 

The Cuban man spit in the sink and rinsed his mouth, running out of the bathroom with a red face to escape from the teenager.

Unbeknown to the teacher, Keith let out the breath he was holding in. He laid his back against the cold tile wall and combed his wet locks back. Teasing his teacher was fun, but it made his heart go hyperactive even with the confident mask he puts on. He was still in love with his teacher, after all. 

The naked teenager sighed, brushing his teeth while smiling back at the cute image of his blushing teacher in Shiro's oversized shirt with the long sweatpants hanging low around his hips. 

Keith's neck and ears turned red as he realized that it actually worked. Lance really stared at his naked body and he became a flustering mess. 

He sighed as he placed his toothbrush down, feeling himself get hard from his teacher's embarrassed behavior. He rinsed his mouth before locking the bathroom door and entering back into the shower room. 

This might take awhile. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Lance munched on his toast as he stayed quiet from Adam's weird glances. He stuck his eyes instead at his orange juice, hoping his friends wouldn't ask about his absence from the sofa. 

"Did you sleep in Keith's bed?" Shiro asked innocently, a bright smile on his face. The teacher choked on his toast and quickly drank his orange juice. 

Adam raised an eyebrow at his friend's behaviour before hiding a smirk. "You guys didn't do anything weird, right?"

This time he heard the teenager beside him choke on his drink. Adam laughed, waving his hands dismissively.

"I'm joking, sheesh. Lighten up." He chuckled, wiping a stray tear. His husband beside him nodded before setting down his fork. 

"It's nice for Keith to let you sleep on his bed. Helps cope with your nightmares, right?" The white haired man mused. 

"R-Right." The Latino stammered, remembering the night before where he was having difficulty in sleeping. Keith had pulled his body against his even though the teenager was already asleep. It was as if Keith's body unconsciously felt the need to protect him even in his slumber. Having the boy's arms wrapped around him made him feel safe, something he wouldn't have thought of. 

His cheeks turned red just thinking about it and he quickly excused himself to go wash his plate. 

His hands quickly got to work, taking more time in soaping the plate while his thoughts floated in his mind. Thoughts about Keith. 

_ Keith.  _

_ No,  _ he countered, pulling himself back from those wrongful thoughts. He had successfully forgotten and suppressed those feelings and he can do it again. 

"You're gonna leave a hole in the plate if you keep scrubbing it too hard." 

Lance jumped and cursed in Spanish under his breath, glaring at the boy. 

The teenager chuckled before setting his plate in the sink. The tan skinned man narrowed his eyes at the boy and was about to retort a nice 'Wash your own plate' but the boy interrupted him before he could.

"I'll wipe the plates, you'll wash them." His lips lifted into a smile. The man sighed and rinsed his plate before passing it to the teenager. 

"I'm sorry." Keith apologized, wiping the plate with a white cloth. Lance looked over to him, confusion etched on his face. 

"For screaming at you. Back at the dojo." He continued. 

Lance soaped the plate in his hand, shaking his head. 

"I don't actually know how to control my feelings, much less even understand it." He heard Keith mumbled, setting the plate on the counter beside the sink. "What I do understand is that I still have feelings for you." 

The teacher pursed his lips, rinsing the soap foaming on the plate before setting it down in the sink with a sigh. "Keith, I told you-" 

"You won't accept my feelings, I know." The boy's eyes gazed into his. "But can we still be friends? Go back to our normal ways?" His indigo eyes blinked, waiting for the man's response. Lance smiled at him, quickly wrapping his arms around the boy. 

"Of course, Keith. I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled sadly.  _ This was the right thing to do.  _

_ Keith should never know  _

"Alright", the teenager pulled back from the hug. "Then you wouldn't mind if I do this?" The Latino tilted his head, confused by the boy's statement when he felt lips against his forehead. 

The action made his heart leap and his blood flowing to his face. It all went so slow and Lance could only focus on the boy's soft lips against his skin.

"I-I do mind!" The teacher exclaimed, taking a step back. The teenager smirked before pinching the man's cheek. 

"I still like you, Lance. Even if we're friends, my feelings for you won't change." Hia voice was serious while he held eye contact with the man before leaving the kitchen. 

Lance felt himself turning red again for the umpteenth time by the teenager and brought his hand to clench at the place where his beating heart was. 

_ This wasn't fair at all.  _

. . . . . . . . . .

"You sure you're okay?" Adam fretted, his husband beside him as they opened the door for their Cuban friend to leave. 

"It's fine. I'm taking the bus anyway. Thank you for everything, guys." Lance beamed, stretching his arms to hug his two friends. 

"See you in school, Mr McClain." Keith broke in. The Latino pulled himself from the hug and ruffled the teen's raven locks. His cheeks and neck were red as his eyes lightly glared at the boy. 

"Welp, I'll see you guys soon. Thanks again." The blue eyed man greeted farewell before leaving the Shirogane/West household. 

Adam's eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of his brother, blushing while holding the place on his head where Lance had ruffled his hair. 

_ No way,  _ he thought, watching his brother walk upstairs to his room.

_ Is Lance Keith's boyfriend?  _ His eyes widened. He then remembered Lance's flushed face before he left, ruffling the teenager's hair.

_ No fucking way, it can't be,  _ he thought, looking back between his brother and his husband. 

_ Takashi can't know about this.  _

. . . . . . . . . .

Lance entered his house in the afternoon after going grocery shopping that day. He thought maybe cancelling some chores of his to-do list might help get rid of the emotions he was feeling. 

He let out a sigh as he placed the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. At least his relationship with Keith was sorted out. He wasn't sure about Akira though. 

His hand stopped for a moment before setting down a carton of milk on the counter. He totally forgot about Akira. He groaned, dropping his head on the counter and heaved a sigh. His relationship with his boyfriend was still in question. Does he forgive him after what he'd done? Does he feel sorry after slapping him? Does he trust him enough? Since he does have a past of getting wasted and fucking anyone he sees. Better question yet,

_ Does he truly love him?  _

Lance pursed his lips, checking his phone for any messages from his boyfriend. 

Nothing. Not even an 'I'm sorry' or a 'Can we talk?' 

No, he wasn't ready to talk to the young man. He was afraid just thinking of his boyfriend fucking his student would trigger his past. 

He's just going to have some space between him and Akira. Once he deals with his problems, then they'll talk. 

The Latino nodded his head slightly before finishing his chore. His eyes looked around his messy living room. He bit his lip for a moment before deciding to clean his house. That would help ease his mind, wouldn't it? 

He smiled to himself before walking to his laundry room. He let out a displeased sigh as he saw the growing mountain of clean and dried clothes in his basket just beside the dryer. 

Right… He had put off that for quite some time now. He smacked his forehead before lifting the heavy basket and brought it to his living room, a few clothes dropping in his trail. 

He switched on his TV and got to work, folding his clothes while his eyes trailed to a random channel that he chose. For a few hours, he did his work, his mind focused on the task at hand and not thinking about the growing bubbly emotions he was having. 

"Dang, that looks delicious. Maybe I should ask Hunk to teach me that." He wondered, his eyes stuck to the food channel that displayed a perfect slice of blueberry cake.  _ Put a reminder to text Hunk later,  _ he grinned, placing his folded shirt in the stack on his left. 

His eyes suddenly caught an orange shirt with the Garrison High School logo inside the basket. Frowning, he took it out and studied it, questions floating in his mind. 

He never owned the Garrison's gym shirt. Even if he does, his would be a grey coloured shirt since it was for the teachers'. His eyes widened when he saw a tag, a  _ James. G,  _ written in blotched black ink. 

"Why is James' shirt here?" He asked no one, eyes still stuck to the tag while his head buzzed in confusion. 

_ Put another reminder to bring this tomorrow to James. _

. . . . . . . . . .

"Alright, you guys can't slack off anymore since finals are around the corner." Lance looked into his students' eyes. He narrowed his navy blue eyes before his expression softened. 

"Good luck. Don't fuck it up." He joked, smiling as the class erupted into a series of 'whoop' and laughter. As if on cue, the shrilling sound of the doorbell rang throughout the school. 

He waved and greeted farewell to his students as they left his class until his eyes met James Griffin. 

"Hey, James. I need to see you for a moment." He called the boy. The student nodded and walked to his desk as slowly the students left the classroom. 

A certain raven haired teenager with his glasses perched on his nose, walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Hey, um, Lance-"

Lance lightly glared at the boy. " _ Mr Mcclain. _ " He corrects. 

"Yeah, I want to talk to you about-" 

"Sorry Keith. I need to speak with James here" he gestured to the brown haired teenager. " _ Alone _ ."

He watched as the spectacled boy looked between him and James before clicking his tongue and leaving the room. He raised an eyebrow at Keith's behavior, watching as the door closed shut, leaving the two in the now quiet classroom. 

"What did you wanna talk about, Mr McClain?" James asked, catching back the teacher's attention from the door. 

"Oh, right." He sheepishly smiled and pulled the orange gym shirt from his bag. "I think this belongs to you?" He handed the shirt to the boy. 

The brown haired student raised an eyebrow and inspected the shirt before blinking. "This is my shirt. Why do you have it?" 

Lance gave a half-smile while letting out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I actually do not know. I found it in my dryer. I didn't steal it by the way." 

The boy's expression turned into a frown. "That's weird. I lent this to Keith almost a month ago." 

Navy blue eyes widened at the mention of the nerdy raven haired student. 

"K-Keith? What do you mean?" He stammered, his fingers starting to tremble. 

"Well, a month ago Keith fell into a pool and I lent him this shirt." He lifted the orange gym shirt up to prove his point. "I forgot that my shirt was even gone. Thanks, Mr McClain." He smiled before leaving the classroom. 

Leaving Lance alone with his thoughts. 

That doesn't make any sense. 

The teacher laid his back against his chair, heaving a sigh while trying to get his memories and thoughts in order. 

_ Come on, McClain. Try to remember _ , he chided himself while scratching his head. 

A month ago, he got drunk at Allura's house. From what Akira told him, Keith brought him home. Or was it Akira? 

No. Judging from the proof of James' orange gym shirt, Keith brought him home. But then why would he leave his shirt at his home? Did he leave Lance's house shirtless? 

He has so many questions. He could ask Akira about that night but they weren't really in good terms at the moment. 

Lance felt his heart stopped for a moment. 

_ "Stop calling me Akira."  _

He remembered his boyfriend growled that statement during sex just a few days ago before their little fight at school.

No, it can't be. 

His hands clutched to his pants, body tensing as the image of Keith's naked body flashed in his head from the time he spent at Shiro and Adam's house.

Their resemblance is uncanny. That can't be a coincidence. It defeats the whole purpose of him falling for Akira. 

The Latino could feel his heart clenched. 

_ No, it can't be.  _

. . . . . . . . . .

"So you're gonna quit the whole secret double life thing?" 

Keith rolled his eyes at his shorter friend's statement. "Yeah, I don't want to risk hurting Lance anymore. I'm done." His eyes gazed elsewhere while sighing defeatedly. 

"As in romantically done with Lance? Forever?" Pidge inquired, catching up to his pace. 

"I guess. Our relationship is just...friends." he sadly replied. 

"And teacher-student, don't forget it." 

The raven haired teenager snorted, adjusting his glasses. "Yeah, yeah. I give up with Lance, alright."

Pidge looked at him for a moment before stopping in front of him. Her chestnut eyes looked in his grey blue ones, concern evident in her eyes. 

"Keith, it's okay to feel sad once in a while. You had a crush on Lance for as long as you can remember." She stood at the balls of her heels, while maintaining eye contact with the boy. "It's okay to have some time to move on from it." She smiled. 

Her hands clutched his arm, roughly pulling him to her side. "Come on, let's get some milkshakes to get it out of your head. Eating sweets is the cure for sadness." She smirked. 

Keith smiled at Pidge and nodded, his steps stumbling alongside hers. 

"Shit, I forgot something." He stopped for a moment, pulling out a plastic bag from his bag. 

The auburn haired girl nodded her head and waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. I'll wait here. Don't take too long, emo boy." 

"Thanks." He said before running to Lance's office. He frowned when he found that the man was absent in his office. He walked in the room and his eyes caught sight of his teacher's class schedule. 

He eyed the date, day and classroom only to find a bright sticky note pasted on today's date. 

  * _2.30: Substitute teacher for Swimming Club_



Keith smiled before running out of the office and towards the school's indoor pool. 

Finally arriving at his destination, he opened the large doors, the sound of water splashing and boys cheering can be heard from inside. He walked in and his eyes caught sight of the swimming club, doing laps in the pool. 

The sight that made his heart skip a beat was Lance. His face was beaming and the shouts coming out of his mouth were full of motivation towards the swimmers. His navy blue eyes were twinkling from the reflection of the pool and his shirt and pants sleeves were pulled up. He was also barefoot and his arms were busy cheering and guiding the team members. 

Lance never looked so carefree and content. 

He didn't realize he had been staring at his teacher for quite some time, enjoying the sight of Lance doing the one thing that makes him happy. 

He didn't want to bother the older. Not when he had the largest grin, motivating and advising the swimmers while patting their backs. Instead, he placed the plastic bag he was holding beside the teacher's bag that was on a bench. 

Stealing a last glance, his lips lifted into a small smile, admiring the older's soft expressions before leaving the pool.

Lance's eyes glanced at the doors that were just closed and his eyes looked down. He noticed Keith came in. 

But he can't help the ugly feeling inside him, growing into hate and betrayal towards the teenager. 

He knows he can't just hate the seventeen year old without any proof.

That's why he needed answers. 

. . . . . . . . . .

The physics teacher knocked on the door a few times while pursing his lips impatiently. 

After a few minutes, a half-woken boy with bed hair and an annoyed face opened the door. 

"Mr McClain? What brings you here?" The boy asked, rubbing his eyes while leaning on the door. 

Lance gave a kind smile to his student. "Hey Aaron, mind if I come in? I wanna ask you about something." 

The boy quirk an eyebrow, still clueless about his teacher coming to his house. 

"It's about Keith." Lance added.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just checked that in Cuba, the age of consent and drinking is 16?? Lol, I just assumed everywhere is 18. Let's just assume that it's 18 in this :))


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth (Keith: ???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait!!! I'm not abandoning this story, dun worry. Hope you guys are well! 
> 
> Like always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!

The teacher smiled warmly, thanking his student as he placed a cup of tea in front of him. The suspended student sat opposite Lance, his appearance now looking more clean and fresh. 

"Where are your parents? Are they at work?" Lance started, sipping his tea. Aaron gave a shrug and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Yeah. They were pretty pissed that I got suspended." 

The teacher nodded and the student looked uncomfortable in his seat. "So what did you want to ask about Kogane?" 

Lance's shoulders tensed up before he carefully placed his cup on the table. "I was wondering if you could tell me everything about Keith." 

The student raised an eyebrow and he crossed his legs. "What can I gain from this?" 

_ Well shit _ , the teacher cursed in his head. He wouldn't think there would be some kind of condition to just talk about Keith with the debate member. It's not like they're making a drug deal or anything. 

The teacher could feel his lips twitch in slight irritation. "Look, I just need you to tell me about Keith, that's all." He faked a smile. 

"Cut my suspension to a week." The boy interjected. Navy blue eyes widened and he frowned. 

"I don't have the authority to just shorten your suspension-"

"Then you won't get anything about Kogane." 

Lance cursed in Spanish under his breath. He sighed defeatedly and dropped his head. 

"Fine. I'll have a word with Iverson." he stated. 

"Promise?" 

Lance brought his head up and a stern expression was on his face. "I promise. Now please, anything about Keith." 

The boy nodded and swift his head to the side. "He's an ass. I'm sure you wouldn't know cuz he's always kissing all the teacher's asses. Like an obedient pet." 

Lance narrowed his eyes at that and shook his head. "Is there any odd behaviour that Keith has? Something the teachers wouldn't know." 

Aaron ruffled his hair and sat cross-legged on his chair. He took a moment to think his answers carefully before shaking his head. 

"Yeah, I can't tell you that." He sheepishly replied. 

Lance groaned. "Oh, for fuck's sake! Just tell me!" 

The boy jolted at his teacher's tone and squirmed in his seat, surprised at his teacher who was usually easy-going and cool.

"L-Look I can't tell you." He stammered, his fingers fidgeting with his pants. "Because it would add...to my suspension." 

The Latino took a few calming breaths while trying to hold himself back from choking the kid. 

He took a deep breath and looked at the boy with a kind smile. "I don't care. I won't tell Iverson or anyone about this." 

His navy blue eyes stared into the frightened boy's and he flashed a wider smile. "This is just between us. Now,  _ tell me."  _

The boy nodded quickly and gazed elsewhere from the teacher's eyes. "We have this thing at the debate club. It's pretty wild. Basically...we get high and wasted. Occasionally, we have sex with each other." 

Lance pursed his lips at the boy's words and tried to contain the ugly feeling in his stomach. 

"It used to be a celebratory thing but we got carried away and got bored. Kogane wasn't in any parts of it. He always left, saying that he has better things to do. That fucker." The student cursed.

The physics teacher nodded and laid his back against the couch, ears intently listening to the boy's story. He could feel his fingers trembling. He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling the palm of his hands starting to feel clammy. 

"It was until one night, just this year. He joined us, got drunk and high. Had his first blowjob or something with Mark. I think he almost did it with everyone." 

Lance’s eyes widened and suddenly his body became still. His eyes stared at the cup of tea in front of him, watching the soft steam rising from the surface of the drink. He couldn't help but to not want to hear Aaron's story. Keith sounds like someone he doesn't know. The more Aaron described Keith, the more he feared that his guts could be right. 

"Shocking, huh?" He heard the boy say. "He's not the school's perfect student from then on." 

Lance swallowed and covered his face with his hands. He wants to know the truth but at the same time, he doesn't want to. His head was spinning in contemplating whether he should or shouldn't. He could almost hear the tiny angel and devil on his shoulders fighting for dominance and for the right decision. 

Should he just stop? Was it worth it? He could just go home and forget about it, go on to his normal life and be friends with Keith, just like always. 

He bit his lips nervously, moving his hands away from his face.

He didn't know if it's the right choice or not but the little curious part that resides in him, forced the voice from the back of his throat to ask Aaron to continue.

"After that night, he never joined us again. Told us that we were acting like a bunch of fools." Aaron snorted. "He changed really. Wasn't the Kogane and debate president we knew. A few of us caught him once in some cheap hotel." The boy snickered. 

Lance felt himself tremble in fear. Fear of the truth, fear that he could be right. 

He didn't like the way this was going. He didn't want to listen anymore. He wanted to run away from the boy and forget everything he heard today. 

He just wants to know Keith from how he knows him. The small boy who always wears a scowl on his face. The boy who likes doing reckless things and always comes home with either a bruise or a scar. The boy who grew up to be such a respectful student, proud brother and friend. Sometimes blunt, straightforward, mean, kind of shy and teasing the shit out of Lance. 

The boy who was the knight in shining armor for Lance. 

The boy who Lance trusts with all his heart. 

But who was he kidding? He felt as if every word that came out of Aaron's mouth was a lie. A lie that was just hatred or jealousy towards the debate president. Even if the boy was lying, his gut keeps telling him that there was something going on with Keith. Something he's not telling Lance.  _ Something he's hiding. _ Adding with all the suspicions he had that were almost similar to Akira's, he felt like a wave of anger and betrayal drowning him, suffocating him from rational thinking and his moral values.

Lance tried to come back to reality and hear what his student has to say about Keith. 

"He was having fun, probably drunk." The boy shrugged. Lance's heart clenched from his words and his fingers gripped his slacks. The boy didn't notice the teacher's behavior and instead continued. 

"He was having a threesome with a guy and a girl, probably a couple. The door wasn't even locked-"

Lance felt his blood boil and he knew he got his answers already. "Enough." He growled before making his way out of his student's home with a hissed 'thank you'. His hands trembled and his teeth clenched as he stood outside his student's home. His fingers were gripping his work bag and his heart felt like it was pulled out forcefully,  _ painfully _ out of his body. 

Akira lied to him.  _ Keith lied to him.  _

His guts were right. 

_ "I meant a date." Akira blurted. _

_ "I mean it. I would like to get to know you. You're really pretty and you're sassy and beautiful and really sexy and funny and-" _

Lance's head throbbed from the memories of his whole relationship with Akira- no, with Keith. He didn't know he would be this devastated from the truth or even hating himself for being so  _ fucking dumb. _

_ "W-What? No! I'm telling you, Lance, I really  _ really _ like you. And I want you to feel the same way after we spend more time together. Trust me, I'm not like that. I just...want you." Akira softly reassured.  _

_ "So you're not denying that you've fucked around with people before me?" Lance countered. _

_ "I have. B-But it doesn't change the way I feel about you. What I said about the time we met, those were all true." _

_ "Will you, Lance McClain, be my boyfriend?"  _

The memories kept spiralling in his head, reminding him that all of it wasn't real. All those time he spent with Akira, all of it was a  _ lie.  _ His love towards Lance...was a lie.

The teacher gripped his brown locks and stomped on the concrete ground. He felt so fucking stupid. They were the same person all along. How can he be such an idiot to not notice it from the start? 

They were the  _ same fucking person. _

That explains why 'Akira' didn't even answer his texts or calls, 

_ Because he was a fucking student in his class. _

The Latino clenched his hands, feeling the blunt nails from his fingers leave painful crescents in his palms. His breathing faltered, his body became numb and his eyes wide as saucers. He stopped his actions, feeling the realization crawling and choking his insides. He had sex with Keith. 

He had sex with his student. He had sex with a minor. 

He had sex with  _ Keith _ .

_ "Don't call that name." Akira growled, not stopping his hips and his fingers dove deeper in the older's mouth. Lance moaned in the fingers and whined when he felt a slap against his ass. _

_ No, no, no, no,  _ he wailed in his head, his eyes starting to water. He felt his stomach churn uncomfortably and his mouth suddenly tasted as if he just threw up. The horrible memory that sometimes haunt his nights flashed before his eyes. 

He was a fucking hypocrite. 

If he noticed it sooner, he would've prevented it from happening. 

"I'm a creep, a pervert." He whispered, still shocked at the truth. His eyes were shaky, still wide open from putting the puzzle pieces together. The truth, the realization and the previous feelings he had so much buried within the deepest part of his mind came crashing back.

"I'm so _ stupid."  _ He croaked disbelieved as hot tears slid down his cheek.

He was such an idiot. Keith lied to him, played with his feelings, broke his heart. 

The boy he trusts, fucking lied to him. And Lance was oblivious to the whole situation, happy enough that he could love someone and forget the feelings he had of another person.

Why? What was Keith's reason? What did he want to gain from him? 

Did Keith really love him? Was his confession even true?

_ "I love you, Lance." Akira pecked his lips, his rough hands softly caressing Lance's face. _

_ The teacher gave a wide grin before smothering the man's face with sloppy kisses.  _

Lance gripped his hair and started walking to God knows where. 

_ Fucking hell, how can I be so careless?! _

_ "I like you more than a teacher, a friend. I like you more than family. I want to know more about you as your lover." Keith confessed, his eyes looking into Lance's.  _

_ "I still like you, Lance. Even if we're friends, my feelings for you won't change."  _

The Latino started to run, his hand still gripping his bag. 

_ It's all my fault. _

Tears ran down his cheeks as he stopped and hung his head down. His blue eyes stuck to the concrete sidewalk, watching his tears that dropped from his face to the ground. 

He's no better than the bastard from twelve years ago. Except he was even more  _ stupid _ than the bastard. 

_ It's all my fault,  _ he sobbed. His head throbbed and his breathing was unsteady. He clenched his trembling hands and sniffled. 

This wasn't just some small careless mistake. If anyone knew, no, if  _ Shiro and Adam knew _ , he could be in a lot of trouble. 

He had broken his trust between them. 

. . . . . . . . . 

The teacher averted his eyes on the floor, not wanting to see his two friends' reaction. 

"That explains the same excuse." He heard Adam sigh. Lance nodded. After the little chat he had with his student, he tried to calm himself by going out and having lunch alone. He had a lot of time to himself to rearrange his thoughts and put the ones that were important to tell to Shiro and Adam. He chose to tell them about Keith's behaviour instead, the nightly getaways to get drunk and laid. So much thinking had made him certain that he wasn't the only one at fault.

It was also Keith's and that's what made him decide to invite Shiro and Adam to dinner at his house. After serving them his home cooked meal, the three friends sat on his couch with glasses of wine as Lance told them what he knew about their young brother. He planned and placed his words carefully, telling them the secret the teenager has kept from them. He didn't tell the married couple how Keith was Akira and how he broke the Latino's heart. That was for another day, when Lance was ready.

As Lance pursed his lips, waiting for the two to absorb all the truth in, he let out a sigh before sipping on his wine. 

"I...don't know what to say." Shiro spoke in disbelief, placing his wine glass on the table. Adam nodded, lightly gripping his husband's hands. 

"It wasn't your fault, that's for sure." Lance gave a warm smile. "You guys are good guardians. You guys took him in and cared for him, even when you were just university students." 

Shiro heaved a sigh and Lance could see his shoulders tense. "I can't help but to blame ourselves. What were our mistakes? Did we go wrong somewhere? Was it our fault?" His eyes were trembling and Lance held his hands. 

_ No, it's mine,  _ he whispered in his heart. Alone time to himself made him realize that all of Keith's mistakes...could also be his fault. The teacher spends almost all his time with Keith and he never even asks what's going on with the boy. He assumed that the teenager wasn't a kid anymore, that he could take care of himself and not make others worry about him.

He was too irresponsible, not being serious and honest with the teenager. After all, Keith was right under his nose the whole time when they were in school. 

"I want to hear it", Shiro stood up suddenly, grabbing his jacket. "From his own mouth. I want him to know his mistake and learn from it." The man said, his husband grabbing the Japanese man's arms. 

"Takashi-" Adam tried to calm him down. 

Lance stood up and quickly gripped Shiro's shoulder to reassure him. Although the man's face looked calm, he could see that his shoulders were tense and the hand gripping his jacket was trembling. 

"Takashi, sweetheart." Adam softly said, pulling the man back to his seat. The spectacled man cupped his husband's cheek and gave a small smile. "We can't just barge in and demand an answer from him. Look, it could be our fault, or the school's or his club members or whatever the hell it is."

Lance pursed his lips and nodded from his friend's words. "But maybe, all those things he did, was a way for him to cope with the things he can't take. Just like you." The tan skinned man lightly poked the Asian man's chest. 

Shiro's face looked ridiculed at the statement and he shook his head. "Why me?" 

His husband laughed before letting his face go and cupping his rough hands. "You were hella stressed back when we were studying. You tried cooking and our apartment got caught on fire almost seven times." 

The white haired man frowned. "That's not the same-"

"You knew you suck at cooking, knew that you were going to burn down our home, knew that you put me and Keith at risk of dying. And yet, you still do it because of all the papers and assignments we had. It was the only way to cope with that messy head of yours." 

Lance smiled at the couple and watched as the white haired man pouted and turned red. But Adam was right. It could be their fault. But who knows, Keith just needed something to relieve his worries and stress even if it was something bad.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" The teacher inquired. His heart clenched, a small part of him wanting to tell them about his non-existent boyfriend. 

Or technically, Keith being his boyfriend. 

_ No, Keith being a liar, a jackass and a fuckwad _ . 

Yeah, that seems like a good title for the boy. 

"Well, we can't have him out drinking and having...sex with anyone anymore." The white haired man suggested, a discomfort look settled on his face.

"Do you think we accidentally let Keith become… a hot ass stud? At seventeen?" Adam considered, his eyes narrowed. 

"Adam-" 

"Like how many guys and girls has he fucked? He can't be that handsome to get anyone to fall for him. Much less even talk to him." The tan skinned man rambled, tapping his chin. 

_ Well, fuck, I did,  _ Lance grumbled to himself, internally rolling his eyes. His hatred for himself grows every minute every time Keith's name is mentioned.

"Adam, let's not think about that. He's just a teenager." Shiro sighed, gripping his husband's thighs. 

"Do you think we need to have a medical checkup for Keith? I mean, who knows what-" 

"Adam!" 

"Okay, okay." The man mumbled, bringing his hands up in defeat. Shiro looked at his lover for a moment before sighing. 

"Remind me to take him for a check-up." He defeatedly said and his husband grinned victoriously. 

Lance laughed from his friend's antics and tried to shake off the guilt inside him. 

"Let's just stick with that plan and don't mention his...other life to him. Cool?" 

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, you up for the movie marathon this weekend?" Keith looked to his right to see his short friend grinning excitedly at him.

The raven haired teenager snorted. "Of course I am. We're watching Star Wars, right?" 

Pidge nudged her large glasses and scrunched her nose. "What? I thought we agreed on Lord of the Rings." 

The taller teenager adjusted the books in his hand and merely shrugged at the auburn haired girl. 

"That's for next week. Remember I won, so I get to choose, Pidge." He smirked. The shorter girl huffed and punched his shoulder, glaring at the boy.

Keith laughed at his friend's behaviour and listened to her rambling about the fantasy movie as they walked to the cafeteria together. It has been a week since he had stopped playing Akira or even playing around for that matter. Since then, he started to spend his time playing video games with Pidge, reading comic books and sometimes studying (like the nerd he was). If he was stressed or horny, he would just masturbate (like the normal teenager he was). Sometimes, he has the urge to get a drink from all the studying he did but he made a reminder to himself. 

He wants to change for Lance. He wants to be a better person that Lance would fall for. He would do it for him, even if he has to wait for a few more years till he's older. 

His eyes suddenly caught sight of a tall tan skinned teacher, balancing a cup of coffee and a bagel in his hand as he thread his way through the crowd of students in the cafeteria. He smiled and waved as they made eye contact but the Latino's blue eyes only widened before ignoring him and walking away. 

Keith frowned at the teacher's behaviour and adjusted his glasses. 

Something was...wrong? But they made up just a week ago despite Keith's bold confession of waiting and making Lance fall for him. 

"Hey, can you buy me juice?" The teenager asked, eyes not moving away from the tall teacher as he thrust his hand in his pocket to fish out some money. 

"I'll be right back. Meet you outside the library." He uttered, slamming the cash in Pidge's opened small palms before running towards the hallway. 

"Oh, come on! At least give me some incentive!" She called to the boy walking briskly through the crowd. The raven haired boy stopped and sighed, walking back to his small friend and giving her a few crinkled notes. 

"Thanks, man." She snickered, shoving the cash in her pocket. "Now you may chase your princess." A playful smirk plastered on her face and the teenager only rolled his eyes before swiftly exiting the cafeteria with ease. 

Once he exited the student cafeteria, he started to search for the familiar tall handsome teacher. Jogging across the hall, he checked the classrooms he passed. He turned to a corner and finally saw his Physics teacher entering an empty classroom with his breakfast in his hands. He waited for the man to enter the classroom before running in, closing the door shut and turning the lock. 

"K-Keith?" Lance stammered, setting his coffee and bagel down on the teacher's table. "What are you doing here?" His brows furrowed and his expression looked as if he was uncomfortable at the student's presence. 

The teenager shook the thought off and merely shrugged. "Just wanted to hang out with the teacher I like." He walked towards the teacher and sat on a student table in front of the man. 

Lance's frown only deepened and he let out a sigh. "I want to be alone, Keith." He simply said, as if it was something neutral. 

Keith raised a brow and hunched his back. 

Okay, something was really going on with Lance. 

The spectacled boy pursed his lips, noticing that every time he looked into the teacher's eyes, his navy eyes would gaze away, as if Keith was a criminal. 

"Hey, is there something wrong?" He tried, eyes studying the man's hard expression. "I thought we were okay with each other." 

Dark ocean eyes glared at him and the Latino heaved a sigh. The man took a few deep breaths before standing up, walking towards the worried student. 

"I'm okay, Keith." A smile was on his face. It looked out of place as if he forgot how to do his signature kind grin. Clearly, the teacher had something going on in his head. "Just needed some alone time. You get it, right?" The edge of his lips lifted higher. 

The physics teacher hovered his hand over the boy's shoulders before pulling back as if afraid to get burned. He gave a small smile before getting his things and leaving the room. 

The boy left in the class only frowned. The memory of his teacher's pained expression before he left the classroom only made the worrying pit in his stomach grow.

_ Something was definitely not right.  _

. . . . . . . . . .

Throughout the whole week, Keith has noticed that Lance was really avoiding him. Every time the teacher's blue eyes would meet his, he would look away and continue on with his lessons. There were times where Keith had caught the man stare at him with a frown on his face during quizzes or the exercises he gave. The spectacled boy can't help but to squirm in his seat every time he felt the hard gaze on him. 

So many questions spiralled in his head and he even asked Pidge about it, although she never gave any good thoughts about it. He tried confronting the Latino every time after class ended to ask the man's weird behavior but he was only ignored. Heck, he even used an excuse to ask a question to talk to Lance and he still wouldn't talk to him. 

Keith heaved a sigh and removed his glasses. Why didn't Lance want to talk to him? They had a chat and they were still friends. The teenager slammed his face in a pillow and groaned loudly. 

Was it his confession? Where he told Lance that he wouldn't stop liking him? 

Was he disturbed by that? 

His thoughts stopped when he heard his phone buzz in his pocket. He craned his neck up to look at the message and he had to squint from his short sightedness to read the message. 

_ PidgeHolt: dude, dun forget tonight. Movie marathon at my house. My parents aren't home but my bro is here to 'look after us'.  _

Keith snorted and sat up, scrolling the text down. 

_ PidgeHolt: dun forget popcorns too! Caramel flavoured and not the basic ass salt flavoured one you prefer. I'll kick your ass if you dun bring it, emo-boy.  _

The teenager narrowed his eyes at the text and pursed his lips. He might have to stop by a supermarket on his way to the Holt's residence. Spending time with his friend might get Lance out of his head for a while. 

The raven haired boy quickly got off his bed and changed his clothes. He took a few shirts, pants and underwear and shoved it in his bag. As he wore his hoodie, his head looked around for his wallet. Finding it on his table, he quickly put on his glasses and his sneakers, grabbed his bag and went downstairs to the living room. 

"Hey guys, I'm off." He called out to his brothers while he tied his shoelaces with his back against the wall. "I'll text you guys when I'm there."

"Wait, Keith." Shiro came out of the kitchen while wiping his hands with a kitchen towel. "Where are you off to?" He raised an eyebrow. Keith frowned and adjusted his glasses that were at the tip of his nose. 

"I told you guys I'm going to a friend's house this weekend." He replied with a shrug. He studied his brother's expression as his face contorted in confusion before calling Adam from upstairs. 

Adam came running down the stairs, almost tripping a step as he wore his glasses. 

"What's up?" He looked back and forth at his husband and Keith. The teenager watched as the Japanese man pulled his husband to the kitchen with a troubled expression. Keith only raised an eyebrow and instead checked his phone for any messages from Pidge. He tried hard not to listen to the hushed discussion in the kitchen. 

After what seems to be a few minutes, the couple came out with a stern and unreadable expression.

"You can't go." Shiro simply said and Adam gave a curt nod. 

The teenager made a ridiculed expression and tilted his head. "But Adam said I could go. It's just a friend's house." He said, feeling the bag on his shoulders getting heavier. Shiro looked at Adam with a glare before letting out a sigh. 

"Look you can't go."

Keith pursed his lips and placed his bag down on the floor. "But you guys will be gone by tomorrow for your presentation at your university." He shrugged. "It won't make any difference." 

"Well, um," Adam took a hesitant step forward while crossing his arms awkwardly. "We don't want you to stay at home alone or go to a 'friend's sleepover'." He made the bunny fingers to make a serious point.

"I'm seventeen. I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself." 

"But we can't leave you alone, Keith. That's final." Shiro specified. 

The raven haired teenager ruffled his hair in frustration. "Fine. If I can't go to a friend's house or even stay home alone, where am I supposed to stay?"

. . . . . . . . . .

Lance pursed his lips at the group in front of his entrance. 

"We're gonna be gone for the weekend." The white haired man explained. 

"Also we need someone to...look after Keith." Adam added, wiggling his eyebrows for the different meaning behind it. The teacher raised an eyebrow and studied the teenager wearing a scowl on his face just behind the married couple. 

"Um, sure. Come on in, Keith." He gave way to the teenager to enter and shook his head with a sigh. As he looked behind his shoulders to see the teenager sitting on the couch with an unreadable expression, he walked out of his home and closed the door behind him. 

"Okay, why can't you just leave him alone at home? He's a teenager, not a kid." The Cuban hissed from under his breath. 

"We don't want him to bring someone home." Adam whispered. 

"Or leave the house and lead the secret life he's been living." Shiro mumbled, a concerned expression visible on his face. 

The teacher only groaned and crossed his arms. He felt a hand on his shoulders and all the negative thoughts in his head were forced to throw out of the window. These were his friends who were asking for a favour. He can't let his emotions get in the way. They want to keep Keith safe and they trust him by putting the teenager under his responsibility. 

The teacher sighed. "Fine. Two days. Make sure you guys will be home on Sunday." 

The married couple smiled before thanking him and hugging him. The three friends greeted goodbye and Lance watched as the couple left his apartment. 

_ Now for the hard part.  _

He took a deep breath before entering his home with a small prayer whispered from his lips, hoping he wouldn't have any sort of resentment or violence when he sees the teenager's face. 

He put on a relaxed expression and watched as the teenager looked at his phone. A frown etched on his face as his thumb tapped on the screen, probably texting to a friend of his about their cancelled sleepover. The Cuban can't help but to study the boy's features. The indigo eyes, the long lashes, pale skin and long raven hair. It was all obvious to him. Lance tried his best not to kill himself for his stupidity. He can't believe he let this kid trick him and get away with it. 

He felt the corner of his lips twitched in irritation. Either Lance was too caught up in his feelings to even noticed, trying to make his fantasy into a reality or he was a fucking dumbass. 

_ Probably all of the above. _

"So, what do you wanna do?" Lance said, clearing his throat. The boy looked up from his phone and tossed it at his side. 

"I dunno." He shrugged. "I was supposed to have a movie marathon with Pidge." he pouted, slumping further into the couch. 

"Don't you have homework?"

"Finished it." He sighed. 

"But it's Friday night. How can you-" the Latino stopped himself and shook his head. "Nevermind. Clever kid, forgot that." 

Lance sat beside the boy and thought for a moment before a wide grin plastered on his face. 

"We can have a movie marathon here?" He suggested. 

He watched as Keith's head tilted towards him. "Sure." His eyes glinted in interest and his lips lifted into a small smile. Lance felt himself staring at the boy for a solid three seconds before he pulled himself back to reality. 

"Great! I'll go make some popcorn. You go ahead and choose the movie." Lance chirped before tossing the TV remote to the teenager and running off to the kitchen. 

When he realized that he was out of the boy's sight, his hand clenched to the place where his heart was thrumming. The anger and resentment towards the boy he had before was forgotten, gone from his being. But why was his body acting this way? His fingers trembling, the loud fast beating of his heart and the- 

_ No, no, no, no _ , he panicked in his head.  _ Not this again, nope, nu-uh, no- _

Who was he kidding? This won't just disappear. Even if he hated the boy with all his being, his old feelings can't help but to emerge every time he sees those pairs of eyes looking at him and the pink thin lips pulled into a smile. 

Holy hell. 

The feelings were back and stronger than ever, now that he knew the truth.

_ Holy fucking hell.  _

. . . . . . . . . .

As the movie was near its end, Lance wasn't even focused with the movie playing on his TV. How was he supposed to focus anyways? His mind was replaying his memories with Akira. And then Keith. Then back to Akira and then Keith and-

He sighed. His eyes lazily watched as the female lead in the movie sobbed over the lifeless body of the love of her life in her arms. Lance narrowed his eyes at the scene and let out a huff. At least her feelings were for one person. Even if he was dead. 

The teacher let out a quiet groan and watched as the end credits rolled. 

"Alright, what movie should we see next-" his words were cut off when he felt the teenager's body slumped beside him. His body went rigid when he heard the soft snores and relaxed breathing coming from the boy. Lance felt his heartbeat increasing and blood rushing to his face and neck. He took three deep breaths before carefully laying the sleeping boy's body on his couch. He stealthily took off the student's glasses and placed it on the table in front of him. 

He stood up from his sofa and stretched, grimacing as he heard a few odd cracks from his body.  _ Ugh, I'm getting old _ , he thought before switching the TV off and walking to his room to retrieve an extra blanket for his student. 

Coming back to the living room with a large thick blanket for Keith, he stopped in his tracks as he saw the sleeping student stirred in his sleep. He waited as the boy turned on his back, his shirt pulling up from the movement to show the deep lines of his pale six-pack-

Lance shook his head and felt his heart was about to explode.  _ No, no, stop being a pervert. He's a kid, stop your dirty thoughts. _

The man tried to repeat the phrase in his head a few more times before walking over to the couch and covering the boy's body with the large blanket, thankfully covering the boy's pale torso. Lance took a cushion from his other chair and carefully lifted the boy's head. He placed Keith's head on the cushion softly before sliding the stray raven locks covering his face. 

"I can't seem to hate you, can I?" He whispered, caressing the boy's cheek while his eyes stuck to the long lashes ghosting over his cheek. Lance let out a sigh, sitting comfortably on his floor as he stayed in front of the teenager, watching the boy sleep in peace. 

His eyes gaze over to the soft exhales escaping from his pink thin lips. Lance gazed over every part of Keith's face and he couldn't help feeling his face flushed red. 

This was the face he keeps seeing every morning on weekends whenever Akira sleeps over his apartment.

His expression softened and his lips pulled into a thin line. He can't help but to hear Aaron's voices, telling him about Keith doing the exact same things he heard Akira had done. 

He can't deny that his gut was right. Akira was Keith whether he liked it or not. How could he be so stupid to not notice it from the start? 

His fingers softly caressed the boy's cheek. 

And why can't he bring himself to hate Keith? 

He lied to him, he played with his feelings.

Lance brought his forehead against the sleeping boy's. 

"I fucking hate you, Keith." He sniffled, feeling hot tears slid down his cheeks. 

"But I can't lie to myself anymore", he whispered, fingers softly pushing the raven strands behind the teenager's ear. 

"I still like you and it's wrong." He stammered, feeling his nose filling up with his snot. 

"It's wrong and disgusting that I hate myself for it." He murmured before placing a soft kiss against the boy's forehead. 

He wiped his tears and watched as the boy still slept through soundly. He pulled the blanket and tucked in the boy before switching the lights off. 

_ Keith can never know.  _

. . . . . . . . . .

Keith turned in his sleep and tried to ignore the sound of soft sizzling coming from the kitchen. He grunted and pulled the blanket over his face, hoping it would block off the noise coming from the kitchen. 

His blanket was suddenly pulled down and he forced an eye open with a growl. 

"Rise and shine, buddy." Lance's beaming face greeted him. "I made you bacon and eggs. Go wash up." He smiled and Keith grunted before covering his face with a pillow. 

"Keith? Keithy?" He heard the man called, as his hand nudged his body to wake him up. 

"Come on, nerd boy. Let's have breakfast together." He could literally  _ hear _ the man pout. He only kept silent and tried to get back to sleep. 

Keith jumped and forced his eyes open when he felt long fingers tickling his stomach. His body thrashed around the couch as he tried to move away from the man's hands tickling his bare skin. 

"Wake up, Keith. Come on, I made you breakfast, dude. You can't just-" 

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" He grunted, throwing the pillow to the man's face and stopping his tickling attack. 

"Great! Go wash up while I clean here." He grinned and Keith sat up. He ruffled his messy raven locks and cracked his necks a few times. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to take in the sight of his teacher. 

_ No, that can't be right, _ he shook his head and rubbed his eyes again. The sight of his teacher in front of him, only wearing an apron with his grey sweatpants made him think that he was having a dream. 

"Why are you only wearing an apron?" He asked bluntly, eyes gazing to the teacher's broad shoulders and slightly muscled arms. The man's eyes widened before his face turned red in embarrassment. 

"Don't look at me with those eyes!" The man exclaimed, covering his chest with his arms before standing up abruptly. "I went for a jog this morning and I haven't showered yet. Thought I should make you breakfast first", he rambled on. "So screw you!" he stammered before walking towards the kitchen. Keith tried to understand the situation before shrugging and walking to the bathroom. 

At least one of his fantasies came true. 

. . . . . . . . . .

For the whole day, the two didn't do much on a free weekend. They agreed to stay inside and enjoyed the little things in Lance's home. The two had watched a few more movies, some horror, action, animated movies (Lance loves those) and some tear-jerking ones. The teenager really tried his best to not tease his teacher crying over a Pixar movie. Instead, he passed a tissue box like the gentleman he was. 

Keith didn't feel like he was a kid, being taken care off by Lance. He felt like they were just enjoying each other's presence as friends, nothing more. Well, there were bold teases he made to earn a blushing mess from his teacher, but that was normal now that he had confessed to the man. He wasn't the stammering Keith Kogane anymore. 

Now, here he was, sitting on the Cuban's couch with a slice of pizza in his hand as his eyes glanced over to his teacher, typing on his laptop. He stared at the man, looking closely how his brows furrowed, his navy eyes behind large glasses glancing between the quiz papers and his laptop and the way his plush lips mumbled softly. Keith can't help but to finish his pizza and sat beside the man on the floor, placing his chin on his palm. 

"Didn't know you wear glasses." The boy noted. The man looked at the boy for a moment before typing away on his laptop. 

"I don't. I have 20/20 vision, normal eyesight." He flipped over a page on one of the student's quizzes. "I just wear this when I use my laptop." He smiled before marking the paper with a red pen. 

"You look good." Keith added. 

He watched as the man stopped his movements and blushed. "Thanks." He murmured shyly before continuing to mark the quiz papers. "You look good too. If you take off your glasses, I mean." Lance commented, his head tilted towards the boy. 

Keith's eyes widened slightly before he lifted his head from his palm. "I do?" 

"Yeah. You could get anyone with that face." 

"But I don't want anyone." He blurted. He watched as his teacher's face froze for a moment before getting back to his work. 

"Well, you will when you meet someone you like." Lance muttered and pursed his lips. Keith let out a sigh and laid his back against the couch, staring intently at the teacher doing his work. His eyes noticed a quiz paper already marked on the man's left side. 

"Who's paper is that?"

The Cuban looked to his left and took the quiz paper. "Oh, this is the student with the highest score for this quiz. I make it as my reference to mark the other papers." 

Keith could feel the corner of his lips lifting. "Is that mine?" 

"Mm, nope." Lance smiled. "Not for this quiz, kiddo." 

The raven haired boy's eyes widened and he pushed the man away from his seat. He quickly grabbed the man's laptop and scrolled through the name list to look for his name and quiz result. 

"Ninety-two? I got an A-?!" He fumed and took the teacher's reference paper. He flipped over to the front page. 

_ Name: James Griffin  _

_ 97% _

_ What the fuck.  _

"Look, not your best grade, I admit, Keithy." Lance brought his hands up in surrender. "You just had so many careless mistakes in your wording and calculations." The man shrugged and patted the boy's shoulders before pushing the boy away to sit back to his position. 

"Study more, buddy, if you wanna get the highest." He smirked, earning a groan from the boy on the couch. 

Keith pouted and cursed against the cushion as his teacher laughed while ruffling his raven locks. This was their usual interaction. As friends and nothing more. Keith didn't want to admit it. He wished for it to be more but he can't help but prefer these kinds of friendly interaction too. 

The two suddenly jumped as the doorbell rang throughout the house. Keith brought his head up from his cushion and watched as Lance walked over to the door. The teenager sat up, hearing the teacher opening the door and closing it.

Keith waited for his teacher to come back, saying someone pressed his doorbell by accident or something but he didn't. Frowning, the boy walked to the door and placed his ears against it. He heard a hushed conversation between Lance and some stranger. His indigo eyes widened when he heard Lance raising his voice. 

"Just leave it, Ryan!" He heard the teacher raged. Hearing stealthily through the door now seems pretty useless. Whoever was making Lance mad, made the teenager worried. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

"Hey, Lance? Is everything okay-" he stopped himself, eyes wide at the sight in front of him. 

An attractive tall man with dark chocolate skin held Lance's wrist tight with one hand while his other held the man's head, holding the teacher's face close as their lips met in a kiss. 

_ Ryan Kinkade, Lance's ex-boyfriend.  _ Keith stood frozen on the doorway, watching the two men in their intimate moment. 

_ What the fuck is he doing here? _

The teenager thought that he should leave them be, let them enjoy one another,  _ let fucking Kinkade have Lance  _ but he noticed that the Latino was trying hard to escape from the man's strong hold.

Enraged, he pushed Kinkade aggressively and gripped the man's arm that was holding tight onto Lance's. 

"Let go of him." He growled. The tall man stared at him before hesitantly letting go of his teacher's hands. 

"If I ever see you come here and bother Lance again", he pulled the teacher's body close to his. " _ I'll fucking end you _ ." He spat before pulling the teacher inside to his home, not caring if the tall man even heed his warning or not. 

"Lance, I-" was the last thing he heard from that bastard before he slammed the door shut and roughly pulled his teacher to the living room. 

Keith saw red, he couldn't help but to curse under his breath. The raging turmoil inside him, seeing Lance with another man almost made him punch the teacher's ex-boyfriend. He didn't realize he was still holding onto his teacher's wrist, gripping hard onto his lithe hand that would probably leave a bruise. 

"I didn't ask for your help." Lance fumed, pulling back his arm from the teenager's tight hold. Keith's eyes widened slightly before he turned to his teacher. 

"And you shouldn't even interfere in an adult's conversation." The Cuban grumbled under his breath, hand tending to the pain around his wrist. 

Keith clenched his hands and he couldn't contain it anymore. 

"He kissed you and you didn't like it." The boy hissed, his hands trembling from the anger inside him. "I just fucking saved you from being dragged into another rape incident!"

Lance's eyes widened. The teenager heaved, watching the man scoff while trying hard to repress his temper. The teacher took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hands. Keith saw the tears that were forming in his eyes. The ocean coloured eyes he used to admire slowly looked darker, akin to a storm coming at sea.

"You have no business in my love life." The man forced the sentence from the back of his throat, trying his best to not scream at the teenager but he couldn't control it. "Who I meet and who I fuck is none of your business. I make my own decision and I take responsibility for the mistakes I fucked up!"

"It's my business to care for you when you can't even be a decent adult!" Keith screamed back, taking a step forward. 

"Care for me?! You should've thought about that when you  _ fucking lied to me!" _ Lance snapped, a teardrop sliding down his cheek. 

All the teenager's raging thoughts stopped. "W-What are you talking-" He carefully asked, his brows pinching as the man glared at him with dark blue eyes. 

"I know you lied to me. I know you played with my feelings like a fucking game." His voice trembled as he tried to complete his sentence. 

"I know you're _ Akira West. _ " Keith's breath stopped for a moment. His eyes shook in fear, not knowing how to react to the lies he had hidden, the life he had abandoned.

"I know you're Akira, Keith." The man repeated, his hands clenching uncontrollably at his sides. "I know you fooled me, played me like a puppet. Let's give you an award for being the best actor, yeah?!" The man exclaimed but the boy's lips were pursed, not answering his teacher. 

The teenager hung his head in guilt, afraid to see the man's eyes. The anger inside him had subsided, now with the truth out in the open. He shut his eyes, hearing the man opposite him slowly taking deep shaky breaths to calm himself. 

"Sit down." 

Keith swallowed and closed his eyes tighter.

"I said  _ sit your ass down, Kogane. _ " The raven haired boy flinched at the teacher's low yet stern tone before obediently sitting on the couch. 

With his head still kept down, he focused his eyes at his fingers between his thighs. He heard the man pull a chair nearby to sit. The space between them felt like the current bond he has with Lance, far from each other. All because of his selfishness. His teacher never looked so furious before. He has seen the Cuban's outbursts before but this...this was scary. The pressure and the silence was killing him, suffocating him from what was to come.

After the teacher had lash out the anger he had suppressed towards Keith, he stayed quiet for a moment. 

"That night", Lance started. "What were you thinking in that shit head of yours?" 

Keith pursed his lips and his fingers stopped fidgeting. He stayed quiet. 

"I didn't recognize you in that stupid alter ego you fucking made but you knew it was _ me."  _ He emphasized the last word between clenched teeth. 

"Tell me, what were you really  _ thinking _ when I was there." 

Keith took a shaky breath and his fingers trembled. He could feel his body slouching, his shoulders getting closer to his knees.

"Tell me  _ the truth _ ." 

The teenager licked his lips nervously before answering. "When you k-kissed me, I didn't know what to d-do", he grimaced at his stuttering but continued. "I like you and I t-thought I could make it work. Making you mine was the only thing I thought when you're with me. I...I didn't mean to hurt you, Lance. I-"

"You must've had fun, huh?" Lance snorted. Keith pursed his lips, closing his eyes shut as the man chuckled. "Saying 'I love yous' without even meaning it-"

"Lance-"

"Running after school to catch up dates with me. You really outdone yourself Keith." 

Keith swift his head up and his heart clenched. Lance had his fingers through his hair, gripping it painfully as tears slid down his face. His nose was red, sniffling once in a while, trying not to let out snot. His bottom lip trembled between his teeth as he showed a broken smile. 

"You even fucked me, got me head over heels for you," He croaked, brows furrowed. "I was a fucking idiot to believe I could actually move on!" Lance's shoulders shook as he let out a broken laugh. 

Keith felt his lips tremble. His hands gripped his pants. He tried to look away from the sobbing man, hoping this was all a dream and to wake up to see Lance's beaming face forcing him to eat breakfast together. He wished some deity would open the ground and swallow him whole. 

Keith swallowed and took a deep breath. He stood up slowly, walking over to the man. 

"Lance, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I know what I did was stupid but I wasn't fooling around." He pursed his lips. 

"I didn't want to admit it but it was the only way to actually make you like me, to not look at me like I'm a kid or your student. I'm sorry, please." He murmured. He hesitantly hovered his hand over the man's shaking shoulders before it was slapped away. 

"Don't _fucking_ _touch me._ " The man snarled, hiding his face underneath his hands. 

The teenager pulled his hand back and took a step back. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what his future with Lance would be. One thing's for sure, Lance probably wouldn't want to be in his life anymore.

Not as a friend. And especially, not as his boyfriend.

"Can't believe I fell in love with the same fucking person." He heard the man whisper underneath his arms. He watched as the man stood up, wiping his tears and snot with his sleeve and walking towards the kitchen counter to grab his jacket. 

"Don't fucking follow me." Lance warned, pulling up his hoodie to cover his head. "When I'm back I want you out of my house. I don't even care if you have nowhere to go. Go fuck somebody and sleep in a shitty love hotel." 

Keith flinched at the tone and clenched his hands. 

"I'm sorry, who am I kidding? Since you're such a  _ decent adult _ and a good trickster, you're smart enough to think for yourself." The man sarcastically spat before leaving the apartment and slamming the door shut. 

The raven haired teenager let out the breath he was holding and gripped his hair. He had hoped that Lance wouldn't know the truth but it was inevitable. He started all of this, desperate to run away from his normal life, desperate to make Lance his. How could he just forget it? Leave it? Come back to reality and act like he was just a normal perfect highschool student with no problems? 

He knew the consequences. Yet, his idiotic self ignored it and just...did it.

He's the one who started all of this, right from the beginning by trying all the foolish things teenage hooligans do and he wanted more.

When he got Lance, his greed grew. Especially when his teacher didn't recognize him, it only fed his greed even more. He wanted Lance even if it meant lying to him. That night, he never thought Lance would kiss him and even agree to the date. 

From that point on, he pushed further, worked harder to make the Cuban fall for him. And it worked. Lance loved him and Keith didn't even regret it. 

Now it had come to bite him in the ass. And this would break the mutual bond he had worked so hard to build with Lance. 

The teenager cursed and screamed, not caring about the teacher's neighbours complaining. He threw himself on the couch, groaning and thinking of ways to fix his mistake. 

But he couldn't think straight after seeing Lance's heartbroken face. 

_ "Can't believe I fell in love with the same fucking person."  _ Lance's words rang inside his head, making him wince at the man's tone. 

Wait. 

Fell in love...

with the same person?

Keith sat up quickly, eyes wide as saucers. 

_ Same person?  _

Did that mean?

The teenager quickly left the house, running towards the emergency stairs, not wasting any second. His chest heaved and his heart thrummed, pumping blood throughout his body to catch up to the Latino. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he jumped down the stairs and ran out of the apartment building. He quickly turned left, hoping the teacher would be at the place where they had their second date together. 

He stopped by the park, his breath erratic and eyes searching for the tall man. The park was empty yet it still had a sense of comfort to him. The lights along the sidewalk flickered weakly, still able to light up the dark place. The teenager shivered as he walked inside, the cold night breeze tickling his skin and causing his body hairs to stand upright. 

His indigo eyes widened as he saw Lance, sitting cross-legged at a bench under a streetlight, staring at the stars decorating the dark night sky. Keith felt his lips twitched into a smile and he ran towards the man. 

Lance noticed the huffing teenager and turned towards him with a deadly glare, warning the boy to not come any closer. 

"Are you fucking stupid?" The man cussed, his face frowning. "For a top student, you can't even follow simple instructions. You're just asking me to punch you." 

Keith panted and licked his lips. His heartbeat vibrated through his body and he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. He could blame the cold night air or the feeling coursing through him. 

_ He knows now.  _

The longing stares from Lance, the way the teacher gets flustered every time Keith mentioned himself when he acted as Akira. The times where Akira would playfully tease him and the teacher would stop and stare, as if he reminded someone. The way his eyes looked like it was longing for something when he talked about the teenager. He mistaken all of those as just platonic friendship or family love. 

But now it all made sense to Keith. 

"I like you, Lance." He panted out, hands clenching at his side. Lance's brows furrowed and his lips twisted in confusion. He was about to retort at the boy when Keith took a step forward. 

"And you like me." Keith added, his eyes looking into the man's navy ones. He watched as the teacher's eyes widened slightly before closing his gaping mouth.

"You like me, romantically. I'm right, aren't I?" The teenager boldly asked. The Cuban's eyes quivered before looking away from the teenager's. 

"You're wrong. I can't believe you came all this way just to-" 

"You said you fell in love with the same person." The raven haired teenager interrupted. He now stood in front of the man, looking down at him and trapping him from escaping. 

"That means you like Akira", Lance's head turned away in guilt. " _ And me." _ The teacher's eyes closed shut as he shook his head, denying the boy's words. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lance stammered, hands hugging himself as the boy came closer, standing between the man's legs. 

Keith took a breath, eyes still observing his teacher. This was the truth and he figured it out. He knew he couldn't go wrong with this. 

"You kissed Akira, thinking it was me, wasn't it? Then you kissed me at the pool", he looked as the man flinched. "Thinking I was Akira."

"You dated and even agreed to love Akira because he resembles me. You love me more than a friend, a family and a student. Akira was so much like me that he was the only way for you to bury your feelings for me." Keith explained, cupping the man's face to look into his. 

"I'm right", he watched as a tear slid down the man's face. Keith wiped the teardrop with his thumb and softly swiped the man's bottom lip. "Aren't I?" 

Silence fell between them. The sound of crickets chirping, stray frogs croaking and the trees shuffling could be heard by both the teacher and the student. Keith wiped the man's tears, crouching in front of his teacher as the man finally looked at him. His blue eyes softened when he looked into the teenager's indigo ones. 

"You're really smart, huh?" The man sniffled, showing a small smile. 

Keith's lips lifted as he finally saw his teacher's relaxed face. "How long?" He whispered, tucking a stray brown strand behind the Cuban's ears. 

"Almost two years." The man mumbled after a moment of silence. 

"So when I was sixteen?" 

"Shut up, you're making this worse than it is!" Lance snapped, slapping the boy's hands away from his face. Keith let out a chuckle and sat beside the man, pulling his knees up. 

"It's fine. I've been in love with you for all my life." Keith grinned, his eyes looking up at the twinkling stars above. 

"That's probably just a puppy crush kind of phase, Keith. It's gonna go away soon after-" 

"Is it the kind of puppy crush if I want to have you all for myself, forever?" He turned his head slowly, looking at the man. Shock swept his teacher's face and slowly his cheeks turned red. 

"What do you m-mean?" Lance stammered, eyes wide and breath shaking. 

Keith softly smiled. "You're a teacher. Figure it out yourself."

He turned his head back up to the dark sky, ignoring the cold creeping up his neck. 

"Y-You mean like...m-marriage?" The teacher tried, waiting for the boy's response. 

"If you want." Keith replied without looking at the teacher. 

"You're joking. You're not serious." 

"I'm serious if you want to." 

"No, you're not, Keith. This is a revenge right? For me being a bad babysitter when you were a kid?" 

The raven haired teenager looked at his teacher, a ridiculed expression plastered on his face. "No, Lance. The only reason why I lied to you and became Akira was because of that." 

"To m-marry me?" 

Keith snorted. "No, not-" he stopped for a moment and chuckled. "To make you mine. Marriage is...unimportant now. I was just joking."

His physic teacher's face softened as the realization crept in. He lowered his head slowly as his face turned an even darker shade of red. 

"So, it was all true. As Akira, you...loving me, wanting me to be yours. All of it...was true?" Lance's voice softened, still not believing the teenager. 

"Lance, I really like you. I want to be yours and you, mine." Keith cupped the man's chin to look his way. He brought his face nearer to the still surprised man, lips just a few centimeters apart and their breath mingling. His indigo eyes gazed at the man's eyes. Lance's blue eyes were shyly looking down and his Adam apple bobbed nervously. Keith held the man's cold hands, rubbing his thumb over the smooth dark skin. 

"N-No, Keith", Lance whispered, eyes stuck to the boy's pink lips. "We c-can't, it's wrong." The man's head slowly backed away until the teenager held the man's neck. 

"I don't care." Keith murmured, controlling the urge to just slam his lips against the teacher's. "This is between us. Don't think about anything else. If you don't like it, don't like  _ me,  _ just push me away." 

With that, the raven haired teenager softly pushed his lips against his teacher's gaping ones. His heart beat strongly inside of him and his hand softly caressed the man's neck. He hoped and prayed Lance didn't push him away. He anxiously held the Latino's hand and pulled his head even closer, deepening the kiss. 

He smiled in the kiss when hands circled around his neck, playing with the stray raven locks from his ponytail. The teacher's warm lips moved against his and Keith didn't feel cold anymore. 

Lance didn't push him away. 

The cold night air in the park might be unforgiving, but the warmth growing inside of them made them forget the harsh temperature. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo we have a few more chapters to go!! T~T  
> I really had to change a lot of parts in the last few chapters, including this. My ideas are all dried up lol :))
> 
> So please look forward till the end!!


End file.
